


Marriage by capture(약탈혼)

by howweusedtobe



Series: 약탈혼(알라딘) [1]
Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, LANGUAGE:KOREAN, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Burn
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: Jafar, once a right hand man of Sultan's daughter Jasmine, looses everything he's ever had after his first hit. Because of the dire rule that an Omega cannot have a right of self-determination, he ends up locked up in his own house....that is, before Hakim burns down his house and kidnaps himself.자스민의 오른팔이었던 자파. 그러나 첫 발현 이후 오메가는 자기결정권이 없다는 중엄한 국법에 의해 모든 것을 빼앗기고 자기 집에 갇히는 신세가 된다. 모든 것을 포기하고 죽음만을 기다리고 있던 자파에게 나타난 운명의 상대는?





	1. 결혼식 - 1

**Author's Note:**

> 쿠르드어는 구글 번역기 돌렸어요! 한글 >> 쿠르드어보다 영어 >> 쿠르드어가 좀 더 매끈하게 될 것 같다는 뇌피셜로 하킴 대사 적당히 영작했습니다. 영문 대사 문법 막 안 맞고 그래도 흑흑 이해해주세요ㅠ 학창시절에 영어를 좀 더 잘 했어야 하는데....
> 
> 그리고 쿠르드어 쓴다고 실제로 배경이 그쪽 지방이고 그런 건 아닙니다. 완전 판타지에요. 왜냐면 자료 조사를 안 했거든요........게을러서 죄송합니다...
> 
> 그럼 왜 쿠르드어를 썼느냐하면....누만의 혈연적 고향이 터키인데 터키에서 쓰이는 말 중 하나가 쿠르드어라고 해서요....

어딘지도 모르게 끌려와 말을 질리도록 탄 끝에 던져진 곳은 골방이었다. 창문은 커녕 흔한 공기구멍 하나 없는 방은 거의 밀봉되다시피 했고 돌바닥에선 조금씩 한기가 올라왔다. 문이 있던 곳을 찾으면 문틈으로라도 실오라기같은 빛이 보이지 않을까, 괜한 미련에 손을 더듬었으나 추위에 손가락이 곱은 탓인지 어디가 흙벽이고 어디가 나무문이 시작되는 곳인지 분간을 할 수가 없었다. 자파는 빛을 되찾는 것을 포기하고 문이라고 생각되는 곳 근처에 주르륵 미끄러지듯 주저앉았다. 춥다. 입고 있는 것이라곤 맨 처음 납치되던 때에 입었던 얇은 면옷 한 장뿐이라, 있는 대로 몸을 웅크려봐야 별반 도움이 되지 않았다. 내보내달라고, 먹여주고 재워주고 내 나라로 되돌려보내달라고 외치고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았으나 그러지 못한 것은 어차피 이들이 알아듣지 못하리라는 생각에서였다. 그리고, 결정적으로 납치범들과 협상을 하고 싶지 않았다.

반 년 전 갑작스레 오메가로 발현한 뒤 모든 사회적 지위를 빼앗기고 순식간에 규방 가장 깊은 곳에 들어앉게 된 자파였으나 번듯한 사회인이었던 시절의 기억을 잊은 것은 아니었다. 자파는 모두가 오메가와는 가장 거리가 멀다고 생각했던 직업에 종사했었다. 이런 사람이 알파가 아니라 베타에 머무르다니 안타깝다는 소리를 수도 없이 들었고 여느 알파도 되기 어려운 자스민, 왕실 권력의 심장부에 위치한 그 사람의 보좌를 맡아 몇 차례나 납치 위기며 테러 위협을 그와 함께 겪었다. 그랬던 자파인데, 고작 이깟 도적놈들의 술수에 놀아나 무릎을 굽힐 수는 없었다. 그는 결코 오메가 따위가 아니었다. 사회적 함의까지 모두 포함해서 말이다. 생각이 거기에 미치자 문득, 처음 오메가향을 흘리던 날 그가 가장 친밀하다고 생각했던 사람들이 그에게 던졌던 싸늘하고 경멸어린 시선이 떠올랐고, 밀려드는 한기에 자파는 몸을 떨었다. 

"난 오메가가 아니야."

벽을 타고 울리는 스스로의 목소리는 스스로를 세뇌하기 위한 애처로운 방편에 지나지 않았다. 오메가가 된 뒤 처음으로 겪은 힡싸에서, 자파는 끝내 본능에 굴복해 동생 이아고가 제공한 이름 모를 알파의 밑에서 울었다. 이미 일주일을 난 그런 더러운 짓을 할 수 없다며 어거지로 버틴 뒤였다. 몸은 식은땀으로 뒤덮여있었고 그동안 겨우 차만 조금, 목을 겨우 축일 정도로 마셨을 뿐이라 눈에 띄게 말라있었다. 손가락을 움직일 힘조차 남지 않았는데, 하반신은 마치 자신과는 전혀 다른 별개의 생명체인 것처럼 알파를 끝없이 갈구하는 것이 소름돋아 울었고 그 모든 거부감에도 불구하고 전에 비할 바 없이 쾌감이 엄습하는 것이 분해 울었다. 얼굴도 잘 기억이 나질 않는 알파는 자기 딴에는 배려를 해주려는 것이었는지 사정 직전 성기를 빼내 배에 씨를 토했으나, 그때 자파는 스스로가 이미 한번 죽어버렸다고 느꼈다. 

이미 죽었고, 남은 삶은 찌꺼기와 같았으니 더이상 아무 의미도 없었다. 그는 스스로의 오메가적인 부분을 경멸해 틈만 나면 손톱으로 아래를 쥐어뜯었으나 날카로운 도구가 쥐어진 것도 아니요, 침실에서마저도 철저하게 감시당하는 위치에 있었으므로 오래 남을 만한 상처를 남기지는 못했다. 그러다 교합 후 석 달이 지나고 완연한 오메가가 되자, 어느새 그런 통각마저도 쾌감으로 인식하는 몸이 되어버렸다는 것을 깨닫고서 반대로 아예 아래로는 손을 가져다대지 않았다. 자파는 하루의 대부분을 자신은 오메가가 아님을 증명하는 것으로 보냈으나 아무리 맨몸운동을 하고 어려운 책을 읽어도, 근육은 썰물처럼 빠져나갔고 집중력은 무너져갔다. 

마치 온 몸의 신경이 백 배로 민감해져서, 더이상 정신에만 신경을 쓸 수 없게 된 것 같았다. 코로는 단순한 향이나 냄새만이 아니라 온갖 사람들의 체취를 맡았고 피부로는 알파향의 분자 하나하나까지도 알알이 쓸림을 느꼈다. 어쩌다 알파를 보기라도 하면, 자신의 눈앞에 나타날 정도이니 맺어질 수 없는 집안 사람이라는 걸 알면서도 자동적으로 그 사람이 사라질 때까지 눈으로 그를 쫒았다. 그의 모든 감각은 알파를 받아들이기 위해서 존재했다. 머리 회로마저 해체되고 새로운 공식으로 재조립되는 것만 같았다. 이전에는 자다가 눈을 감고서도 외울 수 있었던 비상대책매뉴얼을 끝까지 외울 수 없게 되었을 때 자파는 이 이상 나락으로 떨어질 수는 없을 거라고 느꼈다. 

그리고 납치를 당했다. 수도가 유목민들에게 약탈당하고 있다는 소문은 자파가 있는 곳에까지 닿았으나, 자파는 신경을 쓰지 않았었다. 이미 제 삶은 제 손을 벗어났기 때문이기도 했지만 설마 이곳까지, 보잘것없는 오메가인 자기에게까지 해가 미칠까 하는 안일한 생각 때문이었다. 이제와서는, 동생의 말마따나 진작 보따리를 챙기는 쪽이 옳았는지, 아니면 계속 불타는 정원을 바라보며 멍하니 앉아있는 게 옳았는지도 알 수 없어지고 말았다. 만약 제때 대피했더라도, 그는 그저 그런 오메가의 삶을 살고 있었으리라. 그렇다면 이렇게, 납치되어 차가운 골방에 갇히는 건 더 나은 운명인가? 

그들의 목적은 무엇일까. 

정말로 모르는 건 아니었다. 이제는 이름을 잊은 부족 중에 이렇게 정주민의 도시를 약탈해 제 신부를 낚아오는 치들이 있다는 것을 들었었다. 복식은 알아볼 길이 없으나, 만약 그자들이 아니더라도 오메가가 되었으니 자파의 가치는 딱 하나밖에 없었다. 

몸이 유린당할까?

이미 죽어버린 몸인데 흙으로 돌아가지 않고 끊임없이 인간 세상의 풍진을 느낀다는 것은 거추장스럽기 짝이 없는 일이었다. 모두가 그 사실을 일치감치 깨달아서, 그냥 내버려둬줬더라면 얼마나 좋았을까. 다시 생각해보니 그때 정원에서 그렇게 끝나는 편이 좋았을 것 같았다. 몸에 불이 붙거나 아니면 독한 연기를 치명적일 수준으로 들이마시거나. 

정말로 그렇게 생각하는 건 아니었다. 스스로를 포기하고 싶어질 때마다, 자파는 마음 한구석에서 쥐어짜듯 살고자 하는 욕망을 느꼈다. 그것은 자신은 오메가 따위가 아니라는 맹목적인 부르짖음과 뒤엉켜있었고, 자신의 진정한 밑바닥을 들여다보면 곧 갑갑해졌다. 몸뚱이가 갑갑해 찢고서, 어디론가 가버리고만 싶었다. 어떻게든, 빠져나가야만 한다는 밑도 끝도 없는 갈망이 밀려들어왔다. 나는 오메가가 아니라는, 몇번째인지도 모를 말을 중얼거리며 자파는 다시금 일어나 벽을 긁으며 방을 한바퀴 죽 돌았다. 몸을 움직이는 통에 정체되어있던 공기가 흐른 것인지 잊고 있었던 냄새가 다시금 코를 찔렀다. 처음 던져진 순간부터 쭉 났던 정체 모를 향이었다. 

불쾌한 그 향내는 안 그래도 갑갑한 공기를 더욱 무겁게 가라앉히는 데에 일조했다. 정신을 뒤흔들었고, 단순히 환기를 위해 피워놓은 것은 아닌 듯 맡고 난 다음부터 자파는 공기가 몸을 짓누르고 있다고 느꼈다. 긁어도 떨어지지 않고 물로 씻어내도 벗겨지지 않을 것만 같은 엿과 같은 끈적한 느낌이었다. 눅눅하고 끈끈한 공기는 입으로, 코로, 귀로, 모공과 온 몸의 열린 곳으로 침투하며 자파의 뇌 신경까지도 종종 건드려댔다. 캄캄한 어둠 속에서 자파는 때때로 붉은 빛의 섬광을 보거나 분간할 수 없는 형상을 보거나 고통만을 불러일으킬 뿐인 과거의 일들을 떠올리거나 했다. 

몸을 움직이면 열이 나는 게 맞는 것 같은데도, 한기만 거듭해 밀려들어오자 자파는 벽에 등을 기대어 섰다. 추위가 점점 더 심해졌다. 동시에 몸이 물을 먹은 듯 무거워졌다. 손을 펼쳐 열까지 셀 만큼 움직일 수가 없었다. 어차피 보이지도 않았지만 손가락이 스물 여섯 개로 보이는 것만 같았다. 이가 딱딱 부딪쳤고 무의식중에 목소리를 냈었던가 기억이 가물가물했지만 어쨌든 소리는 동굴 영섯 개를 거쳐오는 듯 멀고 희미했다. 자파는 눈을 깜빡였다. 어둠 속에서 입김이 나오는 것도 같았다. 아마 상상일 뿐이겠지만. 몸을 지탱할 수 있을 정도로 힘이 들어가지 않아서, 어느샌가 자파가 쿵, 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 머리가 어지러운 탓인지 제대로 돌아가질 않았다. 공기가 억지로 밀고 들어오는 모공 하나하나가 바늘로 찌르는 것처럼 아팠다. 아픔이 아니라 실은 쾌감이며, 아래가 젖어들어가고 있다는 사실을 깨달은 것은 체감상 사흘이 지난 뒤였다. 그동안 꼼짝도 할 수 없었던 자파는 처음 엎어진 그대로 누운 채 대소변을 보며 몸을 떨었다. 죽은 몸에도 힡싸가 온다는 것이 믿겨지지가 않아서, 이 향이 보통 향이 아니며 힡싸를 유도하기 위한 성분이 들어가있다는 걸 알면서도 모든 것이 새삼스러웠다. 누군가가 이런 몸을 원할 수 있다는 것 자체가 우습기만 했다. 사실 그 사람은 대단한 바보가 아닐까? 

단지 썩지 않았을 뿐인 껍질에 무슨 가치가 있을까? 

유도제에 좀먹은 자파의 뇌는 답을 구해낼 수 없었고, 더이상 세기를 포기한 어느 날 자파는 정신을 잃어버렸다. 몇날며칠을 제대로 먹고 마시거나 편히 잠들지 못해 몸이 축날 대로 축난 다음이었다. 빠져나갈 곳 없는 골방 안에서 공기가 점차 고여감에 따라 자파는 이미 하나도 자극받지 않아도 몸이 멋대로 몇 번이고 몇 번이고 혼자서 가게 되고 말았다. 아무것도 느낄 수 없는 목석의 몸과 마음이 되었다고 생각했음에도 이러한 사실은 자파를 충격으로 몰고갔다. 그전이 인간이 아닌 느낌이었다면 이제는 아예 가축 아래의 무언가 분류로 떨어져버린 것만 같았다. 오메가가 아니라는 발악이 하나도 의미가 없어지고야 말았고 뇌마저 반복된 오르가즘에 쩔어버린 듯 간헐적인 '좋아...!', 단말마만 송출할 뿐이었다. 그와중에도 이래선 안 된다는 자각 정도는 있었는데 동물원 우리 안에 갇혀 있는 자신을 똑 닮은 동물에게 일어나는 일인 것만 같아 현실감도 없었고 당장 뭘 해야 한다는 생각도 들지 않았다. 

그러한 인지부조화를 더이상은 감당할 수 없었던 듯, 자파의 뇌는 마침내 문을 닫고 강제 종료 코드를 입력한 것이다. 여전히 자파는 잠에 들 수 없었지만 사실상 잠에 빠져든 것이나 다름 없었다. 몸을 움직일 수 없었고 이미 이 방을 뒤덮은 자신의 그림자와 한 몸이 된 것같은 쾌락을 끝없이 느끼는 것 이외에는 다른 어떠한 사고를 할 수도 없었다. 마침내 문이 열리고 대여섯의 노파들이 들어와 오물로 더러워진 자신의 몸을 들고 나가는데도 머리가 멍해서 아무 느낌이 들지 않았다. 눈이 부시다고도 생각하지 못했고, 눈을 찌푸리지도 않았고, 몇몇 여자들이 자신을 호기심어린 시선으로 쳐다보는데도 알아보지 못했다. 여자들까지도. 분명 멀쩡했을 때엔 나가야한다고 마음먹었었는데, 지금의 자파는 그러지 못했을 뿐더러 아예 그런 생각을 했었다는 것 자체를 기억해내지 못했다.

인형이나 다름없어진 자파를 끌고 노파들이 향한 곳은 또다른 방이었다. 오래 전에 지어진 건물인 듯 군데군데 낡은 구석이 보이긴 했지만 기본적으로는 깔끔한 천과 태피스트리 등으로 새롭게 꾸며진 곳이었다. 그들은 그곳에서 알아들을 수 없는 말을 하며 마비상태에 빠져든 자파를 씻겼다. 자파의 몸에 차가워진 물을 끼얹었고 거친 천으로 몸을 피부가 빨갛게 되도록 벅벅 문질러댔다. 반응 없는 자파의 아래에 말도 없이 손을 넣어 아래에 향유를 넣었고 심지어는 입안이나 뒷쪽까지도 깨끗이 했다. 무언가가 시작되려는 모양이었다.

다음으로, 그들은 자파에게 옷을 입히기 시작했는데, 가장 단순한 흰 속옷에서부터 시작한 그들은 자파에게 겹겹의 상의와 하의와 외투를 입혀 안 그래도 움직이지 않는 몸을, 이제는 움직이고 싶어도 그럴 수 없을 지경으로 동여맸다. 그 위에 또다시 몇 겹의 이불인지 장옷인지 숄인지를 걸치자 자파는 무릎 모아 앉은 자세로 고정되어 버렸고, 마지막으로 얼굴에 베일이 씌워져 시야까지 반쯤 차단당한 상태로 탈것에 태워졌다. 가마 역시 방처럼 화려했으나 잘 포장된 선물과도 같은 형상이라 별 감흥이 없었다. 그즈음, 신선한 공기를 들이마신 덕분인지 자파는 슬슬 정신이 돌아오기 시작했으나 이미 때는 늦어있었다. 눈을 데록데록 굴릴 수 있을 정도로 회복된 다음에 자파는 수백 명의 사람들이 모인 중형 연회장의 한가운데에 앉혀져 있었다. 

눈앞에 음식이 많고, 뒤에서 음악소리가 들려오고, 사람들이 자꾸 자파에게 다가와 자파 주위를 한바퀴 돈 뒤에 똑같은 말을 하고 가는 걸 보니 무슨 의식 중인 게 분명했다. 그 이상은 좀처럼 알아낼 수 없었지만. 하다못해 손가락까지 반지며 벙어리장갑따위로 동여매진 덕분에 정말로 옴짝달싹 할 수 없는 자파는, 무언가 소리를 내려 노력했지만 물조차 마시지 못한 목에서는 빈 공기소리만 미약하게 흘러나올 뿐이었다. 정말로, '소리' 정도도 되지 않았고 입을 벌렸다는 것 이외엔 어떤 의미도 없는 동작이었다. 약으로 절여놓길래 겁탈을 하려는 것인 줄로만 알았는데, 이건 또 무슨 일인 걸까? 혹시 제물로 쓴 뒤에 비로소 험한 짓을 당하려는 것인지 자파는 진지하게 고민했고, 그들이 굳이 겹겹으로 자파를 싸맨 이유가 자파가 이 방 안에 가득한 알파향을 맡고서도 사지 멀쩡하게 보일 수 있기 위함임을 몸소 깨닫고 나서는 그것을 틀림없는 진실로 여기고는 더이상 입을 놀리려 하지 않았다. 피할 수 없는 운명이라면 적어도 그들을 부추겨 앞당기지는 말아야지, 하는 부질없는 생각에서였다. 쾌락으로 마비된 몸에 서서히 이성이 돌아오는 것과 같은 시각에, 서서히 알파에 대한 갈망이 다시금 떠올랐고 자파는 행여나 신음소리를 흘릴까봐 혀를 깨물어가며 시간을 보냈다. 

그 사이에 자파는 정신을 몇 번 놨다가 붙들었다가 했다. 놓는지도 모르게 눈을 감았다 뜨면 어느새 사람이 바뀌어 있었고, 음식이 바뀌어 있었고 그랬다. 마지막으로 정신을 차렸을 땐 자파의 양 옆에 젊은 여자들이 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 있었는데, 그들은 자파가 강간을 당하기 전에 죽게 하지는 않기 위해 존재하는 사람들이었던지 알파들 대부분이 눈을 돌리고 있을 때 몰래 자파에게 묽은 죽을 한 숟갈씩 떠먹여주거나 염소젖을 주거나 했다. 흐....자파는 작게 사람이라고는 도저히 볼 수 없는 소리를 냈고 협상을 해서는 안 된다고 생각하면서도 본능에 굴복해 주는 대로 받아먹었다. 식도를 타고 내려가는 음식의 감촉마저 황홀한 쾌감같아 도저히 이성을 따를 수가 없었다. 그런 대로 한 그릇을 다 먹인 뒤, 여자들은 베일을 살짝 들춰 자파의 표정을 살피더니 이내 둘 다 일어나 자파를 떠나갔다. 

자파 생각에, 이제부터가 진짜인 모양이었다. 얼마 지나지않아 주위가 정리되었고, 음식이 치워진 자리에 예기임이 분명한 복잡한 도구들과, 이전과는 달리 좀 더 좋은 옷을 입은 사람들이 들어왔는데 그 가운데에 가장 크고 인상이 특징적인 중년의 사내와 터번을 쓰고 경전을 든 늙은이 하나가 있었다. 다른 모든 사람들은 자파의 주위에 겹겹의 동심원을 그리며 앉았으나 오직 그들만은 서있었기에 자파는 그들이 중요 인물임을 알아보았다. 아까 자파에게 음식을 먹여주었던 여자들은 그 남자들과 자파 사이에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 있었다. 슬슬 뭔가 낌새가 이상했지만, 여전히 자파는 제정신을 차릴 수가 없었고 이게 무슨 상황인지 온전히 이해가 되지도 않았다. 자파는 어리둥절한 표정으로 노인이 자파를 쳐다보며 장광설을, 또 중년의 남자를 쳐다보며 장광설을 늘어놓는 광경을 응시했다. 노인은 여자들에게서 쌀알이 든 그릇을 건네받더니 자파를 향해 한 줌씩 뿌렸다. 그 몇 알이 살짝 닿는 것마저 아프다고 생각할 정도로 민감해진 자파였지만, 그 다음 광경에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다. 노인이 빈 그릇을 남자의 팔뚝 밑에 댔기 때문이다. 뒤에 있던 남자들에게서 칼을 건네받은 중년의 우성 알파는 망설임없이 자신의 손목을 단도로 그었다. 보석만큼이나 진한 피가 철철 흘러내렸고 자파는 저도 모르게 숨을 삼키었다. 

대체, 이건 무슨 짓인 걸까. 처음부터 이해되는 것은 하나도 없었지만 그중에서 이것이 제일 기괴했다. 왜 자해를 하는 걸까. 그 질문은 남자가 자신의 피로 가득찬 그릇을 들고 자파에게 성큼성큼 다가올 때 곧장 풀렸지만, 역겹기 짝이 없어 머리를 할 수 있는 한 가장 크게 흔들어 저항하고 이를 악물어 입이 안 벌어지도록 버티느라 피를 절반은 흘리고 절반은 어거지로 먹는 동안에도 자파는 이해할 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 상황을 받아들이고 싶지 않아서 억지로 모른척 했던 것인지도 모르겠다. 남자가 빈 그릇을 쥐고 일어나 모두에게 자랑하듯 그것을 보여주고, 여자들이 건넨 흰 천으로 손목을 동여맨 순간 그 남자와 자신 사이에 뭔가, 적어도 그이들 사이에선 특별한 관계가 형성되었다는 느낌을 받았으니까. 

이미 자신이 더이상 한 사람의 인격체로 살기를 포기했는데, 삶을 포기하고 죽음을 친구로 여겼는데도 인생이 끝나지 않고 또 어디론가 굽이친 곳으로 흐르는 것은 참으로 가혹했다. 강간이 아니라 다른 무엇이어서 차라리 다행이라 생각해야 하는 걸까. 하지만 자파는 납치를 당하고 싶지도 않았고 오메가가 되고 싶지도 않았고 이런 삶을 살고 싶지도 않았다. 당신과 가까워지고 싶지 않았다. 오메가는 차라리 죽어 없어지는 게 나은 가축만도 못한 존재였으니까. 가까운 사람들이 어떻게 오메가가 된 자신을 대했는지 무서워 눈물이 고이도록 느꼈으니까. 오메가임을 받아들인 순간 어떻게 스스로가, 허물어져 내렸는지 차라리 바보 천치가 되고 싶도록 느꼈으니까. 당신이라고 다를 리 없었다. 하물며 정식 구혼도 거치지 않고 사람을 멋대로 끌고와 설명도 없이 제멋대로 일을 처리하는 당신이라면. 

그러나 이미 남자는 제 손목을 그었고 그릇은 비워졌고 남자의 손목이 자신의 피로 물든 것만큼이나 자파의 뱃속에는 남자의 피가 들어있었다. 자파는 움직일 수 없었고 말 할 수 없었고, 앞으로의 일들을 선택할 수도 없었다. 지난 반 년간의 인생이 그러했다.


	2. 결혼식 - 2

긴장 때문인지 아니면 단지 오랫동안 움직일 수 없었기 때문인지, 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 심지어는 폐마저 활짝 펴지기를 거부하는 것인지 가슴이 답답하고 숨이 잘 쉬어지지 않아 자파는 입을 한껏 벌려서야 겨우 공기를 조금 들이마셨다. 온 몸의 신경이 곤두섰고 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다. 도망가고 싶다는 생각만 머리에 가득했는데, 아직까지도 겹겹의 옷을 껴입은 상태라 손가락 하나 까딱할 수가 없었다. 무서웠다. 너무나도 두려웠고 앞일은 캄캄하게만 보였다. 차라리, 차라리 그때 불에 타서 없어져버렸더라면. 베일 너머로 침대 옆에 걸터앉은 중년의 알파가 보이자 자파는 기겁을 하며 눈길을 돌렸다. 자파는 침대 위에 누워있었다. 아니, 눕다라는 단어는 적당하지 않을지도 모르겠다. 등을 대고 있을 뿐, 무릎이 구부려진 자세는 그대로였으니까. 

사내의 알파향은 소유욕으로 점철되어 있었다. 사막이란 항상 트여있기에 굳이 갈무리를 할 필요가 없었던 것인지, 고향의 알파들과 달리 조심스럽게 배려하려는 기색이 조금도 없었고 폭력적이기까지 했다. 아니면, 자파를 강제로 어떻게 하기 위해 일부러 힘으로 내려찍으려는 것인지도 몰랐다. 후자의 경향이 짙은 거겠지. 베타로 살던 때의, 이런 무례한 사내들을 호통치던 기억이 문득 떠올랐으나 이제는 부질없기만 했다. 향은 머리채를 움켜쥐고 뺨을 때리는 것마냥 강하고 얼얼했고, 골방에서의 또다른 묵직한 향의 잔해가 아직 남은 몸으로선 도저히 버텨낼 재간이 없었다. 등에서 식은땀이 흘렀다. 온몸에 쇠못이 박혀서 강제로 한자리에 오그라드는 것만 같았다.

"ㅅ.....싫....."

알아듣지 못할 것을 알면서도 자파는 말을 뱉었다. 끝맺지 못한 것은 한참을 지켜만 보던 남자가 기어코 자파에게 손을 뻗었기 때문이다. 옷자락이 쓸리는 소리에 뒤이어 베일 위로 손그림자가 드리웠다. 숨이 멎을 것만 같았다. 자파는 정말로 잠시 숨을 멈추었다. 기어코 시작을 하고야 말 모양이었다. 처음 범해지던 날의 상대도, 이렇게 한참을 가만히 있기만 했었다. 아마 사이클이 터진 오메가는 모두 자기가 먼저 좋아서 들러붙을 거라고 생각했던 듯했다. 그러나 그는 틀렸다. 사내도 틀렸다. 자파는, 그렇게 되고 싶지 않았다. 뇌가 쾌감으로 절여져 섹스에 대한 생각밖에 할 수 없는 멍청이가 되고 싶지 않았다. 그건 자신이 아니었다. 몸의 80%를 잃고 기형으로 변한대도 없앨 수만 있다면 얼마든지 도려내고 싶은 그런 거였다. 제 속에 기생해 몸을 좀먹고 자신인 척하는 무서운 기생충같은 또다른 존재였고 '오메가'가 되는 순간 자파는 조금씩 숨이 막혀 죽어가고 있었다. 남자가 베일을 손으로 걷었다. 

"ㅎ.....ㅎ, 하ㅈ......"

남자의 눈은 평범한 색이었다. 속눈썹이 유독 길고 까맸다. 그는 자신을 똑바로 들여다보고 있었다. 자파는 그사이에 남자가 자기 곁으로 조금 더 다가왔다는 사실을 깨달았다. 전에는 두 발이 땅에 닿아 있었는데, 이젠 한쪽 발을 접어 침대에 올리고 상체를 이쪽으로 살짝 숙이고 있었다. 이마의 잔주름과 덮수룩한 산적의 수염, 그게 자파를 곧 유린할 사내의 얼굴이었다. 사내야 다 똑같지만, 얼굴도 기억나지 않는 지난번의 사람은 적어도 이렇게 생긴 자는 아니었다. 이 사람은, 싫었다. 사내의 얼굴이 다가오자 자파는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 천이 허락하는 한 최대한 고개를 옆으로 돌렸다. 얼굴이 아주 가까워져서, 사내의 숨결이 볼에 닿았다. 뜨거웠다. 이전 사내에 대한 기억이 떠올라 자파는 토할 것만 같았다. 그 알파도 멋대로 흥분해서는 더운 숨을 불어넣었더랬다. 예쁘다고 했었다, 질주름의 모양이. 그런 것따위 알고 싶지도 않았다. 그냥.....좀......없어져줬으면 좋겠는데. 자파는 여차하면 혀라도 깨물고 죽어버릴 작정으로 속으로 숫자를 셌다. 하나, 둘, 셋. 놀랍게도, 열까지 세도록 아무 일도 일어나지 않았고 사내는 자파의 거절을 깨달은 것인지 볼이나 입술에 입을 대는 대신 얼굴을 물렸다. 죽일놈의 호기심에 실눈을 뜬 자파는 남자의 얼굴이 아직도 무시무시한 것을 보았고 도로 눈을 감았다. 

대체 어쩔 작정인가. 안도감도 잠시, 숨을 내쉰 자파는 남자의 손이 천으로 향하자 도로 숨을 크게 들이마셨다. 이 우스꽝스러운 차림으로 오분만 더 있으면 팔다리가 괴사해버리고 말 거라는 걸 알고 있으면서도 무작정 싫었다. 뭐, 그야 그럴 만한 이유가 있는 사람이니까. 베일을 완전히 떼어낸 그는 얼굴 대신이라는 듯 천 위에 가볍지만 제법 오래, 입술을 댔다. 그 야릇한 구애는 의식의 연장선상에 있기라도 한 건지 천을 한겹 벗겨낼 때마다 반복되었다. 그는 자파를 머리부터 감싼 커다란 천에 입을 맞췄고 열두 겹의 상의와 하의에 일일이 키스했고 마침내는, 속옷만 남겨두었다. 이미 젖을 대로 젖어있어 입고 있는 의미도 없는 천조각이었지만 자파는 벗겨지지 않으려 몸을 뒤틀었다. 도로 피가 통하느라 온 몸이 저려왔지만 지금 당장은 그게 중요한 게 아니었다. 마지막 존엄성과도 같이 느껴졌고, 남자가 자신의 애액이 묻은 천에 키스할 거라고 생각하니 아무리 생각해도 기분이 이상했다. 

"싫어!"

마침내, 자파는 제대로 된 말을 꺼냈다. 며칠만인지 모를 목소리에 소리가 다 갈라졌다. 남자가 손을 멈추고 시선을 올려 자신을 물끄러미 쳐다보았을 때, 순간적으로 자파는 의도가 통했다고 생각했다. 착각이었다. 남자는 속옷을 그러쥔 자파의 손 사이로 우악스럽게 제 손을 집어넣어 기어코 마지막 한 장마저 낚아채갔다. 그는 자파를 똑바로 응시하며 천천히 옷을 들어 중심부에 입을 맞춘 뒤에, 손목을 홱 꺾어 천을 바닥에 떨어트렸다. 이제 남자와 자파 사이에 남은 건 사내의 옷밖에 없었다. 너무 당황해서 머리가 익을 것만 같았다. 오메가가 된 뒤 거절이 제대로 먹힌 적은 단 한 번도 없었지만, 그럼에도 거절을 당하자 자파는 어찌할 바를 몰랐다. 자파는 손을 더듬어 천인지 이불인지를 찾아 그러쥐고는 잽싸게 몸을 가렸다. 아까는 몸이 굳었었는데, 어째서인지 지금은 사시나무처럼 덜덜 떨려왔다. 남자는 여전히 말이 없었고, 한걸음씩 다가오는 그를 피해 뒤로 기다시피 달아난 자파는 침대 헤드에 몰려 몸을 웅크리고서 소용도 없을 말을 되는 대로 지껄였다.

"싫어, 저리 가. 하지 마. 싫어.....싫어.......!"

남자 경험이라곤 여지껏 한 명이 전부였으니, 자연스레 자파가 비교할 수 있는 대상도 그밖에는 없었다. 자파의 첫경험이 된 남자는, 지금은 싫어도 곧 좋아질거라며 자파의 팔을 낚아챘었다. 강제로 입을 맞췄고 늦게 발현을 했기 때문인지 판판하기만 한 자파의 가슴을 주무르려다 주무르려다, 잡히질 않아 포기하고 젖꼭지를 빨았었다. 그럴 리 없다고 생각했는데, 정말로 쾌감을 느끼고 말았을 때 자파는 바닥없는 나락으로 떨어지는 기분에 절망했다. 어떻게 되려는 것인가. 자신이 지금까지 알던 자신은, 진정한 자아가 아니라고 했다. 그게, 그 천박하기 짝이 없는 몸뚱이가 진짜라고 했다. 자파는 그 말을 믿지 않았고 그게 진짜라는 걸 강제로 확인받고 싶지도 않았다. 눈시울이 금세 붉어졌고 눈에 눈물이 고였다. 울지 않으려고, 최소한 그정도로 약해보이진 않으려고 자파는 눈을 부릅떴다.

"싫어.....제발....."

고이다 고이다 눈물이 떨어졌다. 지지 않으려고 했는데, 일단 볼을 타고 흐르는 걸 느끼니 더이상은 참을 수가 없었다. 울음은 금세 오열로 변했다. 사내가 어느순간엔가 자파를 쫒아오는 걸 관두고서 관찰하기만 했다는 것도 모르는 채 자파는 한참을 혼자서 흐느껴 울었다. 서럽고 억울해서 멈춰지지가 않았다. 코가 다 막히고 입으로도 꺽꺽소리밖에 안 나도록 한바탕 물을 쏟아낸 자파는, 남자가 팔을 툭툭 건드리자 일순간 동작을 멈추었다. 해소했다고 생각했던 공포가 다시금 밀려왔다. 오만가지 나쁜 상상을 했으나 남자가 하려던 건, 손수건인 듯한 작은 천조각을 건네주는 거였다. 망설이던 자파는 금세 낚아채 코를 풀었고 그럼에도 다 풀리지가 않아 조금씩 훌쩍였다. 

"firroşgeha kelûpelên xwarinê??"

"뭐?"

당연한 말이지만, 자파 역시 남자의 말을 조금도 알아들을 수 없었다. 어쨌든 소리지른 건 아니니까 나쁜 말은 아니리라 생각한 자파는 손수건에 어정쩡하게 얼굴을 묻은 채로 웅얼거렸고 남자가 좀 전의 말을 반복했다. 아무튼 중요한 말인가보다. 하지만 아무리 고민을 거듭해도 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 건지 감이 잡히질 않아서, 혹시나 싶어 손수건을 흔들었더니 남자가 매섭게 손을 뻗었다. 자파는 반사적으로 다시 몸을 움츠렸다. 역시 해꼬지하려는 셈이었을까? 자파가 놀란 조개처럼 양 팔을 들어 몸을 이불로 더욱 가리는 걸 본 남자는 도중에 손을 멈추었다. 화가 나긴 했는지 주먹을 쥐고서 허공에 몇 번 흔들었지만 우습게도 자파에게 다시 손을 대려 하지는 않았다. 몇 초간의 심호흡으로 마음을 가라앉힌 뒤 그는 자기 목에 손을 댔다. 자파는 그가 좀전에 만지려던 곳이 자신의 목이었음을 깨달았다. 말이 통하질 않으니 몸으로라도 의사를 표현하고자 했던 것이다. 

목? 하지만 목이 그래서 어쨌단 말인가? 자파는 얼결에 덩달아 자기도 목을 만졌다. 남자는 자파가 알아들었다고 판단했는지 고개를 끄덕였지만 자파가 그 순간 깨달은 것은 스스로의 무지 뿐이었다. 아니면, 목으로 뭘 해보고 싶어서? 울고 난 뒤 축축하고 퉁퉁 부은 목이 좋아서? 자파가 그의 눈치만 살피며 눈을 깜빡이자 그는 고개를 절레절레 젓더니 입을 벌리곤 손가락으로 입안을 가리켰다. 손가락을 필요 이상으로 입안에 넣은 것은 분명 그의 실수였다. 분명 음험한 요구일 게 분명하다는 생각을 이미 굳혀버린 자파가 펠라의 은유 쯤으로 여기고 손으로 입을 틀어막아버렸기 때문이다. 그러느라 내내 한 손으로라도 꽉 쥐고 있던 이불이 손에서 스르르 떨어져나갔고 맨가슴이 도로 드러났다. 입을 가리지 않으면 그가 또 이상한 말을 할 것 같았고, 몸을 가리지 않으면 안심이 되질 않았으니 진퇴양난이었다. 설상가상으로 그가 다시 자신을 향해 몸을 숙이자 자파는 기겁을 해서 그의 단단한 가슴팍을 주먹으로 때리고 있는 힘껏 밀어냈으나, 그는 단지 자파 너머에 있는 병같은 것을 집으려던 것뿐이었다. 

어차피 뭔 짓을 해도 못 알아들으리라 판단한 건지, 그는 이렇다 할 몸짓도 없이 거침없이 병뚜껑을 열었다. 뭔지 모를 내용물을 두어 모금 삼킨 뒤 자파에게 내밀며 제 목을 또다시 쓸어보였다. 그가 갈라지는 소리를 일부러 낸 뒤에야 비로소 자파는 그의 의도를 깨달았다.

"목.....목 아프니까 마시라고?"

고향에서 훔쳐온 식기인 게 틀림없는 물병은 유리로 되어 있었다. 안에선 흰 액체가 남자의 권유하는 손짓을 따라 조금씩 출렁였다. 그가 먼저 마신 것은 독이 든 게 아니란 걸 자파에게 확인시켜주기 위함일 터다. 동물의 젖처럼 보이는 저것을 마시는 것까지도 의식의 일부라면, 그들이 굳이 고유의 병 대신 자파의 고향에서 난 용기를 사용할 리가 없었다. 그렇다면 왜 이 남자는 자신에게 이러한 호의를 베푼단 말인가. 이미 납치되어 강제로 힡싸가 터진 마당에 그가 단지 자기를 안는 것을 조금 미뤘다고 해서 그에게 고마워해야 할 이유는 티끌만큼도 없었다. 어차피 그의 목적은 성행위에 가있을 테니까. 하지만 애시당초 그가 제 편의를 봐 줄 이유 역시 티끌만큼도 없었다. 혼란스러워진 나머지 자파가 망설이며 받질 않자 남자는 속이 터졌는지 제 입에 음료를 한모금 문 채로 자파에게 키스하려했고, 차라리 이거라도 남자의 뜻대로 해주는 게 낫겠다 싶어진 자파는 용케 병을 먼저 낚아채 음료를 삼키는 데에 성공했다. 인정하고 싶진 않았지만, 달고 맛있었다. 분명히, 지금은 목마르고 배가 고프니까 착각하는 것일 뿐이다. 그래야만 할 것 같았다. 생각과 달리 자파는 병을 깨끗이 비웠고, 그걸 본 남자는 니가 알아서 원래 자리에 갖다놓으란 눈치를 보내더니 더이상 자파를 건드리는 것을 포기하고 이불을 들추고 눈을 감았다. 자파에게서 등을 돌린 채였다. 

안 건드린다고? 도저히 상황을 이해할 수 없었던 자파는 그가 누운 쪽으로 몇번이고 시선을 던졌으나 그는 일어나는 시늉조차 하지 않았다. 옷만 벗겨주고 마실 것만 주고 그냥 잔다고? 힡싸 중인 오메가를 두고서? 납치까지 해놓고서? 무슨 꿍꿍이가 있는 게 틀림없을 것만 같아서, 침대 한구석에 굴러다니는 베개를 가져와 금으로 삼았으나 그는 정말로, 실수로라도 선을 넘는 법이 없었다. 목이 마르냐고......자파는 조심스레 손으로 그가 만지려고 했었던 목을 짚었다. 꾹 누르니 숨이 살짝 막혔고 그 옆을 더듬으니 맥박이 고동치는 것이 느껴졌다. 목이 마르냐고.....손을 더듬어 올린 자파는 제 입술을 슬며시 쓸었다. 볼에 닿았던 그의 숨결이 다시금 떠올랐다. 욕정으로 가득한 더러운 숨결이었다. 

그래, 역시 좋은 사람일 리 없었다. 좋은 의도일 리도 없었다. 마음이 복잡해진 자파는 뜬눈으로 밤을 지새웠고 그는 여전히 자파를 괴롭게 하는 향을 뿜는 채였으나 어쨌거나 이쪽으로 돌아눕는 법도 없었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Are you okay?


	3. 결혼식 - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 여기서부턴 최근에 쓴 분량입니다. 이 화는 울프 막 보고 나서 감정적으로 흥분했을 때 쓴 거라 그런 게 좀 티날지도 모르겠네요

언제 잠들었었는지도 모르게 눈을 떴을 때, 곁에는 간밤에 칼같이 지키던 퍼스널 스페이스를 송두리째 잊기로 결심한 듯한 사내가 앉아 있었다. 해꼬지를 하려는 것은 아닌 것 같았고 손은 주머니에 찔러넣은 채였으나, 자파는 그의 존재에 놀라 들이마신 숨을 도로 내뱉지 못했다. 바짝 마른 입에선 삼킬 침이 한 방울도 나오지 않는데도 목울대가 저절로 올라갔다 내려왔다. 꼴깍. 이제와서 새삼스레 그의 알파향이 공격적이라고 짚을 것도 없었다. 사내는 이미 아침 단장까지 마친 채였고 새로 들인 물고기를 관찰하듯 자파의 비늘 하나하나를 뜯어보고 있었다. 무엇을 알아낼 수 있다고, 그렇게 헤집어보는 것일까. 자파는 깨어난 자세에서 발가락 하나 까딱하지 못하고서 이부자리의 촉감만을 느꼈다. 이 사내에 관한 정보만 아니라면 다른 어떤 것이라도 좋았던 것인지도 몰랐다. 좋은 생각은 아니었다. 이부자리는 전체적으로 버석했지만 유독 한 부분만 질척이며 몸에 불쾌하게 감겨들었다. 어젯밤에 대한 기억을 곱씹게 만들었다. 

그는 자신에게 하룻밤의 유예를 주었으나, 그 말이 곧 그가 자신을 포기했다는 뜻은 아니었다. 자파는 꼭, 제가 타작 마당에서 벗어나 후라이팬으로 뛰어드는 한 알의 멍청한 콩이라도 된 것만 같았다. 그는 제게 손가락 하나 까딱하지 않았으나 자파는 온 몸의 신경세포 하나하나로 그의 존재감을 받아들여야만 했다. 그는 제 알파였고 저는 그와 피로 맺어진 오메가였다.

게다가 사이클이 끝나지 않은 이상, 언젠가는 그를 받아들여야만 했다. 자파는 이미 며칠을 알파 없이 혼자 보냈다. 그동안 제대로 먹지도 못했다. 원껏 마신 것은 전날 그가 건네주었던 이름 모를 음료가 전부였다. 이 이상 버틴다는 건 어불성설이었다. 정신력이 왜 그것밖에 되지 못하냐고 자학해봐야, 결국 칼을 맞는 건 저뿐임을 자파는 이미 알고 있었다. 몸은 결국 열릴테니까. 

"아......"

자파는 먼저 입을 열었으나 어떤 단어도 완성할 수 없었다. 그가 자신의 나라 말을 알아듣지 못한다는 것을 뒤늦게 깨달았기 때문이 아니었다. 그냥, 말이 나오지 않았다. 그가 입을 다물라고 암묵적으로 명령이라도 한 게 아닌데도 그랬다. 그렇게 체념하고, 어차피 벌어질 일이라면 받아들이자고 생각했는데, 어젯밤엔 전혀 달랐을지라도 지금 당장은 그렇게 생각했는데도, 자괴감이 밀려왔다. 어쩔 수 없는 감정이었다. 운명을 전혀 믿지 않는데도 그것에 휘둘려야 한다는 걸 강제로 일꺠워질 때마다 자파는 그러한 감정을 느꼈다. 그가 자신을 하루나 안지 않았다고? 편의를 봐줬다고? 그게 대체 다 무슨 소용이지? 어차피 나는 어항속에 든 물고기.

그가 주머니에서 손을 뺐다. 자파는 너무나도 놀란 나머지 소름조차 돋기를 멈추었다. 유일하게 움직이는 부분은 피인 것 같았다. 어디로 숨었는지 모르겠으나 아무튼지간에 그놈들은 깊숙한 어느 지점에 숨어 얼굴을 새하얗게 질리게 만들었다. 그가 이불을 천천히 걷어냈을 때 자파는 눈조차 감을 수가 없었다. 먼젓번에 자신을 범했던 사람의 얼굴 역시 떠올릴 수가 없었다. 그는 한순간 지나가는 소나기에 불과했지만 눈앞의 이 사람은 제 생존을 관장하는 어항 속 물 그 자체란 것을 깨달았기 때문에. 그의 시선은 천천히 자파의 얼굴에서 아래로 아래로 내려갔다. 그는 이미 자신을 한번 범한 것이나 다름없었다. 눈빛이 그랬다. 마침내 그것이 특정한 지점에서 멈추었을 때, 자파는 감히 싫다는 말조차 뇌리에 구성할 수가 없었다.

"ew diêşîne?"

통하지 않는다는 걸 아는지 모르는지 그는 여러 번 되물었다. 무슨 뜻인지 짐작도 가지 않으면서 자파는 무작정 고개를 흔들었다. 침대시트를 쥐어뜯다가 시체보다 핏기가 가신 얼굴로 그를 바라보았다. 

"wê heta ku hûn baş neyê dermankirin wê gelek diêşîne."

입구에 살짝 닿은 그의 손은 뜨거웠다. 그는 검지로 표면을 슥 훑더니, 굳이 덧붙일 필요 없이도 흥건히 묻어나오는 자파 애액의, 냄새를 맡았다. 자파는 차라리 지금 당장 인정사정 없이 몸을 꿰뚫어주었으면 했다. 뭐가 오든 지금 당장 끝내고 빨리 절망하고 시들어가든 죽든 하는 게 나을 것 같았다. 저마저도 혐오스러워하는 것을 얼굴에 그리도 가까이 대다니. 심지어 성적인 흥분을 위한 그들만의 낯선 의식도 아닌 것 같았다. 자파는 그제서야, 물밖으로 내몰린 고기처럼 몸을 냅다 일으켜 그의 손가락을 잡아챘다. 그가 의아한 눈으로 자파를 바라보았다. 자파는 검지를 짓이겨 뜯어내고 싶기라도 한 것처럼, 세게 쥐고서 천천히 손을 움직여 제 애액을 닦아냈다. 그는 이게 무슨 행동인지 설명해달란 눈치였으나 그게 말로든 몸으로든 표현이 될 리가 없었다. 아니, 안 될 것도 없을 것 같기도.

바람에 든 모래가 창에 긁히며 부딪치는 소리가 들렸다. 제법 거센 바람인지 나무 덧창이 덜걱덜걱댔고 왠지 모래를 씹은 것도 같았다. 잠깐의 침묵을 깨고, 자파는 순순히 딸려오는 그의 손가락을 제 치부에 스스로 밀어넣었다. 슬프다고 생각한 적도 없는데도 눈물이 고였다 떨어졌다. 침대 시트가 아주 약간 짙은 색으로 젖는 것을 보고서야 자파는, 제가 울고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 여전히 영문을 모르겠다는 표정을 하고 있었다. 자파는 이를 악물고서 그의 손을 뺐다가 다시 집어넣는 시늉을 했다. 세번째인가에 손이 걸렸다. 그가 팔에 힘을 주어, 더이상 안에 들어가지가 않았다. 그가 자신의 언어로 뭐라뭐라 말을 걸었다. 이번에 자파는, 그 말을 알아들을 수 있을 것 같기도 했다.

'대체 무슨 짓이야?'

"빨리, 끝내버리란 말이야.......네 놈도 결국 속 시커먼 놈이란 거 다 알고 있으니까......."

울라고 뇌에다 명령한 적도 없는데 흘러나온 눈물은 멈추지가 않았다. 어느새 자파는 오열하고 있었다. 몸을 짓누르던 긴장은 어느새 사라졌다. 자파는 얼굴을 두 손에 묻고서 애처럼 엉엉 소리를 내가며 울었다. 

"나라고.......나라고 이러고 싶었을 것 같아.......오메가가 되고 싶었을 것 같아.......잘난 척 하지 말고 그냥 하고 싶은 대로 하라고........대체, 대체 무슨 의미가 있는데.........베개로 백날 금 그어봐야.........."

그때까지도 제 몸 옆에 놓여있었던, 금 역할의 베개를 들어다 바닥에 내던졌다. 돌처럼 굳어 꼼짝도 하지 않는 그의 팔을 들어다 옮기려고 낑낑대다 뜻대로 되지 않자 그의 허리춤을 향해 막무가내로 손을 뻗었다. 그보다 더 전에 왔던 남자를 떠올리며 우악스럽게 그의 물건을 손에 쥐었고 결국 너도 알파일 거라는 계산속으로 흔들어댔다. 손이 미칠듯이 떨렸는데 흥분 때문인지 다른 이유가 있어서인지 전혀 분간이 되지 않았다. 그는 무슨 이유든 별로 상관이 없었던지 자파의 손을 낚아챘다. 자파를 흔들었다. 뭐라고 일갈했다. 고분고분해질 거라고 믿었다면 그는 틀렸다. 대체 어디서 난 힘인지 자파는 한 번인가 그의 손아귀를 뿌리쳤고 끝내 그가 자파를 침대로 내던져야만 했다. 

폭력은 무섭다. 단 한 번의 경험이었는데도 고향에서부터 겪었던 모든 억압과 굴종의 손길들이 낱낱이 되살아났다. 자파는 반쯤 미쳐가고 있었다. 몸이 가늘게 경련하며 입에선 시큼한 맛이 났는데 통제가 되지 않았다. 한계까지 몰린 공포에 자파는 차라리 기절하게 해달라고 빌었지만 정신은 멀쩡하기만 했고 그는 자신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보다가 한숨만을 쉬었다. 어디를 만지고 싶은지, 그의 손이 살짝 달싹였으나 그는 일단 참았다. 마른 세수를 하고는 두 손을 펴 가슴께에 올렸다. 

"Hey, wê hêsan bavêje, başe? Tenê min dixwest ku ez baş bikim. Navê pêger."

손사래를 한번 치더니 간밤에 자파가 싫다고 난리쳤던 흉내를 짧게 냈고 뭔가를 어딘가에 집어넣는 시늉을 했다. 해석하기야 사람 나름. 자파는 대답하지 않았고 그는 자파의 상태를 보아 기대하지 않았던지 침대에서 일어났다. 자파가 내던진 베개를 주워 들었다. 무슨 말인지 알겠냐는 듯, 자파의 눈에 베개를 강조하여 보여주고는 방문 앞에 깔았다. 어차피 나갈 수 있는 상태도 아니었다. 경련이 멎은 뒤 자파는 몸 추스릴 생각도 없이 멍하니 누워 천장만을 올려다보았고, 다시 들어온 그의 손에는 양동이와 천이 들어있었다. 그의 뒤로 여자 시종이 하나 들어와 죽과 물을 두고, 하킴이 벗겼던 자파의 옷가지를 품에 안고선 왔던 길을 그대로 되짚어 다시 돌아갔다. 진이 빠져 얌전해진 자파를 가볍게 품에 안은 그는, 자파의 입에서 흘러내린 오물을 닦아내고 밑에서 추할 정도로 질질 새어나오는 애액을 닦아냈다. 그동안에 뭔가가 묘하게 까끌까끌댔다. 눈동자만 도록 굴린 자파는, 그가 식을 치렀던 날 손목에 동여맸던 천을 아직도 푸르지 않았다는 것을 깨달았다. 알 바는 아니었다. 

힘이 돌아온 자파가 그를 살짝 떠밀자, 그는 말없이 식사를 가리켰다. 자파역시 말없이 상체를 돌려 죽그릇을 받아들었다. 가루낸 호두를 넣고 위에는 석류알을 얹어 장식한 고기요리였다. 모래씹는 맛이 났다. 정말로 모래가 들었는지 조각나지 않는 뭔가가 이에 덜걱, 걸렸다. 그게 뭐라고, 치미는 짜증에 자파는 씹기를 관두고 수저로 묽은 부분만 퍼다 마셨다. 고기를 많이 남긴다고 또다시 한바탕 전쟁을 치를 상황 같지는 않았고, 치러야 한다고 해도 더이상은 저항할 기운도 없어서, 자파는 그의 처분에 맡기기로 하고 이번엔 물컵을 집어들었다. 세 모금만에 비워버렸다. 그 다음엔 내가 뭘 하면 되냐는 듯, 인형 병사의 눈빛으로 그의 눈을 똑바로 쏘아보았다. 

금을 재차 강조하고서 방을 나간 그는, 이번에는 돌아오지 않았다. 그가 없는 동안 시녀가 다시 들어와 접시를 가져갔고 이불보를 한번 갈았다. 자파는 하루종일 누워 생각도 없이 멍하니 시간을 보냈다. 낮인지 밤인지도 알고 싶지 않았다. 그냥 그런, 진빠지는 하루였다. 머리에선 열이 나고 정신이 약간 없고 밑에선 액이 또다시 흘러나오고 방 안에서 좀처럼 빠지질 않는 알파향이 신경을 건드리는, 남은 평생 그러할 것 같은 그런 하루.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Does it hurt?  
*It will hurt a lot unless you get treated properly.  
*hey, take it easy, okay? I just wanted to make sure you're okay. That's all.


	4. 통성명 - 1

문이 약간 소란스럽게 열렸다. 물에 잔뜩 풀어진 상태로 정지해있던 시간이 다시 흐르기 시작했다. 수류, 라고 해도 좋을지 모를 것들을 느끼며 자파는 상반신을 조금 일으켰다. 가슴에 살짝 말린 손을 얹은 채로 무릎을 굽혔고 힘이 좀처럼 들어가지 않는 허리는 침대 헤드에 기대 고정시켰다. 심장이 뛰는 것이 느껴졌다. 자신은 호흡을 하고 있었다. 들이쉬고, 내쉬고, 들이쉬고, 내쉬고. 오메가가 되기 전까진 운동을 즐겨 했기에 자연스레 익힌 복식호흡법에 따라 뱃가죽이 아주 조금 들렸다가 도로 등짝에 달라붙었다. 그 모든 감각들이 이제 막 잉태된 것처럼 생생한 가운데, 그의 알파향이 다시금 공기중에 녹아들었다. 더듬더듬, 장님이 손으로 계단을 짚고 오르듯 머뭇대며 시선을 들자 보인 그의 모습은, 유일한 광원을 등지고 있어 희미한 실루엣일 뿐이었다. 방문을 열고선 그는, 초 하나 켜지 않은 어둠에 적응하기 위해서, 혹은 자파를 관찰하기 위해서 문을 바로 닫지 않고 얼마간 멈춰있었다. 

"Ez ê di cih de derbasî vê odeyê bibim.."

어차피 알아듣지도 못할텐데, 해봐야 소용도 없는 말을 지껄여대는 것은 퍽 우스운 일이었다. 그게 우습다는 걸 알지 못한다면 그것 역시 우스운 일이었다. 하기야 제가 이미 반 년 전에 죽어버렸다는 걸 알지도 못하고서 무작정 데려온 사내인데, 얼마나 덜 우습겠냐마는. 그는 뭐라 제스쳐를 취하고 있었으나 자파는 깊게 알아보고 싶지도 않았던 데다 눈이 부셔서생각도 해보지 않고서 무작정 고개를 끄덕였다. 신사를 가장한 짐승과 강제로 맺어져 그의 손을 제 속에 받아들이고, 또 그의 품에 안겼던 일들보다 더 끔찍한 일은 일어날 수 있을 것 같지도 않았다. 기껏해봐야 칼로 몸이 난도질을 당하는 정도겠지. 죽고 싶지는 않았지만 죽음으로 인해 이곳을 벗어날 수 있다면 차라리 행운일 것만 같았다. 설마 영혼에게도 빌어먹을 알파니 오메가가 있지는 않을테니까, 다음에는 다른 곳에서. 적어도 이것보다는. 그가 침대 옆으로 걸어들어와 촛불을 켰다. 다듬으나 마나 산적같기는 매한가지인 그의 수염이 아주 미미하게 짧아져있었다. 무언가를 잡고 온 모양인지 그의 몸에선 약간의 피냄새가 났다. 씻어도 잘 가시지 않는 오랜 핏기가 그의 검지 손톱 틈에 단단히 박혀 있었다. 

"역겨워."

자파는 혐오스러워하는 표정을 숨기지 않았다. 피냄새를 맡으니 강제로 그의 피를 마셔야만 했던 것이 떠올랐고 별로 먹은 것도 없는 속이 거북해졌다. 제가 하루종일 화장실도 한번 다녀오지 않았다는 것이 떠올랐고, 동시에 이 방 밖에 있는 화장실에 다녀오기 위해서는 금을 넘어야 한다는 사실이 머리에 확 와서 박혔다. 더 떨어질 수 있을 거라고 생각하지 않았던 기분이 나락으로 곤두박질쳤다. 제기랄, 자파는 속으로 욕지거리를 했다. 방은, 어쩔 수 없이 감내해야만 하는 제 알파를 무시하면 그런 대로 혼자 쓸 수 있는 그만의 공간이었던 것이다. 바깥은 아예 다른 세계였다. 저 바깥에서 자파는 아예 존재하지도 않았다. 기껏해야 이, 직위도 이름도 나이도 모르는 사내의 아내일 뿐이겠지. 평생을 이 방안에서만 살 수 없는 이상, 언젠가는 그 사실을 받아들이고 또 체념해야만 하는 것이다. 4320시간이 흐르도록 내가 비천하고 보잘것없고 자기결정권조차 가질 수 없는 오메가라는 것을 납득할 수 없었는데, 이제는 그가 자신의 남편임을 받아들이는 데에는 또 얼마의 시간이 필요할 것인가. 

싫었다. 멈춰있고 싶었다. 첫 발현 전, 언제나 변함없이 충성스러운 신하 자파였던 그 시절 그 모습으로 박제되어 누군가의 거실에 진열되고 싶었다. 하지만 이제는 제 몸마저 자신을 배신하고 신경과 정신이 요의며 허기, 피곤함과 졸음 따위를 자각해오질 않는가. 자파의 편은 아무데에도 없었다. 그가 가진 가장 쓸만한 장기말은 피비린내 나는 이 흉악무도한 사내였다. 자파는 온 힘을 다해 그에게 경멸하는 표정을 보냈다. 그는 그걸 보고서도 어깨만 으쓱할 뿐, 이렇다 할 반응을 보이지 않았으나 그의 반응을 하나하나 쫒는 순간에도 자파는 시시각각 현실을 자각하고 꼭 그만큼 절망하고 있었다. 그가 미워 견딜 수가 없지만, 그마저 자신을 포기한다면 대체 어떻게 될 것이란 말인가. 기껏해야 몸이 토막날 거라고 생각했던 조금 전의 자신은 멍청했다. 하여간 오메가의 머리론 한치 앞도 볼 수가 없어. 

아침에 그는 자신을 안지 않겠노라 표현했었다. 만약에, 질려서, 안에 가둬두는 대신 자파를 밖에 내던지기로 한다면, 그때는 어쩌지. 자파는 이들의 습성을 하나도 몰랐다. 언어도 몰랐고 여기가 어디인지조차 알지 못했다. 만약 그들이, 오메가를 돌려쓰는 자들이라면. 어느 책이었는지도 모르면서 문득 어디에선가 손님이 오거든 아내를 취하라고 내주는 지방이 있다는 것을 읽은 것 같아 자파는 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 오메가는 교배용 가축 취급하는 곳도 있다고 했었던 것 같았다. 고향에서도 오메가의 취급은 좋지 못했지만, 적어도 사람 대접은 받았었는데, 거기서 오메가는 소나 돼지와 같은 우리를 쓰고 목줄을 찬 채 밤낮으로 알파만 받으며 산다고 했었다. 그래, 그것을 오메가가 된 뒤에 가족들이 억지로 소리내어 읽게 시킨 책자에서 보았었다. 네가 적어도 우리 나라에 태어났음을, 그리하여 이 정도의 대접은 받는 것을 항상 감사하게 여기라고 했었다. 

그러니 너의 처지에 순응하고 마음에 들지 않더라도 좋은 면만 보려고 노력하라고.

"Bibore, min diviya ku çend bizinan çerm bikim. Ew yek ji yên çêtirîn ên ku me hebûn, lê ez ne difikirim ku hilbijartinek din min hebû."

무심코 앉으려던 사내는, 그나마 혈색이라는 게 좀 돌던 아까 전과 달리 또다시 얼굴에서 핏기가 가신 것을 보고 도로 몸을 일으켰다. 반쯤 맞는 말이긴 했지만, 그는 아마 자신이 곁에 오려고 하기에 자파가 발작을 일으키려고 하는 모양이라고 결론내린 것 같았다. 눈썹을 찌푸리고 얼마간 고민을 하던 그는 자파를 향해 조용히 손을 뻗었다. 자파는 손과, 그의 얼굴을 번갈아가며 쳐다보았다. 좀처럼 움직이질 않자 그는 다른 손으로 침대를 가리키며 또 뭐라 손짓을 했다. 손은 피해지지 않는 장애물처럼 영원히 그 자리에 놓여있었다. 자파는 물속을 나아가듯 힘겹게 공기를 헤쳐 그의 손바닥에 제 손을 얹었다. 쾌감도 아니고 불쾌감도 아닌, 굳이 따지자면 무미에 가까운 감정이 손에서 미세한 섬광처럼 퍼져나갔다. 앉아도 되냐고......그가 물을 권하던 기억이 났고 허락도 없이 멋대로 제 비부를 만지고서는 그 더러운 것을 얼굴 가까이에 대던 기억이 났다. 반쯤 정신이 나간 채로 처음 본 그의 얼굴은 굳어있었고, 그보다 더 전에, 불타는 정원에서 큰 불을 사이에 두고서 기절하기 직전에 얼핏 본 그의 표정은. 난생 처음인 생경함에, 자파는 손을 탁, 하고 쳐 그를 야멸차게 거절해버렸다. 그러자 자기가 거절하면 그는, 정말로 하지 않는다는 것이 꼬리를 물고 딸려 올라와 기분을 더욱 엉망으로 헤집어놓았다. 

죽상이 된 자파를 보고서, 사내는 고개를 젖혀가며 크게 웃었다. 그는 혼잣말인지 자파에게 건네는 것인지 모를 말을 중얼거리며 자파에게 맞은 쪽의 손을 연신 쓸었다. 그 톤이 유쾌하게까지 들려서, 원인 모를 심통에 자파는 그의 베개며 같이 덮고 자는 이불 따위를 바닥에 냅다 내던졌다. 남은 심각한데, 웃을 건 또 뭐람. 하여간 알파들은 하나같이 구역질이 치밀어올랐다. 이해할 가치도 없는 족속들이다. 내가 꼴사납게 구토나 해대는데 그걸 심각하지도 않게 손수 닦아버리다니. 곧 기분이 좋아질 거라며 싫은데도 억지로 밀고들어오던 그 알파는, 차라리 이해하기 쉽기라도 했었다. 이 남자는 또 뭐란 말인가. 그가 이불은 도로 가져가라며 이불을 대강 개어 집어올리는 시늉을 했다. 

"누가 너따위한테 콩알 한쪽이라도 내줄 것 같아? 내가 누군 줄 알고. 니가 뭔데 감히."

사내가 그에게 하듯, 자파 역시 그에게 외국어를 지껄였다. 그러나 자파는 그처럼 차분히 말하는 데에는 익숙하지 못해 뉘앙스가 전달되어버린 것인지, 그는 고개를 작게 여러 차례 끄덕이더니 한 손을 들어보였다. 눈을 살짝 크게 뜨고, 이것보라는 듯 이불과 베개를 집어들고서 그때까지는 관심도 없어 있는 줄도 몰랐던 좁은 1인용 카우치에 몸을 눕혔다. 그가 쓰려고 만든 물건은 아닌지 종아리의 절반이 허공으로 튀어나왔는데, 자파는 그 우스꽝스러운 광경보다는 제 속내를 읽혔다는 수치심이 앞서 입술을 삐죽였다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 자파의 눈치를 살피던 그가 크게 기지개를 펴는 시늉을 하더니 요란하게 하품을 한번 하고나서 곱게 포갠 두손 위에 머리를 대고 눈을 감았다. 조롱하는 게 틀림없다는 생각에 자파는 아예 몸을 등지고서 누웠다. 눈이야 꼭 감았지만 신경은 온통 뒤편에 쏠려있었는데도, 저쪽에선 불편하게 뒤척이는 소리나 들려올 뿐 별다른 일이 일어나지 않았다. 

이불은 네가 가져가라는 조언이 헛된 것은 아니었는지, 자파는 새벽에 한 번이나 깨어나 자존심을 다 구기고서 침대에서 아예 일어나야만 했다. 살금살금 걸어가 그의 몸에 덮인 이불을 슥 걷어왔는데, 그가 미동도 없는 것까지 자신을 놀리는 수작질의 일부인 것만 같아 또다시 들어줄 사람도 없는 화가 치밀어올랐다. 자파는 베개에 얼굴을 파묻고서 그 옛날 자유로웠던 시절에도 입밖에 내본 적 없었던 험한 말을 마구잡이로 지껄여댔다. 그러고 있자니 지나치게 오래 깨어있었던 모양인지 장기가 운동을 하기 시작해서, 아까 얼핏 들었던 요의가 본격적으로 일기 시작했다. 그가 나가지 말라고 했었던 것도 있었지만 자파 역시 지금 상황에선 혼자 바깥을 돌아다니고 싶지 않아 결국, 입을 댓발은 내밀어가면서도 그를 깨워야만 했다. 자리가 편치 않아 애초부터 얕은 잠을 자고 있었던 모양인지 그는 쉽게 눈을 떴다. 일어나자마자 제 몸에서 이불이 걷혔다는 것을 파악하고서 입술을 씰룩였으나 뭐라고 지적하지는 않았다. 무슨 일이냐는 눈으로 쳐다보는 듯한 사내를 앞에 두고서 자파는, 화장실에 가고 싶다는 말을 어떻게 전해야 할지 몰라 또다시 망설였다. 이거 하나 혼자 못한다는 사실에 속도 터지고 위가 쓰리는 것을 견뎌가며 애매하게 다리를 살짝 꼬았고, 자파가 물마시는 시늉과 함께 다리를 세 번쯤 꼬았을 때에야 편의를 봐줘야 한다는 것을 깨달은 그는 급하게 자리에서 일어나 어딘가에 걸려있었던 제 겉옷을 둘러주었다. 문밖에 그가 지키고 서있는, 창이라고는 달도 제대로 안 보이는 작은 구멍이 전부인 낡은 화장실에서, 자파는 제 처지가 속상해 숨죽여 울었다. 이따금씩 가늘게 흐느끼는 소리가 새어나왔으나 도로 방으로 돌아갈 때 그는 자파가 울었음을 알고 있는 티를 내지 않았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I will walk into this room right now.  
*Sorry, I had to skin some goats. They were one of the best ones we've had, but I don't think I had any other choices.


	5. 통성명 - 2

그리운 고향 풍경이 보이기에, 자파는 제가 꿈을 꾸고 있음을 알았다. 새끼 때부터 사람 손을 탄 새들이 새장 안에서 열기와 연기에 질식해 죽어가고, 지옥도와 같은 불길이 집안과 밖을 가릴 것 없이 모조리 집어삼키는, 평범한 집의 모습이었다. 적어도 그 안에선 그랬다. 앞에는 몇십년 전 하녀 하나가 빠져 죽었다던 깊은 연못이고, 뒤는 불길이 산을 이룬 그곳에서 자파는 오도가도 못하고 그 자리에 못이 박혀 서 있었다. 무엇을 하느냐고, 뛰어들든가 도망치라고 누군가가 외치는 소리가 들렸다. 무슨 의미가 있었는지는 잘 모르겠다. 어차피 자파는 수영을 못했다. 물속에 들어가면 몸이 얼마 정도 잠기는 것이, 꼭 억울한 사고로 목숨을 잃은 바로 그 하녀가 저를 물밑으로 잡아당기는 중인 것만 같아 부력이니 양력이니 하는 원리를 깨우치고도 좀처럼 무릎 이상 깊은 물에 들어가지 못했다. 이번에는 꿈이니까, 적어도 뜨거움을 느끼지는 못하겠구나. 오직 그것 하나가 위안으로 느껴져 자파는 도망치는 대신 바닥에 주저앉았다. 뒤에서 평생을 보고 자라온 고목이 우지끈 부러지는 소리가 났다. 아슬아슬하게 머리를 스치고 지나갔는지 바로 뒤에서 장작이 타들어가는 소리가 났다. 덜 마른 나무라 연기가 코를 찔렀고, 숨이 막히고 눈이 따가워지는 냄새에 연신 마른 세수를 하다 무슨 예감을 느꼈던지 고개를 들었을 찰나, 사내와 눈이 마주쳤다.

복식이 전혀 다르고 기르고 있는 수염의 모양조차도 이곳의 관습과 맞지 않으며 그가 소리치는 말은 하나도 들리지가 않았는데도, 본능적으로 느꼈다. 그는 자신을 구해내기 위해 그 자리에 서있다는 것. 그의 두 눈이 증거였다. 그렇다고 해서 안도감이 들었다거나 반대로 혐오감이 든 것은 아니었으나 아무튼지간에 그의 그 평범하기 짝이 없는 짙은색 눈동자에는 마음을 가라앉히는 힘이 있었다. 지나치게 들이마신 연기로 의식이 희미해지고 저도 모르게 몸이 움찔거리며 마침내 불이 옮겨붙은 옷자락이 빠르게 타들어가는데도, 그저 멍하니 그가 물로 뛰어드는 것을 바라만 보게 되는 그런 힘 말이다. 자파는 그 인력의 원인을 몰랐다. 그때도 그렇고 지금도 그랬다. 그러나 이제는 알게 된 것이 몇 가지 있다면, 첫째는 불에 타버릴 사람이 가여워 구해낼 것이었다면 애초에 수도를 약탈하고 불을 지르는 것부터가 쓸모없는 병신짓이라는 것. 둘째는 그런 병신 머저리가 아니면 그들의 위계서열에도 맞지 않는 이방인 오메가를 방에 앉혀놓고 마치 마호메트의 피를 이어받은 마지막 칼리프의 첫째 오메가를 대하는 것마냥 애지중지하지 않으리란 것.

그 어떠한 것도 기대하고 있지 않은 자파는 물을 헤치고 건너와 제가 물을 극도로 두려워한다는 기본 상식도 모른 채 무작정 저를 물속으로 떠미는 그를 관조했다. 대체 어떻게 되어먹은 정신머리이길래 앞뒤가 맞지 않는 일을 하면서도 스스로는 모순을 느끼지 못하는지. 나를 아껴서 당신에게 되돌아오는 이익이 뭔지. 오메가가 된 뒤로 나는 세상에 공짜 호의는 절대 없다는 것부터 배워익혔는데, 당신은 대체 내게 나중에 얼마나 산더미같은 이자를 요구할 생각이기에 나를, 살렸는지.

숨이 막혔다. 가슴이 답답했다. 머리가 찌를 듯이 아팠다. 의식이 끊기기 직전, 자파는 허우적대다 그의 어깨를 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 깨어났다.

"화장실?"

첫새벽이었다. 어디에선가 관심도 없는 닭이 울었고 방은 어둠에 눈이 적응하지 않아도 대강 보일 정도로는 밝아져있었다. 돋보기에 지져지는 개미마냥 몸을 비틀며 시트를 쥐어뜯고 있던 자파는 숨을 몰아쉬며 몸을 일으켜 침대 헤드에 기댔다. 고개를 저쪽으로 돌렸다. 그는 이미 일어나있었던 듯, 잠정적인 침대가 되어버린 카우치에 엉덩이만을 붙이고 앉은 채였다. 카우치가 좀 더 튼튼해지고 넓어지고 제대로 된 침구가 놓인 것도 달라졌지만, 그 밖의 것들도 세세하게 달라져있었다. 예컨대 언어같은 것. 네가 듣거나 말거나 신경도 쓰지 않겠다는 듯 상대편 나라의 말만 써대며 내키는 대로 소통하는 그들이었으나 인간의 인지력이란 실로 놀라운지라 그럼에도 서로 알아듣게 된 말이 몇몇 있었다. 화장실. 자파가 처음으로 이해하게 된 그의 언어로, 자파는 주로 생리적인 현상을 몸으로 표현하지 않아도 되게 해주신 알라께 감사의 마음을 담아 뱉는 말이었으나 그는 정말로 그 장소에 가는 것부터 그곳에 가기 위해 다양한 경로를 지나치는 것까지를 대충 포함한 의미로 쓰고 있는 듯싶었다. 자파는 이불을 발로 밀어내며 중얼거렸다.

"싫어."

그가 처음으로 알아들은 자파의 언어가 좋아도 아니고 싫어였다는 것에 대해서는, 굳이 설명할 필요가 없을 것이다. 자파는 아마 그가 '좋다'라는 단어를 인지하는 것은 고사하고 들어본 적도 없다는 데에 어제 먹은 주먹밥도 걸 수 있었다. 평생 쓰지 않을테다. 자파는 괜히 입술을 삐죽였다. 이곳의 풍습은, 하나도 빠짐없이 다 싫어하고 증오할테다. 물론 그렇다고 해서 고국의 관습이 마냥 좋은 것만도 아니었다. 그렇게 되면 어디로도 갈 곳 없는 외톨이. 사실 자파는 그와 함께 나서지 않는 이상 방 밖을 나설 수도 없어, 그 이외의 사람조차 제대로 본 기억이 몇 번 없었다. 고국에서 사람들이 자신을 오메가 취급하며 멸시했다면 이곳은 아예 오메가조차 될 수 없는 투명인간 쯤으로 여기는 것만 같아 이따금씩 자파는 무섬증까지 느꼈다. 그나마 자주 보는 시종들에게 눈길이라도 던질 참이면, 그들은 은근슬쩍 자세를 고쳐 절대로 눈만은 마주치지 않게끔 했던 것이다. 아무리 좋다는 말을 숨기고 싫다는 말만 백 번 한들, 그 싫다는 말을 할 수 있는 상대조차 단 한 명뿐인 것의 공포를, 자파는 슬슬 익혀가고 있었다. 이것이 야만인들이 오메가를 길들이는 법인가보다 싶을 정도로. 차라리 직관적으로 때리고 강간해가며 교육하는 것이 더 나을 지경이었는데, 그럼에도 싫다는 말에 정말로 자파가 걱정이 된다는 양 손을 먼저 내밀며 함께 나가자고 되도 않은 "화장실?"을 연발하는 그를 보고 있노라면 이제는 내심 안심까지도 되곤 했다.

강제로 데려오긴 했는데 몽둥이를 들지 않고 얌전히 가둬만 놓고 몇 번 선심써줬다고 해서 자신까지 보답으로 마음을 열어야 하는가? 머리로야 강자들의 이기적인 논리일 뿐임을 알고 있었으나 사고실험을 하는 것과 실제로 그 처지에 놓이는 것은 전혀 다른 문제였다. 더군다나 그를 보고 있노라면, 그는 설령 자신이 평생 이대로 마음을 닫아 건 채 아예 식음을 전폐하다 죽는다 해도 이해해줄 것까지도 같았다. 이름도, 소속도, 나이도 모르는 사람을 무한히 신뢰하게 된다는 게 대체 이해나 가는 일인지. 자파는 끊임없이 상황에 저항하고 거부했으나 빳빳한 철기둥같던 제 심지가 실은 철사에 불과해서, 다시 일어설 때마다 한번 구부러지고 두 번 구부러져 결국에는 최초의 곧음은 온데간데 없는 헌 것이 되어가는 과정을 실시간으로 느끼고 있었다. 그러한 공포가 자파를 등 뒤에서 서서히 잠식해가고 있었다. 

그를 믿고 나서도, 더이상 나일 수 있을까? 오메가로 발현했을 때 이미 자신은 죽어버렸었다고 가정한다면, 그에게 믿음을 바치고 난 뒤의 자신은 대체 몇 번째 자신일까? 고국의 알파들과는 다르다, 적어도 나의 의사를 존중할 의지가 있고 나의 언어를 배울 용의가 있다, 라고 믿고 모든 걸 내주었는데 취할 것을 모두 취한 뒤 돌변해버린다면? 단지 이국의 오메가를 맛보는 것이 목적이었다면? 그는 아직까지도 끈질긴 시선으로 자파를 바라보고 있었다. 자파는 결국 한숨을 쉬며 그의 손가락을 살짝 쥐었다. 그것에 무게중심을 두고서 침대에서 몸을 완전히 떼어내자 약간의 두통이 밀려왔다. 사이클을 제대로 해소하지 못하고 억지로 흘려보낸 탓인지, 어느 순간 부터인가 자파는 편두통을 앓았다. 몸에는 약간의 미열이 올랐고 호흡기가 약해져 조그만 먼지에도 기침을 하곤 했다. 때문에 그는 함께 외출할 때면 계절에 맞지도 않는 옷을 둘러주어 자파가 나쁜 공기에 노출되는 것을 막았는데, 그 옷이 실은 그의 옷이었다는 것을 당연하게 받아들이게 된 것은 또 언제였을지 모를 어느날의 일이었다. 

"Ez ne difikirim ku dê îro baran bibare. Ji bo te baş e, e? Ew qefikên nezik ..."

외부 계단을 따라 내려가면 곧바로 안마당이 나왔다. 그곳에서 어느 화장실을 갈 것이냐는 그의 의사에 달려 있었다. 자파의 눈치를 보다가 아예 안 가는 경우도 있었다. 어느 길로 가느냐는 상관도 없고 괜히 발만 아픈 문제라고 쭉 생각해오긴 했으나, 벌써 이주일이 지난 지금에 이르러서는 어느새 좋아하는 길과 좋아하지 않는 길이 생기고 말았다. 무뎌진 수치심에 자파는 그의 손을 잡아당겨 멈춰세웠다. 차분하게 말을 들을 준비를 하는 그에게 저쪽으로 가자고 손짓을 했다. 왼쪽에는 진흙으로 쌓은 벽이고 오른쪽은 부속 건물들이 드문드문 있는 황량하기 짝이 없는 길이었으나, 어쨌거나 그의 손 외에 안정적으로 만질 것이 있다는 것에 마음이 조금은 놓이는 길이었다. 그는 고개를 조금 갸웃했으나 흔쾌히 응했다. 별로 구경할 것이 없어 평소엔 일부러 수다스럽게 말을 늘어놓는 그도 어쩐지 조용했다. 

그러고보면 말 없이 걷기만 하는 것은 또 처음이구나. 손가락으론 맥을 느끼지 못한다는 지식을 알고 있는데도 전해지는 온기로 그의 맥박을 알 수도 있을 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 탁 트인 공기중에 흩뿌려지는 그의 알파향은 아직은 서늘한 새벽 대기를 만나 약간은 청량한 느낌을 냈다. 체격이 다부진 그는 평생 움직이고만 살아온 사람이라 걸음걸이 역시 빨랐고 가뜩이나 몸이 약해진 자파가 따라잡으려면 조금은 힘을 들여 빨리 걸어야 했다. 그러다보면 힘이 달려 거리가 벌어지는 일도 생기곤 했다. 그럴 때 그는 항상, 미안하단 듯 걸음을 늦추며 색색대는 자파를 돌아보곤 했다. 그, 안쓰매럽게 보는 것도 같고 무심한 것도 같으면서 차마 알고 싶지 않은 감정을 꽉 채운 눈. 맵싸한 새벽의 냄새가 모조리 제 폐속으로 빨려들어가 돌처럼 딱딱하게 굳힌 것마냥, 자파는 제 가슴을 틀어쥐었다. 싫어. 그가 자신을 그런 눈으로 보는 것이 싫었다. 싫은데, 좋다고 말하고 싶지 않은데, 그 눈을 볼 때마다 자파는 조여드는 목으로 실같이 가는 목소리를 뽑아내 묻고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 

"내 이름은 자파에요. 당신은 대체 누구에요? 당신을, 뭐라고 불러야 해요?"

이 구경거리 하나 없는 좁은 통로에서, 대체 무슨 화제거리를 뽑아냈냐는 듯 그는 고개를 갸웃했다. 단지 알아듣지 못했을 뿐임을 아는데도, 자파는 이것까지도 그의 영문 모를 계획의 일부일까봐 겁이 났다. 완벽하게 등쳐먹기 위해 정체를 철저하게 감추려는 것인지도 모르지. 이름조차 모르고 단지 수염이 있다, 키가 크고 험상궂게 생긴 사람이다 정도의 인상착의만을 안다면 나중에 돌아가더라도, 하소연할 수 없을테니까. 아니지, 애초에 돌아갈 수는 있을까? 강제로 맺어진 오메가에게 이 통로를 걷는 것 외에 다른 어떤 길이 주어진단 말인가? 그의 이름을 알고자 하는 이 욕망은, 알파에게 기대려 하는 오메가의 천박한 본능이 아니고 순수한 '자파'의 의지일까?얼마나 철저하게 분리할 수 있을까? 분리해내면, 그 다음에는? 어차피 그도 한꺼풀 까고 보면 알아듣지 못할 말들 사이에 자신을 그저 납치해온 오메가로만 보는 약탈자의 시선이 깔려있는 게 아닐까? 자파는 가슴에 손을 얹고 자신의 이름을 느리게 반복했다. 세 번을 연거푸 듣고서야, 그는 자파가 스스로 제 이름을 알려주었다는 것을 깨달은 듯했다. 그의 입꼬리가 내려갔다. 새벽의 장난기가 걷히고 얼굴이 딱딱해졌다. 몸을 완전히 돌려 제 한쪽 손을 쥔 자파의 손을 다른쪽 손으로 완전히 덮었다. 자파는 목이며 폐에 무언가 이물질이 온통 걸린 것만 같아서, 모조리 뱉어내고만 싶었다. 발그래진 얼굴로 눈만 동그랗게 하고서 그를 바라보았다. 그는 꽉 잡힌 자파의 손을 제 쪽으로 살짝 가져가며 한참만에 입을 열었다.

"하킴."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't think it'll rain today. Good for you, eh? Those nasty coughs...


	6. 신뢰 - 1

"좋은 아침."

하킴의 목소리는 약간 가라앉아 있었다. 아침, 이라고 인사하지만 이제 막 동이 트려고 하는 새벽이어서일 것이다. 말끝이 갈라지자 그는 멋쩍게 웃어보이며 큼큼, 목을 골랐다. 자파는 따라 웃었다.

"좋은 아침."

자파는 몸을 일으켜 침대에 기대앉았다. 밖에는 아직 덜 걷힌 어둠이 스며있었다. 저 건너 닭장에서는 닭이 곧 목이 뽑히는 사람마냥 꼬리를 길게 빼가며 요란하게 울어댔다. 그들보다도 한 시간은 먼저 일어난 듯한 물꾼은 문밖의 항아리에 찰박찰박, 그날 분의 물을 붓고 있었다. 그 외의 인적은 극히 드물었지만, 왼쪽 아래를 자세히 보다보면 이따금씩 운 좋게 뛰어오르는 고양이를 보는 수도 있었다. 고양이한테서 흔히 보이는 색은 모두 부어버린 듯한 털색을 자랑하는 녀석은, 요 며칠 하킴과 자파의 단골 대화 소재가 되고 있었으나 그들의 짧은 의사소통능력으로는 아이샤, 여자, 2살 따위의 단편적인 정보밖에 교환할 수 없었다. 아마 모르긴 몰라도, 동이 틀 무렵이니 어두운 곳을 찾아 자러 들어가나보다. 

평범한 하루가 시작되고 있었다. 

시간이 흐르고 날짜가 가는 것이 더이상 두렵거나 꺼려지지 않는 것이, 자파는 제법 신기했다. 정확하게 세어보진 않았지만, 하킴이 생판 남이었던 것은 체감상 불과 얼마 전이었다. 그때까지만 해도 밤에 잠이 들면 그가 몰래 자신을 더듬거나, 해치려한다고 여기고 신경을 곤두세우거나, 아니면 반대로 완전히 자신을 내던지고서 얼른 끝내기나 하라며 패악질을 부리곤 했었는데, 그것이 모두 오래 전의 남일같이만 느껴졌다. 오메가가 된 뒤로 기억력이 흐려진 것의 장점이라고 할 수 있을까. 지금 당장의 감정이나 흘러들어오는 감각에 집중하다보면 옛일같은 것은 모두 한 템포 쉰 뒤의 박자처럼, 흘러가버린 무언가가 되었다. 현재가 만족스럽고 평안하니 아직까지도 자파를 괴롭히는 두통이나 미열 따위가 아니라면 굳이 기억이 결혼식 이전으로 거슬러올라가야 할 이유도 없었다. 평탄하다고. 현실에 안주해서 대체 무엇이 될 것인가. 그에게 순응하고 복종하다보면, 자신은 결국 오메가가 되어버리는 것이 아닌가. 그러한 현실 감각이 날카롭게 돌아오는 수도 있었으나 그것 역시 당장의, 다정한 하킴을 생각하면 그 날선 끝은 금세 뭉툭하게 닳아 없어졌다. 돌고 돌아 결국은, 그의 오메가가 되겠지. 하지만 더이상은, 그와 실수로 가끔씩 살이 닿는 것이 싫지 않은 이유는 무엇일까. 방금 일어나 채 풀리지 않은 목소리까지도 듣기 싫지 않은 까닭은 또 무엇이고. 

생각해보면 우스운 일이다. 자파는 겨우 그의 이름이 궁금했을 뿐이다. 이름이라도 알아두어야지, 그런 마음이었던 것도 같다. 그런데 겨우 그것이, 하킴이 하킴이란 것을 알아낸 것이 그를 이렇게까지 바꿔놓았던 것이다. 이름을 알게 된 순간 하킴은 방을 드나드는 거멓고 허연 덩어리가 아닌 실존하는 주체가 되었다. 그는 깊은 눈빛을 보낼 줄 알았고 자파와 말이 제대로 통하지 않는 것을 조급하게 여기지 않았다. 화살표 모양의 코가 도드라졌고 방치하는 듯한 수염은 실은 새벽마다 세수를 하며 일정한 길이로 잘라냈다. 아침 인사를 나누어도 어색하지 않은, 제게는 마냥 호의적인 사람. 자파는 그의 모든 것을 알아낸 것만 같았다, 적어도 필요한 만큼은. 자파는 종이가 먹을 흡수하는 것처럼 저와 함께할 때의 그를 모조리 뜯어 삼켰다. 

그렇지 않으면 언제까지 계속될지 모를 감금생활을 버텨내지 못할 것이라는 현실적인 관측은, 안 그래도 아픈 머리를 더 들쑤신다는 이유로 저만치 밀어두었다. 남한테 해가 되는 것도 아닌데, 조금 멈춰있는다고 해서 나쁠 건 또 뭐람. 내가 내가 되지 않을지도 모른다고 걱정했던 건 또 괜찮고? 어려운 일이었다. 정말이지 복잡했다. 그래서 하킴과 같이 있는 몇 시간 동안은 그 주제에 대해 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 머리를 쥐어뜯어봐야 마땅한 해결책이 나오는 것도 아니었기 때문이다. 더군다나 하킴을 보면 심적으로 안정이 되는데, 하킴을 들어 제게 무조건적으로 나쁜 영향을 끼치는 존재라고 매도하는 것은 옳지 못한 행동인 것만 같았다. 그것이 자파를 오메가로 바꾸어놓는다고 해도?

"머리, 아파?"

자파가 인상을 쓰고 있는 것을 보았는지, 하킴이 상의를 입다 말고 이쪽으로 건너왔다. 이제는, 자파는 움찔하지 않았다. 하킴은 눈으로 짧게 만져도 되냐는 허락을 구했고 자파는 역시 눈빛으로 답했다. 그의 손이 주저 없이 이마에 얹혔다. 그가 떼어내며 그의 말로 뭐라 중얼거리기에, 자파는 저도 따라서 이마를 만져보았다. 딱히 열은 없는데. 골치가 좀 아프다는 말을, 뭐라고 해야할지 모르겠다. 자파는 그냥 아픈 걸로 치기로 했다. 딱히 틀린 말도 아니기에. 그의 알파향이 걱정하는 기색으로 부드러워지는 것이, 좋았다. 그가 유일하게 향을 제어할 때는 자파가 아프다는 것을 확인할 때뿐이었다. 어쩌면 그래서 통증이 싫지 않은 것인지도 몰라. 미친 생각임을 알면서도 자파는 종종 거기까지 생각을 끌고가곤 했다. 그가 제게 주는 온정은 아무리 사소할지라도 귀해보여서. 

"응."

어리광을 부리듯 목소리 톤을 높여도 마냥 받아주는 것이 좋았다. 어쩌면 좋냐며, 제 이마를 한번 짚었다가 자파의 이마를 한 번 더 짚어주는 것이 좋았다. 꽃냄새를 맡으면 좀 나아질 거라는 식으로 미소와 함께 꽃병을 들고 나가는 것이 좋았다. 걸음걸이가? 발상이? 정말로 널 챙겨줬다면, 의사를 불러다가 약이라도 주지 않았을까? 찍어눌러도 눌러도 자꾸만 튀어나오는 내면을 향해, 자파는 싸늘하게 중얼거렸다. 닥쳐. 잠시 병 밖으로 나오게 된 꽃을 손에 쥐었다. 새빨간 아도니스와 노란 겹국화꽃으로, 자파가 어제 화관을 엮으려다 실패한 들꽃 뭉치 중 그나마 멀쩡한 것을 골라온 것이기에 다들 줄기가 한두 군데는 부러져있었다. 좀 예쁘게 꽂아두었더라면 목이 긴 꽃병에 좀 어울렸을지도 모르겠지만, 애시당초 글러먹은 소재인데다 자파라고 해서 꽃꽂이를 있어보이게 하는 법을 알 리가 없으니 다시 뽑아놨을 때에도 엉망이었다. 왜 문득, 그 꽃이 저같이 느껴졌는지는 모르겠다. 뿌리가 없으니 물을 간다고 해서 오래 살지도 못할텐데. 이미 죽은 것에 공을 들이고 의미를 부여해봐야 무슨 소용일까. 섬찟하며, 자파는 얼른 창문을 열고 꽃을 내던졌다. 겸사겸사 세수를 마치고 이제 막 병에 물을 채우려던 하킴과 눈이 마주쳤다. 하킴은 굳이 마당에 추락한 꽃을 향해 고개를 돌렸다가 자파를 다시 쳐다보았다.

"왜?"

"머리 아파. 싫어."

그럼, 그래야지. 하킴은 그런 눈빛으로 어깨를 으쓱했다. 큰일이라고 생각하는 것 같지도 않았다. 일하러 나갈 때 다시 들고 나갈 생각인지 문간에 안 걸리적거리게 놓아두고는, 방안으로 들어와 여느 때와 같은 일상을 준비했다. 자파는 어차피 할 일도 없어서, 그를 물끄러미 쳐다만 보고 있었다. 그게 그의 아침 일과였다. 하인이 식사를 들고 들어오면, 그걸 함께 먹는 게 다음 순서였다. 그러고나서는 더이상 미룰 수가 없어 꾸물꾸물 침대에서 기어나와 아침 식사를 하고 혹시나 그가 없는 동안 불편하지 않도록 화장실 겸 아침 산책을 나갈 것이다. 그러고 나서는 또, 창밖을 내다보며 시간을 죽이겠지. 평생을 이렇게 살아야 해? 생각이 왔다갔다 했다. 그를 붙잡고 싶어졌다. 혼자 있고 싶지 않았다. 오늘은 좀, 늦게 나가면 안 돼? 하지만 그런 말은 배우지가 않아서 할 수가 없었다. 아무리 그가 어리광을 받아준다지만, 제대로 된 설명도 없이 바짓가랑이만 붙잡고 늘어진다면 내심 불쾌하게 여길 것이다. 열이 심한 것도 아니고. 하지만 하킴이 있다면, 그런 대로 잊을 수는 있게 될 텐데. 하킴은 말 없이 입술을 비죽이는 자파를 힐끔힐끔 쳐다보면서도 제 할 일을 했다. 나갈 채비를 마치고서, 늘 앉는 테이블에 앉아 아침 식사를 기다렸다. 예정에 없던 일은, 그때 일어났다.

이리 와보란 손짓에 자파는 볼멘소리를 늘어놓으면서도 평소보다 일찍 자리에서 일어났다. 자파를 옆에 앉힌 하킴은 식사가 오기까지의 짬을 이용해, 어제 가져다 놓은 종이와 펜을 꺼냈다. 그가 세로 길이가 팔뚝만한 큰 종이에 어렵지 않게 완벽한 원을 그리는 것을 보고서, 자파는 그가 매일같이 동물 냄새나 풍기며 들어오는 것과는 달리 학식이 제법 뛰어난 사람이라는 것을 깨달았다. 뭐하던 사람이냐고, 물어볼 수 없는 말이 늘었다. 그는 자파가 그러고 있거나 말거나 원에 일정 간격을 두고 선을 그었다. 그릴 때는 무언지 모르겠더니, 눈금까지 표시되고 보니 영락없는 일과표였다. 그는 자파가 제대로 보고 있는지 확인해가며 오른쪽 위에 아라비아 숫자를 적었다. 아래 가운데에는 정오의 시간이 적혔다. 그 사이의 칸에, 하킴은 심혈을 기울인 동물 그림을 그렸다. 소인지 양인지도 구별이 가지 않는 형편없는 그림이었다. 그걸 보고서, 자파는 두통도 잊은 채 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그가 뿔에 빗금을 칠하다 말고 자파를 쳐다보았다. 

"그거, 완전 이상해."

자파가 중얼거렸다. 무심코, 하킴의 의견도 묻지 않고 펜을 빼앗아든 자파는 손을 끼적어 그 옆에 가축을 다시 그렸다. 어딜 보나 훌륭한 숫소였는데, 원래 그리려던 게 소가 맞는진 몰라도 하킴은 그 모양새를 보고선 자파가 그림을 그리는 데에 암묵적으로 동의했다. 그렇게 자파는 간만에 펜대를 쥐었다. 하킴이 손을 대는 곳에 숫자를 적고 눈금을 연결해 칸을 만들었다. 하킴이 코를 고는 시늉을 하면 침대와 침대에 누운 사람을 그렸고, 밥 먹는 시늉을 하면 식탁에 앉아 수저를 손에 쥔 사람을 그렸다. 그렇게 일과표가 완성되는 것은, 그래 거기까지는 하나도 놀랍지 않았다. 기다리지 말라고 이렇게까지 사려깊게 해주는 구나, 하는 생각이나 잠깐 할뿐. 의외였던 것은 그 다음 일이었다. 하킴이 자파의 손을 겹쳐쥐고서 원을 하나 더 그렸던 것이다. 이번에 그는 아무런 신호도 주지 않았다. 그가 자신을 가리키고서야 자파는 하킴이 자신의 일과를 묻기 위해 종이를 두 장이나 낭비했다는 것을 깨달았다. 

"오늘 계획이 뭐냐고? 진짜로 이상한 사람이네, 그걸 뭐하러 물어?"

자파는 거침없이, 원에 꽉 찬 물음표를 그렸다. 가둬놓은 사람은 하킴인데, 하킴이 그걸 왜 제게 묻는지 자파는 진심으로 알 수 없었다. 체념하듯 받아들이고, 진심으로 좋아하게 될 때까지 애정을 퍼부어주는 게 그의 계획이 아니었단 말인가? 그렇다고 마음대로 나가라고 할 것도 아니면서. 자파가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고서 하킴을 응시하자 하킴 역시 약간 놀란, 그러나 진심으로 의아해하는 표정으로 자파를 바라보았다. 시선이 꽤 오래 얽혔다. 서로 서로에게 하고 싶은 말이 많았는데, 누구도 입밖으로 상대방이 이해할 만한 언어를 끄집어낼 수는 없었다. 결국 먼저 손을 든 것은 하킴이었다. 하킴은 밑에 깔린 하킴의 시간표를 다시 잘 보이도록 두었다. 점심시간을 가리키며 뭐라뭐라 떠들어댔다. 자파는 그 말을 귀 기울여 듣지도 않았는데도, 하킴은 정말로 무언가를 들고 들어왔고 손에 들린 것은 그의 나라 말로 된 간단한 그림책이었다. 

"Ji bo we, Jafar. Carekê we heye ku meriv bi xwe re wext derbas bike, dibe ku êşa we xilas be."

*For you, Jafar. Once you have something to spend time with, your headache might go away.


	7. 신뢰 - 2

그가 가져다준 책은 낡고 조악한 문고판이었다. 적어도 몇십 년을 여러 사람이 돌아가며 본듯, 표지는 크라프트지 느낌을 주는 거친 갈색의 종이로 단단히 싸여 있었고, 누렇게 된 속지에는 적어도 두 마리의 벌레가 눌려 죽어 있었다. 언제, 누가, 왜 끼워놓았는지 모를 흔해빠진 세잎클로버는 이미 퍼석하니 말라붙어서 책에서 팔랑거리며 떨어지기가 무섭게 바스라졌다. 그림책이라고 말은 하지만, 사실 그림은 몇 장 안 되는 소설이었다. 아동용이라는 짐작은 글자가 큼직큼직하고, 그나마 알아볼 수 있는 부분인 그림에 소년인 것 같은 아이가 거듭해서 등장하기에 넘겨짚은 것일 뿐이었다. 거기에 덧붙여서, 누구의 솜씨인지 이제는 묻지 않아도 대충 알 것 같은 램프 그림이 책싸개 위에 그려져있어, 고국에도 있는 알라딘과 요술 램프 이야기가 아닐까 최종적으로 유추해냈다. 그의 집에 마땅한 책이 이것 뿐이어서 가져왔는지, 아니면 자파의 고향에도 이 이야기가 퍼져있다는 것을 알고 일부러 골라왔는지까지는 알아낼 수 없는 노릇이었다. 자파는 선이 빼뚜름한 램프를 문지르고 또 문질렀다. 새로 싼 게 분명한 겉싸개는 전혀 종이가 울지 않았다. 

어쨌거나 모르면 그림이라도 보라고 가져다놓았을텐데, 자파는 끝내 책을 읽을 수가 없었다. 일단, 정오를 전후해 내리기 시작한 비로 방안이 어두워서 글자를 보기엔 조도가 적절하지 않았다. 혹시나 모를 일에 대비해 밤새 초를 켜고서 눈이 저절로 뜨일 때마다 하킴이 지금 어디 있는지부터 살피던 것이 버릇이 되어, 이제는 완전한 어둠속에서는 눈도 감을 수 없었으므로 초를 겨우 읽지도 못할 문자 구경한다고 낭비할 수는 없었다. 둘째로, 알라딘의 전설이라면 이미 알고 있는 데다 특별히 감명을 주는 내용은 아니었으므로 페이지를 넘길 흥미가 생기지 않았다. 차라리 비가 쏟아지는 광경을 멍하니 바라보다가, 창문에 찰싹 달라붙는 청개구리를 보고서 깜짝 놀라는 것이 더 재미있겠다. 

자파는 책을 저만치 치워버렸다. 이유를 두 가지나 들었지만 무려 두 가지나 핑계에 지나지 않았다. 정말 읽고 싶었다면 눈이 나빠지는 것을 감수하고서라도 창문에 바짝 달라붙어 이리저리 각도를 맞춰가면서라도 어떻게 해서든 페이지를 넘겼을 것이다. 문자 해독에 능한 것은 아니었으나 평범한, 그러니까 적어도 이런 몰골이 되기 전의 자파는 퍼즐이나 수수께끼를 제법 즐기는 편이었다. 그렇게 해서 억지로라도 머리를 굴리는 편이 방안의 가구와도 같은 존재로 시간에 스며드는 것보다는 더 유익했을 것이다. 그러나 아무리 스스로를 보채도, 머리를 쓰고 싶지 않았다. 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 혼란스럽기만 했다. 그게 진정한 이유였다. 세상에 어떤 납치범이, 붙잡혀온 인질이 유식해지기를 바라지? 돌이나 다름없이 딱딱해진 두뇌로도 그정도의 의문점은 던질 수가 있었다. 

지배층은 피지배자가 아는 것 하나 없는 무식한 개돼지가 되어 맹목적인 충성을 바칠 것만을 원한다는 것은 만고의 진리였다. 누구도 똑똑한 백성들을 다스리기를 원치 않는다. 이미 귀족들을 끌어들이고 제 편으로 삼고 정치적으로 이득을 굴리는 것만으로도 귀찮고 머리가 터질 것 같기 때문이다. 그럼에도 굳이 그들에게 무언가를 가르친다면 그것은 단지 원활한 통치를 위해서. 그랬으니 그가 저와 언어 교류를 하려 드는 것까진 이해할 수 있었다. 그래야 다음 단계로, 그게 무엇을 의미하든 아무튼지간에 나아갈 것이 아닌가. 하지만, 그걸 넘어서 문자를 가르친다고? 제가 그의 문자를 해독하게 됨으로써 얻는 이득이 무엇일까? 아무리 생각해봐도 없었다. 심지어 그들의 이데올로기를 담은 서적도 아니고 그저 흥미용의 아동 소설을 들고 오다니. 저였다면, 아니 고국의 알파들이 그에게 주입한 대로라면 아마 제 손에는 요술 램프 나부랭이가 아니라 부엌데기 오메가가 우연히 만난 알파의 수청을 잘 들어 신세를 역전했다는 내용의 책이 들려있을 것이었다. 

하킴은 정말로, 나한테 관심이 있는 게 아닐까?

그것은 너무나도 두렵고 말도 안 되고 심장이 오그라들고 세계가 뒤집히는 생각이어서, 자파는 감히 의식의 표면에 몇 초 이상 띄워놓고 있을 수가 없었다. 손발이 벌벌 떨렸고 입에서는 침이 바짝 말랐다. 어디론가 사라지고 싶어졌다. 하킴이 다음번에 방문을 열었을 때, 제가 아무데도 없었으면 했다. 터무니 없었다. 그럴 리가 없었다. 왜? 미쳤느냐고, 자파 네가 완전히 정신을 놓아버린 거냐고 스스로를 다그치고 싶어졌다. 논리적인 이유가 없었으니까. 무서웠다. 이런 것은 싫었다. 짓밟힐 게 뻔한 희망을 갖는 것은 미련한 짓이었다. 앞뒤, 아니지 전후좌우 사방팔방을 통틀어 아는 것이 하나 없으면서 어딘지도 모르는 방향으로 뛰어드는 것은 자살행위였다. 오메가로 발현하고 나서, 아무도 믿어선 안 된다는 것을 가장 먼저 배웠다. 오메가를 사랑하는 사람은 없었다. 마음을 터놓고 지내던 사람도, 오메가란 것을 알면 돌변했다. 알파는 다 잔인했고 인두겁을 뒤집어 쓴 괴물이었다. 

자스민.

억누르고 억누르던 이름이 기어이 터져나와 자파는 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 울음은 나오지 않았다. 그정도로 막막한, 정말이지 태양보다도 큰, 태양보다도 큰 별보다도 큰, 태양보다도 큰 별보다도 큰 별을 마주하는 듯한 심정이었기에. 우주의 점. 먼지에게도 먼지같은 존재. 발에 채인다고도 표현하기 민망할 정도로 비천한 존재. 너는 그런 사람이라는 걸 각인시킨 사람이 바로 자스민이었다. 지키기 위해서라면 목숨을 걸어도 아깝지 않다고 생각했던 연하의 그녀가. 

자스민이 나를 사랑하지 않았는데 당신이 나를 가슴에 품을 리가 없다. 충동적으로, 자파는 책을 도로 집어들었다. 책이 미웠다. 자스민을 떠올리게 했으므로 미웠다. 괴상망측한 생각으로 저를 현혹시키려 들었으므로 미웠다. 저주스러웠다. 누굴 놀리려고? 내가 속을줄 알고? 나에게 무슨 짓을 하려고? 찢어발기기 위해 한껏 펼쳤다. 자파는 그것마저도 해내지 못했는데, 문이 열리는 소리가 들렸기 때문이었다. 일부러 배려하기 위함인지, 하킴은 무엇을 하든 소리를 거의 내지 않는 편이었으나 문만큼은 노크 뒤에 시끄럽게 열었다. 자파는 굳었다. 몸에 밀랍이 발린 것처럼 꼼짝도 할 수가 없었다. 방문을 등지고 있었으므로 하킴을 볼 수도 없었다. 그랬으므로 하킴도 자파의 표정을 보지 못했을 것이다. 옆에 서서, 자파가 책을 거꾸로 들고 있다는 것부터 보게 된 하킴은 속도 모르고 껄껄 웃었다. 혼자 뭐라고 지껄였는데, 아마 '네가 문자를 모르긴 정말로 모르는구나' 쯤 되었을 것이다. 뉘앙스가 그랬다. 

하킴은 테이블에 털썩 주저앉았다. 방을 둘러보더니 제가 생각하기에도 어두웠는지 초를 켰다. 아직 해가 지지도 않았는데 벌써 낭비해버리면. 생각은 눈빛으로도 튀어나가지 않았다. 책을 바들바들 붙잡고 있다가 엉거주춤한 자세로 하킴을 봤는데, 하킴은 다른 의자를 끌고오더니 그 위와 등받이 부분에 쿠션을 채우고서는 이리 와 앉으라고 손짓을 했다. 받았으니 갈 수밖에 없었다. 정말 그런 것뿐이었다. 푹신하다, 고 생각하는 것이 죄악인 것만 같아서 자파는 고개를 푹 숙였다. 하킴은 부끄러워한다고만 여긴 모양이었다. 주저함 없이 이쪽으로 손을 뻗었다.

"Li vir, ka ez ji te re bixwînim."

이렇게 들고서 이 방향으로 보는 것이라고, 하킴은 몇번이고 강조했다. 하나도 우습지 않았다. 남은 심각한데, 왜 눈치도 없이 웃는지 모르겠다. 바보인가? 집술을 삐죽였으나 하킴은 장난기 어린 눈빛을 보낼 뿐이었다. 램프 그림을 가리켰다가 제 가슴을 한번 치고는 뭔가를 끼적이는 시늉을 했다. 

"좋아?"

마음에 드냐고 묻는 게 더 정확했겠지만 그런 사소한 디테일까지 물고 늘어질 상황은 아니라서. 자파는 이죽이죽, 말을 뱉었다.

"싫어."

못생겼어. 못생겼다는 말은 대체 어떻게 하는 거지? 당신은 촌스럽고 못생겼다고, 옷은 죄다 헌것같이 못생겼고 수염도 못생겼고 코도 못생겼다고 꼭 말해버리고 싶다. 그림도 못생겼고 이 방도 못생겼고 죄다, 못생겨서 하나도 마음에 드는 게 없다. 자파는 홱 고개를 들었다. 표정이 격해서 무언가, 정확히 무엇인지는 모르겠으나 아무튼 작고 사소하지만 중요한 것도 같은 그 느낌적인 무언가를 들키고야 만 모양이었다. 조금 전까지 유쾌하기만 했던 하킴의 얼굴이 살짝 굳었다. 실컷 싫다고 해놓고서, 막상 그가 반응을 보이지 자파는 또다시 덜컥, 무서워졌다. 제 마음인데 대체 어쩌자는 것인지 저도 모르겠다. 빌어먹을 오메가라는 게 다 그랬다. 아마도. 괜히 싫다고 한 걸까? 주제넘게? 굳이 자극할 필요는 없었을텐데. 비는 무생물인데도 아래로 내려간다는 방향성이 명확한데, 제 마음은 둔하고 멍청해서 사람 속에 들어있는데도 어떻게 해야할지 두 눈을 뜨고서도 가늠할 수가 없었다. 자파는 조심스럽게 그가 달라고 했던 것을 넘기며, 눈을 내리깔았다. 심장이 오그라드는 것처럼 아팠다. 어쩌자고 그런 심정이 들었던 것인지도 모르겠다. 이게 다 저 빌어먹을 책 때문이었다. 

"아니, 그러니까 나는........"

말문이 막혔다.

"그런 건 아니고........"

상황을 수습하는 데에 요령 없기는 그도 매한가지였는지, 그는 침묵을 지킬 뿐이었다. 두 번인가, 자파는 그를 힐끔 쳐다봤는데 그는 손으로 입이며 수염을 쓸며 무언가 깊은 생각에 잠겨있었다. 이쪽으론 관심도 주지 않았다. 아까 전에 사라져버리고 싶다고 생각했었을 때 진작 쥐구멍속으로라도 들어가 없어졌다면 이런 꼴은 안 나지 않았을까. 어찌나 간절한지 일어나지도 않을 가능성을 바라게 되었다. 한참을, 그런 생각이나 하고 있다가 쏟아지는 빗소리 너머로 마침내 그의 말을 들었다. 

"Min dizanibû ku ew dê ji bo kêfa we pir zaroktî be, lê dûv re ez difikirîm ...... Tu caran. Carek din, ez ê dihêle hûn tiştê ku hûn dixwazin bixwînin hilbijêrin. Tiştê ku hûn dixwînin girîng nîne heya ku hûn fêr bibin ziman, çi jî dibe bila bibe. Ma wê ji bo we baş be?"

동의를 구하는 말이라는 것 정도는 눈치로 알아들을 수 있게 되어서, 자파는 뭔지도 모르면서 고개부터 끄덕였다. 하킴이 하고 싶으면, 하고 싶은 일을 한다는 거야 당연한 거니까 그도 심각한 사안을 물어보진 않았을테다. 만약 그가 방금 한 말이 네 목을 잘라도 괜찮겠냐는 뜻이었다 해도, 자파가 보기에 선택권은 없었다. 물론, 하킴은 그런 중차대한 말을 물어본 것은 아니어서, 자파의 기색을 유심히 살피고는 책을 펼쳐들었다. 아무튼지간에 계획한 건 해야만 하는 사람이었다. 그는 책을 낭독하기 시작했다. 단조롭고, 대화문인 듯한 부분에서도 연기라곤 찾아볼 수 없이 밋밋한 음독이었으나 지루하다는 생각은 들지 않았다. 그러고보면 하킴이 이렇게 길게 말하는 것은 처음인 것 같았다. 썩 듣기 나쁜 목소리는 아니구나. 손을 꼼지락거리던 자파가 그의 말을 끊었다. 

"미안."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Here, let me read it to you.  
*I knew it'd be too childish for your taste, but then I thought......Nevermind. Next time, I'll let you choose what you want to read. What you read doesn't matter as long as you learn the language, anyway. Would that be okay for you?


	8. 신뢰 - 3

어렸을 때 살았던 빈민촌에는 날마다 골목을 헤매고 다니던 늙은 거지가 하나 있었다. 약에 찌들어 눈밑부터 퀭해진 얼굴. 군데군데 쥐어뜯겨 쥐가 파먹은 것처럼 되어버린 산발머리. 흐리멍텅한 눈알만큼이나 비틀대는 걸음걸이. 여자인지 남자인지 성별도 알아볼 수 없을 정도로 망가진 그 거지는 남자들만 보면 젊건 늙건 간에 고개부터 조아렸다. 집도 없는 주제에, 어디서 그렇게 끈질기게 살아돌아오냐고 짜증을 내곤 했었던 기억이 난다. 철없는 자파에게는 친구를 따라 그에게 돌맹이를 집어던지는 것이 잔재미였었다. 고추에 털도 나지 않은 데다 집으로 돌아가면 걸어 다닐 수 있고 말도 할 수 있는데 뭐가 어려 일하러 내보내기엔 너무 작고 약한 거냐며, 어린애 취급만 받던 자파였는데도 그는 자파가 남자라는 이유로 화도 내지 못하고 제 가슴만 벅벅 긁어댔더랬다. 왜 저렇게 사냐고, 왜 걸어다닐 수 있고 말도 할 수 있고 어리지도 않은데 저렇게 사느냐고 물으면 어른들은 조용히, 말을 돌리곤 했었다. 그러게 너는 술을 마시면 안 되는 거라던가, 약에 손을 대면 안 되는 거라던가. 사람마다 이유가 달라서 그냥 한심한 사람이구나, 했었던 기억이 난다. 그는 한동안 자파의 반면교사였으나 출세를 하고 동네를 옮기게 되면서 자연스레 기억에서 잊혀졌다.

그를 다시 보게 된 것은 오메가로 발현한 직후의 어느 즈음이었다. 어떻게 만나게 됐는지도 모르겠다. 그냥 그가 제 눈앞에 머리를 들이밀고 있었다. 십몇 년만에 만나게 된 그의 몸에서는 전에는 한번도 맡아보지 못했던 달큰한 냄새가 났다. '너도 이제 똑같지!' 그가 낄낄대며 웃었다. 그의 이는 모두 누랬는데, 그나마도 앞니는 위아래가 모두 빠져있어 발음이 심하게 샜다. 혓바닥으로 거무죽죽한 입술을 쓸면서, 그는 자파에게 돌을 주워 던졌다. 그 순간, 넝마조각 속으로 축 늘어진 가슴을 본 순간 자파는 이해할 수 있었다. 그는 오메가였다. 오메가라는 사실이 그를 그렇게 만들었다. 얼굴이라도 예뻤으면 누가 데려가서 가정부로라도 삼았을 거라고, 종종 던지곤했던 농담을 더이상 던질 수 없었다. 그 얘기를, 어머니께 했을 때 모친께서 뭐라고 하셨더라. 이젠 흠집이 되겠지만, 아무튼지간에 너는 지난 인생에서 쌓은 공적도 있고 재물도 있으니 좋은 알파에게 시집을 갈텐데 뭐가 그리 걱정이냐고 하셨었다. 지난 인생.

그는 자파였다. 냄새도 다르고 피부색도 조금 달랐지만 그는 결국 자파였다. 아무도 오메가는 사람 취급해주지 않는다. 어린 아이들이 오메가로 발현할까봐 부모는 그런 사람이 세상에 존재한다는 것조차 지워버린다. 하지만 물리적으로 사라진 것은 아니니 어쨌거나 그들은 존재해야만 한다. 어디에서? 어딘가에서. 무엇으로라도 인정받으면서. 그 '무엇'이 좋은 취급일 리는 없었다. 성별이 지워지고, 이름이 잊혀지고, 자아가 소각되고 나면 남는 것, 오메가. 그게 그에게 유일하게 남는 꼬리표였다. 그것마저 거부하면 그는 세상에 붙어있을 권리마저 박탈당한다. 

깨어난 자파는 이불을 발로 걷어차고 미친 사람처럼 방을 내달려 거울을 찾았다. 한동안 방에는 하킴이 수염을 깎는 용도로 쓰는 작은 손거울밖에 없었으나, 어제인가 하킴은 나무틀이 섬세하게 조각된 큰 거울을 방에 달게 했다. 그 밑에 화장대가 놓인 것을 보면 이유는 뻔할지도 몰랐다. 당신은 정말로 나를 좋아하는가? 그렇다면 그것은 오메가인가, 아니면 자파인가? 자파는 좋아해도 괜찮지만, 오메가는 안 된다. 한새벽에 촛불도 켜지 않아 제대로 보이는 것도 없는데도, 자파는 얼굴을 연신 더듬어가며 주름을 찾았다. 눈두덩을 매만졌다. 오래 깎지 못해 제법 길어진 고수머리를 한움큼 쥐어보았다. 입을 벌리고 앞니가 모두 제자리에 있는지 혀로 몇번이고 만져보았다. 별개의 인격체인데 정말로 그와 자파가 동일인일 리는 없었다. 나이부터 다른걸. 하지만 그 사실은 전혀 위안이 되지 않았다. 젊었을 때의 그를 본 적이 없으니까. 늙었을 때의 자신을 본 적이 없으니까. 혹시라도, 혹시라도 그가 저를 사랑할지도 모른다는 가능성을 용납함으로써 그렇게 되어버린다면. 뒤에서 부스럭거리는 소리가 났다. 자파는 비명을 질렀다. 

"나야."

주위가 밝아졌다. 거울 너머로 비친 것은 하킴의 모습이었다. 자파는 몸을 돌려 그를 똑바로 마주했다. 피곤해보였는데 고된 노동의 흔적을 씻어내기에 몇 시간은 충분하지 않았던 것인지 제가 잠을 깨워서인지는 알 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 그 둘은 크게 다르지 않을지도 모른다. 같다고, 전혀 다른 맥락에서 나온 말이었는데도 악몽의 흔적이 찐득하게 들러붙었다. 진정이 되지가 않았다. 낮에 책이 싫다고 한 일로 그가 언짢아했던 것이 다시금 떠올랐다. 자파는 더이상 제 감정을 따라갈 수가 없었다. 동전 하나를 보고 있는데, 앞뒷면이 동시에 보이는 느낌이었다. 신이시여, 무슨 말인지 이해라도 간다면. 입안이 바싹바싹 말랐다. 무엇을 기대하는지, 알지 못했다. 손에선 땀이 조금 났다. 눈앞이 살짝 캄캄해지는 것도 같았다가 순식간에 멀쩡해졌다. 평소엔 그렇게 머리가 아파오더니, 지금은 티도 내지 않는 것이 이상했다. 무슨 말을 할지는 안 들어도 대충 짐작이 갔는데, 그가 그 간단한 단어조차 쉽사리 내뱉지 못하고서 저와 눈만 마주치려 드는 것이 납득이 되지 않았다. 동시에 안도감이 들었다. 왜?

"괜찮아?"

괜찮다고 말하면 저는 뭐가 되는 걸까. 자파? 오메가? 당신은 지금 누구에게 묻고 있는 거지? 기를 쓰고 둘을 나눠야 할 이유가 있을까? 자파는 고개를 저었다. 진심이었다. 그는 손을 무심코 올렸으나 자파가 신체접촉을 꺼린다는 것을 도중에 깨달았는지 만지지는 않았다. 손이 어색하게 도로 내려갔다. 내려가는 걸 보고서도, 무심결에 움찔, 뒤로 물러나다가 자파는 화장대를 잡게 되었다. 몸이 뒤로 아주아주 살짝 누웠다. 그는 답답하고도 안타깝다는 표정을 지었는데 자파에게는 그 의미가 잘 와닿지 않았다. 그저, 이미 한번씩이나 그의 말을 듣지 않았다는 것이 떠올랐고 그때 그도 비슷한 기색을 내비췄다는 것만 콱 박혔다. 표정도 결국 근육이 만드는 것이라, 똑같은 각도와 경도로 경직될지라도 천가지 이유가 숨어있을텐데 지금 정신머리론 그렇게 자세히 파악할 겨를도 없었다. 실망했으면 어쩌지?

지난 인생을 살던 때라면 모를까, 완력으로 그를 이길 리 만무했다. 도망친들 열 걸음이라도 뗄 수 있을 리가 없었다. 그를 실망시킨다면 피해는 온전히 제몫이었다. 이가 뽑힐까? 뺨을 얻어맞을까? 잠자리를 허락하지도 않은 주제에 사소한 친절까지 거부하다니, 참을 만큼 참은 게 아니나며 역정을 내면 어쩌지? 자파가 아는, 알파가 오메가를 사랑하는 법은 단 한가지였다. 그들은 향으로 오메가를 제압하고 굳어버린 몸을 강제로 열어버렸다. 하킴도, 그렇게 되면 어떡하지? 갑자기 눈밑이 1센티미터는 꺼진 것 같았다. 머리가 새하얗게 새는 기분이었다. 그가 돌변한다면 그건 모두 제탓이었다. 감당할 자신도 없으면서 그게 뭐라고 싫다고 했을까? 자신조차 자파와 오메가를 구분하지 못하는데 그라고 다를까? 벼랑끝에 몰린 기분이었다. 수천 개의 창이 피부를 찔러대며 그대로 떨어져버리라고 강요하고 있었는데 그 수천 개의 창을 쥔 수천 명의 사람들이 모두 자기 자신이었다. 총기라곤 하나도 없이, 짐승처럼 안광을 뿜어대는 눈알은 부리부리한 기운으로 뇌를 물어뜯어댔다. 포기하자. 좋다고 해버리자. 어렵지 않잖아. 오메가를 사랑하는 거라면, 그저 아이를 몇 낳아주면 되는 거 아니겠어. 아마 그에게도 키우지 못한 아이가 한둘 쯤은 있었을 것이다.

"나는........"

놔버릴 수가 없었다. 자파는 제가 그동안 지독히도 외로웠었다는 사실을 알아차렸다. 홀로 그것을 버티는 것이 고통스러웠으므로, 이 말도 제대로 안 통하는 나라의 알파가 제게 성적으로 끌리는 것일 뿐이었다면 저를 납치했을지언정, 몸을 내줄 것이다, 이제는. 그러나 이제는, 이루 말 못할 고통을 자각한 지금에 와서는 하킴이 저를 하나의 인격체로 봐주기를 바랐다. 백마 탄 왕자에 대한 헛된 꿈을 꾸고 있는지도 몰랐다. 사실 그는 그간 그의 나라 말로 저는 알아들을 수 없는 험담을 해댔던 것일지도 몰랐다. 고국의 사람들이 말했던 대로 오메가는 신의 벌을 받은 자들이어서 알파가 오메가를 존중할 가치는 어디에도 없는지도 몰랐다. 어떤 배경에서 살아온 누구인지도 모를 정체불명의 당신만은 다르기를 원했다. 무참히 짓밟혀버릴 환상에 불과할지라도 잠시나마, 꺾여서 유리병속에서 조용히 시들어갈 동안만큼은 행복했으면 했다. 

"나는 화장대가 싫어."

자파는 조곤조곤, 말을 뱉었다. 뜬금없는 말인데도, 하킴은 그게 무슨 소리냐고 되묻지 않았다. 싫으냐고, 확인을 한번 더 했을 뿐이다. 그가 손짓으로 물결무늬며 꽃무늬를 만드는 걸 보고서야 화장대 자체가 싫은 것인지 단순히 디자인이 싫은 것인지 구분을 못하고 있는 것을 눈치채고, 화장대를 들어다 버리는 시늉을 했다. 그가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"Ji ber vê yekê we ew xewna xirab hebû? Ji ber wê tabloya cilê ku min da te?"

"정말로, 싫어."

그럼 뭐가 좋은데? 그는 턱을 목쪽으로 살짝 끌어당기며 그런 눈빛을 보냈다. 자파는 입술을 달싹였다. 피곤한데 다시 가서 잠이나 자라고 해야하는 거 아닌지, 괜히 그런 생각이나 한번 더 하고서 머뭇머뭇 책을 집어들었다.

"사실 책 읽는 거, 싫어하지 않아."

하킴은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 여전히 자파가 알라딘과 요술램프는 싫다고 했던 것이 마음에 걸렸는지, 책을 받아들지는 않았다. 그대신 그는 촛대를 테이블에 올려놓고선 자파를 불렀다. 혼자 뭐라고 중얼거려가며 고민을 하더니 종이와 펜을 꺼내들고서, 그림을 그려가며 어색하게 이야기를 하기 시작했다. 바다에 올렸다간 십 리도 못 가서 무너져내리게 생긴 조각배와 팔다리가 말라비틀어져 해골이 이것보단 영양상태가 더 좋아보이게 생긴 사람을 몇 번이나 보고서야, 자파는 신드바드 얘기란 것을 깨달았다. 뭐랬더라, 아무튼 이름도 기억 안 나는 커다란 새가 다이아몬드가 붙은 고깃덩어리를 발에 쥐고 날고 있었다. 하도 오래 전에 들은 이야기라 내용을 잊어 뭐라고 하는 건지 잘 알아는 들을 수 없었지만, 어째서인지 그래도 괜찮을 것 같다는 기분이 들었다. 하킴이 펜을 건네주자, 자파는 종이 위에 유려한 문자로 <신드바드>라고 제목을 달았다. 그가 자파의 문자를 가리키며 뭐라뭐라 물었다. 어색한 발음이었지만, 자파는 크게 고쳐주지는 않았고 그저 그가 자신이 일러주는 대로 따라하려는 것을 조금은, 즐겼다.

밖에서 누군가가 외치는 소리가 들렸다. 자파가 있다는 걸 아는데도 누군가가 그들에게 직접적으로 말을 걸어온 것은 처음이었다. 

"Li wir her tişt baş e? Kesek li ser bihîstina qîrîna we ji odeya we tiştek got."

"Erê! Ew tenê xewnek xirab hebû, hemî."

* Is that why you had that bad dream? Because of the dressing table I gave you?  
* Is everything okay in there? Someone said something about hearing screaming from your room.  
* Yeah! He just had a bad dream, is all.


	9. 일탈 - 1

다다음날, 예외적으로 시간표도 안 그리고서 새벽같이 나간 하킴은 그림자가 짧아지기도 전에 다시 방에 돌아왔다. 할 것이라야 그림을 그리는 것뿐이라, 생각나는 대로 고향의 풍경이며 떠오르는 얼굴들을 이것저것 그리고 있던 자파는 문이 열리는 소리에 화들짝 놀라 허겁지겁 종이를 긁어모았다. 그중에 하킴의 얼굴도 섞여있었던 것이다. 잘 그린 그림이래도 보여줄 일은 평생 없을테지만, 심심해서 이마엔 뿔을 그리고 눈은 부리부리하게, 코는 실제보다 더 휘어보이게 그린 것을 들킨다면 당장 내쫒길 것만 같았다. 겉으론 적응하는 척하더니 사실 속으로는 그런 생각을 하고 있었냐면서. 장난이라고, 심심해서 그랬다고 표현을 못하니 어쩌면 얻어맞을지도 몰라. 이쯤되면 하킴이 제게 손찌검을 할 일만은 결코 없으리란 사실을 80%는 진심으로 믿고 있었으나, 사람 마음이란 게 그리 쉽게 바뀌는 것이 아닌 법이라. 정신없이 종이를 긁어모아 품에 안는 모습을 본 하킴은 작게 웃었다. 벌써 반은 들켜버리고 말았다. 말 안 통하는 하킴이 아니라 당나귀가 왔어도 뭔가 켕기는 게 있어 숨긴다는 사실을 대번에 알아챘을 게 아닌가. 자파는 입술을 삐죽였다. 입술이 가늘어지고 입꼬리가 내려갔다. 쥐구멍에 숨고만 싶었다. 별거 아닌 일이다. 이정도 놀림거리야 놀림 축에도 속하지 못한다. 설령 하킴은 놀리고 싶더래도 말을 못해서 놀리지도 못할텐데 뭐. 하지만 방안에서만 있는 생활이 오래되다보니 작은 자극에도 예민하게 반응하게 되어, 하킴의 표정이 서글서글 풀어지는 꼴이 제법 크게 다가오는 게 아닌가.

"아, 아무것도 아니야!"

묻지도 않은 말. 하킴은 장난스레, 보여달라는 듯 손을 내밀었다. 자파는 종이 몇 장을 둥글게 말아쥐고는 아예 가슴뼈 속에 넣기라도 할 것처럼 꽉 끌어안았다. 하킴이 날래지 않게, 빼앗으려는 시늉을 했다. 그럴 일 없다는 걸 알면서도, 당황한 나머지 자파는 의자를 뒤로 밀쳤다. 일단 일어나고 보기 위해 급하게 일으켜진 몸과 것과 채가는 척 하기 위해 앞으로 내밀어져있던 손이 접촉하는 것은 어쩌면 당연한 일이었을지도 모른다. 의도치않게 어깨가 잡힌 자파는 선명한 그의 손자욱을 느끼며 몸을 파르르 떨었다. 한없이 가볍기만 했던 오전의 분위기가 가라앉는 것은 순식간이었다. 언어는 달라도 페로몬은 이 나라 저 나라 가릴 것 없이 매한가지라, 그가 조금 전까지 이 일과는 다른 무언가에 열중하고 있었다는 게 느껴졌다. 아니, 어쩌면 페로몬이 아니라 조금은 다른, 근본적인 무언가같은 오묘한 감각으로. 눈으로 표정을 읽은 것도 아닌데, 어깨가 살짝 잡혔을 뿐인데. 자파는 숨을 들이켰고 차마 그의 손을 잡을 엄두가 나지 않아 어깨를 털어냈다. 그는 자파가 밀치기라도 한 것처럼 한 발 크게 물러났다. 싫다. 아니 싫지 않다. 뭐라고 표현해야할지 모르겠다. 갑자기 짜증이 밀려왔다. 내가 왜 이렇게 갈팡질팡해야 하는지. 하지만 마음을 다잡을 수가 없었다. 그는 자신을 좋아했다, 아마도. 오메가적인 측면이나 아니면 자파 그 자체를. 아무튼지간에 좋아하는 것만큼은 진심인 게 아닌가. 전에는 '무엇을' 에 대한 부분이 그리도 크게 다가왔었는데 갑자기 동사 그 자체가 문장의 모든 것인 것만 같았다. 내게서 종이 쪼가리 몇 장을 가져가는 것보다 더 중요한 일. 그건 대체.

"하, 킴?"

목소리가 형편없이 가늘어졌다. 체면따위, 포기한지 오래였다. 그림 그린답시고, 산책한답시고, 혹은 전혀 다른 희얀한 이유로도 손을 아무렇지도 않게 잡고 다녔었는데 왜 갑자기 이쪽 어깨만 이렇게 저린지 모르겠다. 불에 덴 듯한, 이라고 표현하면 지나치게 삼류 연애소설 같겠고, 아무튼지간에 의식할 수밖에 없게 되는 그런 느낌이었다. 며칠 전 멀쩡한 화장대가 싫으니 내다버리라고 하고 싫다던 책은 다시 읽어달라고 난리를 쳤었는데, 그가 자파가 다시 잠이 들 때까지 뭐라뭐라 알아들을 수 없는 이야기를 중얼거리고 또 화장대는 날이 밝기가 무섭게 도로 방에서 내보낸 것이 다시금 떠올랐다. 그리고 그 다음날, 그러니까 어제 그는 무슨 사명감을 느꼈는지 또다른 이야기거리를 가져와 자파를 옆에 앉혀놓고 재잘재잘 떠들었더랬다.

그가 말하기를 좋아하는 것을, 자파는 그즈음에야 알게 되었다. 연극에는 죽어도 재능이 없는 그가 자파를 배려해서 일부러 할머니, 할아버지, 여자나 심지어 원숭이 소리까지도 최선을 다해 흉내낸다는 것을. 문장을 끝낼 때의 말버릇. 호흡법. 제대로 알아들었는지 확인한답시고 자파가 내용을 다시 그리게 시킬 때 조용히 터져나오는 미소까지도. 오메가가 된 뒤로 사건을 항상 부분부분, 순간의 기분이나 감각의 파편 따위로만 기억하게 된 건 이제 익숙해졌다고 생각했으나 그러한 발견들만큼 자파를 기묘하게 한 것도 없었다. 악몽을 꿨었는데. 그렇게나 혼란스러웠었는데. 새벽에 한바탕 하고 지나간 뒤 잠시 선잠에 들었던 것만으로 감정이 순식간에 정리될 수가 있단 말인가. 외로워서 미쳐버렸단 말인가?

"나가."

하킴이 손짓을 했다. 자파의 얼굴이 굳었다. 손을 털어내는 게 아니었나? 잠시 고민에 빠졌으나, 그 얼굴을 보고서 익숙하지 않은 자파 나라의 말을 하느라 실수를 했다는 것을 깨달은 하킴이 말을 고쳤다.

"나가자. 너와 나?"

어딜? 왜? 그림을 두고 벌어진 작은 실랑이와는 관련이 있는 일이야? 자파는 할 수 있는 선에서 최대한 조심스럽게 의견을 표했으나 그는 제대로 설명할 수 없거나 그러고 싶지 않은 눈치였다. 전례가 있으면 비교라도 해봤을 텐데. 오늘은 일찍 산책을 하고 싶었나보지. 시간표야 하루이틀쯤 잊어버릴 수도 있는 것이고, 어디까지나 둘이 쓰는 방이니 말 없이 들어와도 되고, 자파는 그의 오메가니까 나가라고 명령하든 나가자고 청유하든 아무 상관 없겠고. 그런 일이야 그대로 넘어가겠지만, 그 역시도 어깨가 잡고 만 것을 특히 더 신경쓰는 분위기라, 그런 것에는 선례 따위가 있을 리가 없었다. 왜 나의 눈치를 보지? 자파가 망설이는 것을 본 하킴은 자파를 한번 검지손가락으로 찝었다가, 두 손으로 방 안을 향해 크게 원을 그렸다가 하며 어설프게 대화를 시도했다.

"안돼, 여기. 나가자."

왜 여긴 안 된다는 거지? 뭐 하나 속시원한 것이 없었다. 차라리 일단 하라는 대로 하는 게 낫겠다. 혼자 답답해 죽느니 변심한 그에게 맞아죽는 게 낫겠지. 후자면 궁금증도 풀릴테니 더할나위 없을테고. 자파는 잊지 않고, 여름인데도 자파의 고질병인 열 때문에 공기를 덥히느라 피워놓은 벽난로에 종이뭉치를 던졌다. 악마 하킴을 묘사한 그림은 조용히 사그라들었다. 그림 때문에 벌어진 결정은 아닌듯, 벽난로에 시선을 두느라 자파가 잠깐 멈춰서자 하킴이 빨리, 라며 걸음을 재촉했다. 나가기 전, 밖에서 안을 볼 수 없도록 창문에 커튼을 친 하킴은 방문을 잠그는 것을 잊지 않았다. 문을 바깥쪽에서 볼 일은 없어서 모르고 있었는데, 안에선 절대 열 수 없지만 밖에는 문을 잠글 수 있게 되어있는 모양이었다. 딱히 상관은 없지만 찝찝해서 걸어가다 말고 문에 힐끗 시선을 두니 하킴이 따라서 주위를 살폈다. 이래서야 원, 어디론가 도망치는 모양새가 아닌가 싶기도 하고.

도망치는 건가?

버려지는 건가? 이대로? 진작 몸을 줘버리지 않았기 때문에? 별의별 생각이 머리를 스쳤다. 산책을 나간 적이야 많았지만 그가 이렇게 서두른 적은 없었다. 그가 일반적으로 나가던 범위를 넘어서, 그러니까 건물을 지나 집에 딸린 전용 목초지를 지나 한번도 들어와본 적 없는 아예 다른 길로 접어들자 자파의 불안증은 커졌다. 그는 마치 사냥개같았다. 그것도 주인이 이미 사냥감을 쏘아 맞춘 뒤라, 하늘에서 추락한 새가 어디로 떨어졌는지 코를 킁킁대며 달리기만 하면 되는 그런 사냥개 말이다. 무엇보다 그가 극초반의 몇번을 제하고는 제게 무언가를 할 때 먼저 이해를 시키지 않았던 적도 없었기도 했고. 떨고만 있기엔, 그에게서는 어떠한 악의도 느껴지지 않았다. 굳이 개에 비유한 이유는 그가 정말로 신이 나 보였기 때문이다. 알파는 누군가를 따돌리려는 듯도 싶게 향을 잔뜩 억누르고 있었다. 걸음걸이가 평소보다 빠른 것이 저를 맞춰줄 심적 여유도 별로 없어보였고, 간혹 제가 제대로 따라오나 살피느라고 고개가 돌아갈 때에는 찰나의 순간 마주친 눈동자가 빛을 냈다.

날이 좀 선선해졌다고는 하나, 태양은 아직도 제법 뜨거웠다. 오래 서있노라면 피부가 타는 것이 느껴졌다. 전이었다면 그것을 영광으로 알았겠지만, 신체를 단련하던 자파는 사실상 다른 사람이었다. 실제로 다른 사람, 성별도 다르고 형질도 다른 자스민을 외사랑하던 일개 호위무사. 좀 더 똑똑하고, 튼튼해서 이정도 경보는 아무렇지도 않고 판단력이 뛰어나서 이정도 미스터리는 금세 풀어내는 사람. 그 자파였다면, 애시당초 하킴을 만날 일도 없었겠지만, 만났더라도 당신을 사랑하게 될 수 있었을까? 자파는 멈춰섰다. 몸도 아직 그런 대로 괜찮고 머리가 아픈 것도 아니었는데 한걸음도 걸을 수가 없었다. 오장이 배배 꼬이는 것만 같았다. 뭐 그리 자랑스러운 일이라고. 체념하듯, 그에게 의지할 수밖에 없는 제 처지를 받아들이는 게 뭐가 그리 대단하다고. 어떻게 당신 따위가 자스민과 비교된다고. 첫날 나를 강제로 안으려고 했던 주제에. 어디로 데려가는지 말도 안 하고 다짜고짜 끌고 나오는 주제에. 나에 대해 아무것도 모르면서. 하킴은 자파가 따라오지 않는 것을 확인했으나, 슬쩍 돌아만 보고는 이래라 저래라 하지 않고 종종걸음으로 오른쪽으로 방향을 틀어버렸다. 내가 이대로 도망치면 어쩌려고? 잃어버릴까봐 무섭지도 않아? 좋아하니까, 믿을 수 있나보다.

"자파!"

그가 멀리서 그의 이름을 불렀다. 그는, 단지 이걸 위해 그렇게 도둑처럼 틈을 타 빠져나온 거라고 하기엔 좀 작고 야위어보이는 당나귀를 끌고 오고 있었다. 당나귀는 안장 뒤에 아마 오늘 아침에 급하게 챙겼지 싶은 짐을 싣고 있었다. 멀리 떠난다고 보기엔 가볍고, 단지 남은 오후를 즐기기 위함이라고 보기엔 좀 많은 양이었다. 아마 작은 텐트도 실려있지 싶은데. 그가 당나귀에 혼자 탈 수 있냐는 눈빛을 보내다가, 이제는 말할 수 있다는 듯 뿌듯한 기색으로 신나게 되지도 않는 단어들을 뱉어냈다.

"거기, 나빠. 아파. 악몽, 응?"

"뭐라는 거야."

"가자, 좋은.......lenet lê kirî, 있어."

끔찍할 정도의 외국어 실력으로 당당하게 의사소통을 시도하는 것이, 한심하게 보이지 않는다면 큰일난 것일까. 어차피 이제와서 돌아갈 수도 없었겠지만, 어쩐지 자파는 당나귀 등에 타는 것이 싫지가 않았다. 그에게서 기분이 옮은 것도 같았다. 그러고보면, 마지막으로 이렇게 멀리 나온 게 얼마만이더라. 자파를 당나귀에 태운 하킴은 고삐를 쥐고는 옆에 서서 당나귀와 나란히 걸었다. 남의 시선을 피하긴 피해야 하는 모양으로 일부러 큰길에서는 비껴나 대충 보면 있는 줄도 모르는 샛길로 굽이굽이 돌아갔다. 심장이 뛰기 시작했다. 기대가 되었다. 살면서, 오메가로 다시 태어나 새 인생을 살면서 무언가를 기대해본 적은 일찍이 없었다.


	10. 일탈 - 2

남의 집 포도밭을 지나 꽤 오랫동안 밟은 사람이 없었던 듯 풀이 옛길의 흔적만 겨우 남겨놓은 오솔길을 따라서도 한참, 자파가 뒤집어쓴 천 밑으로 땀을 제법 흘릴 때야 그들은 겨우, 산으로 올라가는 초입인 듯한 길에 접어들 수 있었다. 염소 수십 마리와 함께 걸을 수 있을 것 같을 정도로 넓었지만 실제로 오가는 사람들은 그들을 제하면 바람뿐인 듯했다. 자파는 굽이쳐 올라가는 길을 따라 고개를 조금씩 조금씩 들었다. 황량한 돌무더기였다. 나무라곤 군데군데에 신의 손에 쑤셔박혀진 번개처럼 자리한 몇 종류가 전부였는데, 그것들은 빈약한 몸뚱아리를 뒤틀며 하늘을 따라 멀리서봐도 가느다랄 뿐인 잎사귀만을 내어놓고 있었다. 그것보단 풍성한 풀들은 그래봐야 키도 아주 작은데다 겉으로 보기에도 질겨서, 아래 잎들이 줄줄이 누렇게 뜬 채 최근에 난 듯한 부분만 간신히 푸르름을 유지했다. 그 사이사이에 불에 타서 쓰러진 듯한 나무의 등걸이며 가지가 쌓여있는 꼴이 제법 산만했다. 새하얀 석회석이 푸른 물빛을 반사시키는 온천이나 자연스럽게 허물어져가는 고대 유적 따위를 기대했다면 자파는 애저녁에 실망했을 것이다. 사실, 당연히 하드리아누스의 문이나 피라미드같은 대 유적을 기대하고 있는 것은 아니었으나 적어도 그 근방에서 유명한 경치정도는 내심 보게 되지 않을까, 점쳐봤었기에 기분이 살짝 미묘해지는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 일단 그 지긋지긋한 방에서 빠져나올 수 있다는 안도감이 아니었더라면 자파는 충분히 봤으니 돌아가자고 찡얼거렸을 테다. 

그래, 올라가면 그 위에 뭐가 있는지도 모르지. 애써 마음을 다잡았으나 아래가 온통 황무지인데 꼭대기에서 아래를 내려다본들 얼마나 대단한 경치가 보일지도 모를 일이었다. 기대감이라고 해야 좋을까, 아주아주 조금 부풀어있던 얇고 투명하고 섬세한 막같은것이 툭, 끊어져버린 것만 같았다. 잊고 있었던 피곤함이 자파를 덮쳤다. 그래도 꾸준히 산책도 하고 스트레칭도 했던 것 같은데, 몸이 그새 더 말랑말랑해졌나보다. 엉덩이가 배겼고 긴장해서 앉아있느라 힘을 주고 있었던 허벅지 안쪽도 당기듯 아팠다. 어깨도 좀 찌뿌드드한 것 같았다. 피부는 벌써 세 톤이나 어두워진 것 같았고 (다음 순간 자파는 제가 오메가처럼 피부 밝기 따위나 고민하고 있었다는 것에 놀랐다) 또, 모르겠다. 아무튼 좀 신나는 곳에 갔으면 좋겠다. 

"하키이이이이이임........."

오메가가 된 것의 유일한 장점이 있다면, 아이처럼 굴어도 상관없다는 점이었다. 아니, 사람들은 오메가가 영원히 아이와 같은 순진한 상태에서 더 자라지 않기를 바라는 것 같았다. 신께서 늙어가는 몸과 함께 나이를 먹어가는 정신을 창조하셨다면, 분명 정신 역시 몸에 걸맞게 변화해가기를 바라셨을 것 같은데. 물론 신학적인 논쟁 따위야 자파가 관여할 수 있는 일이 아니었다. 자파는 지금 심심했고 아직도 몇 시간은 더 가야한다면 침묵 속에서 마냥 걷고있는 것 말고 뭔가 좀, 다른 일을 하고 싶었다. 뭐라도. 대충 지껄여봐. 자파는 그런 투로 투덜투덜댔고 지치지도 않는지 아직도 반 나절은 더 걸을 수 있을 것 같아보이는 하킴이 자파를 흘낏 돌아보더니 한참만에 입을 열었다.

"Hûn zanin, min her havîn dema ku ez zarok bûm, vî rêwî dimeşand, lê ..... ew xuya dike ku hîna gelek cihê ye ku ez bi te re me."

하킴은 검지로 제 가슴을 푹 찌르더니 손등이 위로 간 손바닥을 아래로 쭉 내렸다. 그리고는 주먹을 쥔 채 검지와 중지만 펼치고는 땅을 쳐다보는 가위모양을 열심히 허우적댔다. 아 뭐, 다녀봤던 길이라고? 어렸을 때? 아직도 약간은 심드렁한 상태로, 자파가 느릿느릿 주위를 둘러보았다. 하킴은 나무며 풀이며 바위의 특이하게 굴곡진 모양을 가리키며 뭐라 종알종알댔으나 자파가 공감할 수 있는 추억같은 게 있을 리 없었다. 쭉 도시에서 자랐는걸. 융기한 바위산과 가장 근접한 건물이 있다면야, 도시 전체에서 가장 높이 솟은 궁전 정도였을 것이다. 신을 향해 봉헌된 첨탑 따위는 논외니까 빼고. 왕궁은, 적어도 시민들에게 겉으로 드러나는 부분만큼은 주기적으로 보수를 해 언제나 반짝였고 도둑들이 쉽사리 올라갈 수 없는 높은 부분엔 도금까지 되어 있었다. 자파는 절벽에서 기적적으로 피어난 꽃따위가 아니라 섬세하게 장식된 덩굴무늬를 경외하며 자랐다. 그곳에 올라갈 수 있다는 믿음은 허무맹랑한 공상이었고, 그곳에 꽂힌 것은 뾰족한 창을 든 병사들 뿐이었다. 네 시작이 미미했으니 너는 평생을 그렇게 한미한 존재로 살다가겠지. 귀족들의 말발굽 따위를 아슬아슬하게 피해가며, 자파가 배워익힌 것은 그러한 위계질서 뿐이었다. 바위산이라고? 자파는 비웃기 위해 하킴을 슥 쳐다봤으나, 이야기를 털어놓는 하킴의 눈에 깃든 것은 분명 애정이었으므로 눈을 내리깔고 말았다. 하지만 당신 역시, 주어진 조건을 사랑했겠지. 그게 무엇이든.

"Bi bizinan û mîvan re, ez dimeşiyam ....... an donê xwe vekişand, hûn dikarin bêjin, lê qenaeta min ev e ku pasta ji vî rengê kesktir bû. Ezman zelal, û kenî! Dad her gav çîrokên kêfxweş ên li tevahiya gund dizanibû. Birayê min û min tevahiya rojê guhdarî çîrokên wî dikirin."

멀리서는 이름을 알 수 없는 종류의 배리가 짙은 자줏빛으로 익어가는 덤불을 보며, 자파는 수염이 없고 턱은 좀 더 둥근 어린 하킴이 주위를 뛰어다니는 상상을 했다. 잘 되지는 않았다. 수염이 나지 않고 턱이 각지지 않은 하킴의 이미지를 떠올릴 수가 없었다. 시골의 삶에 대해 아는 것이 하나도 없었다. 먹을 수 있는 열매인지, 아니면 맛이 없거나 독이 들어서 이 척박한 땅에서도 익어갈 수 있을 정도로 버려진 식물인지 알 수가 없었다. 과거는, 미래와 같았다. 어쨌거나 둘 다 여기 없다. 그리고 내리쬐는 하늘, 어려서 천지분간도 못하던 당신이 뛰어다니던 때의 하늘은 어두웠는지 밝았는지, 비가 내렸는지 눈이 내렸는지. 바람이 시원했다. 길을 따라 위에서부터 아래로 몰아치는 바람의 냄새를 맡다가 자파는, 깨달았다. 얼굴이 달걀귀신처럼 희미한 그때의 당신도 염소를 쳤으리란 것. 당신은 이곳에서 평생을 지냈겠구나. 이런 풍경을 보며 이런 길을 걷고 산과 들을 뛰어다니며 가축에게 풀을 먹였겠구나. 하킴에게도, 인생이 있었겠구나.

"Dibe ku ew bîranîn e ku vê yekê dike, erê? Her tiştê ku ji wî zalimtir tê bîra min ......."

그가 시간의 흐름속에 잘려진 파편이 아니라 그 모든 것이 응집된 인간으로 보이는 것은 너무나도 생경한 경험이었다. 하킴에게도 제 어깨와 맞부딪칠 육체가 있음을 깨닫고 놀랐었던 것처럼, 자파는 하킴이 단순히 저를 납치해온 인간이 아니라 이곳에서 뿌리를 박고 생명력을 키워온 사내라는 데에 놀랐다. 이것이 알파들의 특권인가. 자파는 고민했다. 사람으로 태어나 사람으로 살 수 있다니. 갑작스레 원인모를 갈증이 느껴졌다. 부럽고 궁금하고 질투가 났다. 대체 그것은 무슨 느낌인지, 그렇게 되기 위해 당신은 어떠한 일들을 겪고 또 해왔는지. 어렸을 땐 어땠는지. 그때도 이 길이 이렇게 적막했는지. 그 밖의 모든 것들.

해를 볼 일이 많은 사람의 습관인지, 그는 살짝 인상을 쓴 채였다. 요 며칠 정성들여 손볼 틈이 없었던 수염은 평소에 비해 덥수룩했고 터번만이 변함없이 정갈했다. 그 얼굴의 윤곽, 굽어진 코, 당나귀 고삐를 쥔 단단한 손, 귓바퀴, 자파는 정신없이 그를 구성하는 모든 부분들을 받아삼켰다. 전에는 그냥 보이는 대로 대강 사실을 긁어냈다면 이번에는 끌과 정을 가져오듯 철저하게 부수어 눈으로, 코로, 뇌로 가져갔다. 당신은 언제부터 인상을 썼을까? 수염은 몇 살때부터 났을까? 처음 발현하던 때에 나는, 발정난 오메가가 있어서는 안 될 단 한 곳에 있었다. 당신은 어디에 있었을까? 어려서 다녔다는 이곳은 아무것도 없는 허허벌판이고 지금 사는 곳은 내가 다닌 부분만 헤아려봐도 꽤나 넓은 대저택의 일부인데, 그 사이에 무슨 일이 있었을까? 당신의 아버지는 어떤 사람일까? 할아버지는? 내가 있기 전에도, 당신에겐 오메가가 있었을까?

알고 싶었다. 

자파는 조금 전까지만해도 특색없이 지루하기만 하던 외진 산길이 전혀 다르게 보인다는 데에 퍽 의아해했다. 초목의 빛깔, 절벽 한가운데에 누구도 들어갈 수 없는 동굴이 생긴 부분. 선사시대에 살던 신이 토기를 빚던 손으로 함께 빚어낸 듯한 검고 누런 바위 줄무늬. 멧토끼. 어디 있었는지도 모르게 날아와 단번에 멧토끼를 채가는 수리. 수리에게 먹이를 빼앗겨버린 여우. 자신은 단지, 하킴의 추억이 담긴 공간이란 사실을 인지했을 뿐이다. 단지 그것만으로 유기적으로 맞물려 돌아가는 거대한 무엇인가의 일부가 된 듯한 기분이 들었다. 자파는 손을 펴서, 하킴과는 조금도 닮지 않은 자신의 손바닥을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 칼을 쥐느라 생긴 굳은살은 빠진 지 오래였다. 심심풀이로 기르기 시작한 손톱은 이제 제법 그럴싸한 모양새를 띄고 있었다. 조금도 하킴과 닮은 구석이 없었다. 그런데도, 단지 그에 대해 조금 다르게 느끼게 되었다는 이유로 돌아갈 곳이 생겼다는 애착감을 느끼게 되다니. 자파는 천천히 손을 들어올려 입을 틀어막았다. 다분히 혼자만의 이야기를 끝낸 후 저만의 또다른 감상에 빠진 하킴은 가끔 탄식이나 할 뿐, 이쪽은 좀처럼 보지 않고 있느라 몰랐다. 그런 제 알파의 덩치며 기골의 장대함 따위를 헤아려보던 자파는 마침내, 인정하고야 말았다.

하킴을 사랑하게 되었다는 것을. 

단순히 길을 보여주기 위해 굳이 산을 되짚어 올라가진 않을 것이다. 그러니 아마 저 위에는 뭔가 더, 특별한 것이 있지 않을까. 왜인진 모르겠으나 굳이 몸을 날래게 놀려야 할 정도의 일이라면 위험을 무릅쓰고서라도 보여주고 싶은 간절함이 아니었을까. 아니다, 특별하지 않아도 좋다. 하드리아누스의 문 같은 건 이젠 바라지도 않는다. 그저 누군가의 돌무덤이라도 좋으니 그게 당신을 조금 더 알게 되는 일이라면, 괜찮을 것 같다. 뭐라도 좋으니 함께하고 싶었다. 심장이 미친듯이 뛰었다. 그것을 들킬까봐서, 자파는 남은 길을 가는 내내 잠자코 있었고 하킴은 더이상 돌아보지 않았다. 그림자가 아침과는 반대방향으로 길어지기 시작했다. 중턱에 이르러서야 보인 것은 탁 트인 고원과, 동굴을 뚫어서 낸 듯한 동굴벽집이었다.


	11. 일탈 - 3

창문으로 인영이 어른어른거렸다. 가장 먼저 뛰쳐나온 사람은 늙은 여자 오메가였다. 피부색도, 머리색도 이목구비도 하나도 닮지 않았는데도 자파는 단지 그가 '늙은' '오메가'라는 이유로 흠칫 놀랐다. 별 상관은 없는 이야기였는데, 그녀의 정신은 온통 하킴에만 쏠려있었기 때문이다. 

"Hakim!"

하킴의 이름을 연신 불러대며 손을 잡고, 또 끌어안기도 하며 정말이지 십 년만에 온 손주처럼 맞는 모습에 자파는 혹시 하킴의 할머니쯤 되나 얼핏 고민했다. 그러나 곧 그 생각일랑 접을 수밖에 없었는데, 우선 땅딸막한 키의 노인이 하킴과는 외형적으로 전혀 닮지 않았던데다 또 반가운 첫인사가 끝나자 하킴에게 꾸벅꾸벅 허리를 숙여가며 인사까지 해대는 모양새가 도저히 동등한 신분이라고는 보이지 않아서였다. 하킴이 그런 그녀를 손으로 막으며 형식을 갖춘 절일랑 못하게 막으려는 것이 뭔가 긴 사연을 내포하고 있는 듯싶었으나 물어볼 수도 없었고 그럴 상황도 아니었다. 그녀가 자파는 눈에 보이지도 않는다는 듯 하킴만을 붙들고 이것저것, 아마도 안부인 듯한 것을 물어보는 통에 어정쩡한 모양새로 홀로 남은 자파는 한 두 번정도 눈치를 보다 결국 혼자 조용히 당나귀에서 내렸다. 잘못 착지했는지 땅에 발이 닿을 때 무릎이 찌르르, 했다.

"아!"

무심결에 낸 소리에, 하킴의 고개가 홱 돌아갔다. 하킴은 해를 등지고 서있는지라 각도상 자파로서는 눈이 부셔서 그의 얼굴을 제대로 볼 수가 없었다. 인상을 쓰고 있는 것 같기도 하고. 아무튼지간에 저를 걱정한다는 것 하나만큼은 확실했다. 땅에 발이 붙은듯, 자파는 꼼짝도 할 수가 없었다. 그저 남들 앞에서 눈이 좀 마주쳤을 뿐인데 그렇게 민망할 수가 없었다. 그런데 어찌나 민망한지 눈조차 돌릴 수가 없었다. 얼굴이 발갛게 익은 채 무릎만 매만지고 있는 것이 심각해보였는지 하킴이 오메가의 손을 조심스럽게 내려놓고 이쪽으로 다가오기 시작했다. 그녀는 아마, 그때에서야 비로소 하킴이 당나귀 위에 태워온 것이 무엇인지 제대로 인지한 듯했다. 노인의 시선이 조금 전까지만해도 제 앞에 서있던 하킴으로부터 이쪽으로 조금씩 이동했다. 꼭 낡아서 끼긱끼긱 소리를 내며 돌아가는 태엽인형 같은 모양새였다. 백발에, 약간의 백내장 기운이 있는지 탁해진 눈동자가 자파를 정면으로 쳐다보았을 때, 자파는 제대로 보이지 않음에도 확실히 느낄 수 있었다. 적의. 아직 서로 대화조차 나누지 않았는데도 노인은 자파를 마치 버러지 보듯 진심으로 혐오하고 있었다. 누군진 몰라도 하킴이 오랫동안 알아온 사람과 시작부터 척을 져서 좋을 건 없겠지. 왜, 무엇때문에 미움을 받는지도 모르면서 자파는 일단 손사래부터 쳤다.

"괜찮아!"

자파의 입에서 외국어가 튀어나오자 노인의 눈이 더욱 가늘어졌다. 자파는 오메가가 이렇게 공격적인 향을 낼 수도 있는지, 그때에서야 알았다. 노인 특유의 체취와 섞인 조금은 쿰쿰하기도 한 냄새가 몹시도 거북스러웠다.

"별 거 아냐. 이제 괜찮아졌어. 볼일 보고 그래."

그러고보면 노인은 하킴을 제외하면 자파가 제대로 마주한 첫 현지인이었다. 자신이 좀처럼 이곳 사람들과 마주칠 일이 없었던 게 이래서인지, 자파는 문득 궁금해졌다. 별로 기분이 좋아지는 궁금증은 아니었다. 하기야, 약탈한 곳에서 데려온 출신 모를 오메가인데다 말도 잘 못하고 오메가로서의 재주도 하나 없는데 곱게 보일 리가 없을 것이다. 왜인지 조금 움츠러드는 기분이었다. 자파는 괜히 헐렁해진 머리천을 꽉 동여맸다. 좋아하기만 하면 끝나는 줄로만 알았는데, 이제 겨우 시작일 뿐이란 것이 비로소 실감이 났다. 타향이라는 것도. 고향에선 인간취급도 해주지 않았을 지언정 어쨌든 자국에서 난 가축이나 물건 정도로는 호감을 가져주었는데, 여기선 도리어 처음부터 호감도가 왕창 깎인 상태에서 그 단단하고 험한 골을 홀로 메워나가야 한다는 것도. 믿을만한 것이라곤 제 알파 하나밖에 없었다. 분명 무릎 통증은 한참 전에 가셨는데, 신경을 타고 온 몸에 충격이 퍼지는 느낌이 들었다. 하킴마저 저에게 좋게 대해주지 않았더라면. 관계의 주도권을 자신이 쥐고 있다는 것, 그러니 마음을 열지 않으면 제가 이기는 싸움이란 것은 오만이요 착각일 뿐이었다. 하킴이 없으면 자신은 아무것도 아니었다. 그가 그동안 자파를 고향 여자보다도 더 정중하게 대접해주고 있었기에 아직까지도 실감하지 못했던 것이다.

그래서? 이제 그를 사랑하는 데다 주제를 알아버렸으니 자존심이고 뭐고 다 숙이고 들어가야 하는가? 잘못했다고, 울며 회개를 해야하나? 네가 뭐라고, 그래봐야 한낱 오메가일 뿐인 것을, 하고 자책하며 남은 하루를 보내야 하는가? 

어려운 문제였다. 속이 답답한 만큼 하킴에 대한 애정도 커졌는데 노인이 하킴과 저를 물리적으로 철저히 분리시키고 있어 마음까지 단절된 것만 같았다. 산 위에 뭐가 있느냐고, 궁금해했던 것을 떠올리며 자파는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 그나마 하킴이 노인을 무척이나 반가워하는 것이 좋다면 좋은 일이겠고, 등이 떠밀려 저를 놔두고서 문으로 들어가면서도 잊지 않고서 얼른 따라 들어오라는 손짓을 해주는 게 고마운 일이겠다. 동굴을 깎아 만든 집이니 당연하겠지만, 안은 어둡고도 서늘했다. 그 안으로 후줄근한 세간살이가 닳아 없어지지 못해 겨우 존재만 하고 있었다. 그리고 더 안쪽으로, 횃불의 그을음이 벽을 시커멓게 물들인 안쪽 복도 거위에 자파와 엇비슷한 나이대의 여자 오메가 하나와 형질을 알 수 없는 대여섯살 먹은 어린애가 구석에서 잔뜩 경계를 하고 있었다. 동굴에 세워진 석순인가 싶은 모습에 자파는 갈곳을 잃었다. 이곳의 예의범절을 모르니 하다못해 태연한 척 인사조차 나눌 수 없었다. 차라리 꿔다놓은 보릿자루라도 되었다면 환영이라도 얼마간 받았을텐데. 그나마도, 하킴을 외간 남자로 여기는지 여자는 금세 동굴의 다른 부분인 듯한 곳으로 사라져버려, 자파는 아이에게 팔자에도 없는 어색한 미소를 지어보여야만 했다. 아이가 눈을 반대쪽으로 굴렸다. 

아이는 아마 하킴도 모르나 보았다. 젊은 오메가는 빠져나갔지만 자신은 이 환대에 굳이 끼어야만 하게 된 것이 무척이나 애석한 태도로, 뒷짐을 지고는 나사를 조이듯 바닥에 발을 배배 돌려가며 대충 인사를 했다. 

"안녕하세요."

하킴의 대답은 짐작하기에 아마도, '그래, 잘 있었니?' 쯤 되나보았다. 역시 당연하단 듯 아이는 자파의 존재를 간단히 무시해버렸고 자파는 저도 여자를 따라서 눈치껏 안채로 들어가야 하는지 심각하게 고민했다. 천만다행히도 그리 길지는 않았는데, 마침내 노인의 등쌀을 이겨낸 하킴이 주눅이 든 자파의 어깨를 꽉 붙잡으며 제쪽으로 끌어당겼기 때문이다. 

"다야(자파의 짧은 언어적 지식으로는 이것이 그녀의 이름인지 늙은 여자를 일컫는 호칭의 일종인지 구분을 할 수가 없었다), 이쪽은 자파에요. 자파, 이쪽은 내 다야."

그건 하킴이 둘 수 있는 가장 명쾌하고 가장 강력한 수였지만, 동시에 최악의 수였다. 하킴의 행동으로 인해 자파가 그냥 오메가가 아니고 적어도 하킴의 정식 부인은 된다는 사실을 깨달은 다야가 자파를 향한 적개심을 더욱 불태우게 되었기 때문이다. 그러나 이 집에서 가장 서열이 높은 사람이 한 말이었던 만큼 더이상 노골적으로 없는 척은 할 수가 없어서, 다야는 자파에게 형식적인 인사를 던졌고 자파는 적절한 답례를 몰라 하는 수 없이 제 나라의 예법대로 대했다. 그녀의 향이 더욱 불쾌해졌다. 이제 어떻게 해야 하냐고, 자파는 동아줄을 청하듯 하킴을 힐끔 쳐다보았고 하킴은 잠시만 참으라는 눈빛을 보내며 자파를 저쪽에 있는 의자로 보냈다. 그 작은 실랑이를 틈타 아이는 이미 사라지고 없었다. 어찌보면 다행이었다. 벌써부터 피곤했으니까. 아무도 만날 일이 없는 제 집이 간절하고 하킴을 누구와도 나눌 일이 없는 제 방이 간절해서, 자파는 지는 석양을 바라보았다. 적어도 해만큼은 여기서나 거기서나 변함없이 지나보다. 돌아가면, 하킴이 무언가를 하자고 할 때 절대로 거절하지 말아야겠다. 남들이 저를 없는 사람 취급하는 것을 환대로 여기고 쥐죽은듯이 살아야겠다. 전에는 무력함을 인지하면 화가 났었는데, 이쯤되고보니 그게 다 뭔 소용인가 싶어서 화도 나지 않았다. 하킴을 좋아한다는 것을 똑똑히 알게 된 뒤로 마음이 고장이 나버린 모양이었다. 어쩌면 이제서야, 순리대로 돌아간 것인지도 모르겠고. 멍하니, 힘을 빼고 있자니 둘이 대화를 이어가는 소리가 들려왔다. 

"Ez nefret dikim ku vê yekê bêjim, lê ez tenê hatim vir da ku wî ceyran nîşan bidim. Plus, ez nikarim li vir bimînim pir dirêj bim. Ne ku gava di vê malê de alpha tune."

_"I hate to say this, but I only came here to show him the cave. Plus, I can't stay here for long anyway, not when there's no alpha in this household."_

작은 비명소리가 들린 것은 그즈음이었다. 하킴의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 새 소리를 낸 다야는 갑자기 통곡을 하기 시작했다. 오래간만에 본 반가운 사람과 대체 무슨 이야기를 나누고 있기에 기쁨의 눈물도 아니고 탄식과 서러움이 쏟아져나오는지 모르겠다. 이방인인 자파로서는 상황이 더욱 미궁으로 빠져들고 있을 뿐이어서, 소외감을 사랑하는 사람의 일이니까 참아야 한다는 단념으로 부둥켜안고 있을 수밖에 없었다. 이제 하킴의 신경은 완전히 다야에게로 쏠려버렸다. 자파는 고향에서 오메가란 모름지기 입이 무겁고 자애로워야 한다고 했던 것을 되새기고 또 되새겼다. 하나도 도움이 되지는 않았지만 하킴이 드디어 저와 특별한 기억을 공유해줄 것이라 여겼을 때 저 교활한 할망구가 나타나 제 호주머니에 눈깔사탕 집어넣듯 남편을 빼앗아갔다는 생각에 매달리는 것보단 나았다. 흐느끼는 중간중간에 그녀가 말했고 대화는 그럭저럭 이어지는 것 같아보였다.

"Ew mîna eskerekî wêrek bû ku ew bû ...... tu carî wî dîsa nabînin ...... Ew dibêjin bêaqil Amez jî vegeriya ...... na, ne kurê min."

_"Enlisted like a brave soldier he was......never to see him again......They say even stupid Amez came back......no, not my boy."_

"Te çima gazî min nekir? Ger min zû zû nas bikira, min ê doza xwe bikira ku ez fêm bikim ka çi bûbû."

_"Why didn't you call me? If I'd known sooner, I'd have done my best to figure out what had happened."_  


"Ez ji te hez dikim hezkirî yê delal, tu jî mîna kurê min î, lê tu dizanî ku ez ê ji tu malbata te alîkarî nekim."

_"I love you dearly, my sweetheart, you are like my son, but you know I won't get helped by any of your family."_  


"Daya, ji kerema xwe viya wusa tiştan nebêjin, ez bawer im em ê rê ji xwe re bibînin ......"

_"Daya, please don't say things like that, I'm sure we will find some way to ......"_  


"Ma hûn hîn jî ji bo Prince Ali re xizmet dikin?"

_"Are you still serving for Prince Ali?"_

"아닙니다."

그 말만큼은 자파의 귀에도 똑똑히 들렸다. 그 말을 하며, 하킴은 한 손을 거실 반대편 식탁 의자에 앉은 다야에게 다정하게 얹고 있으되 눈으로는 다시 자파를 보았다. 어조가 매우 단호했고, 눈빛에서 희미한 후회.......라고 해야 할지 회한이라고 강조해서 넣어야 할지 모를 기색이 얽혔기에 자파는 완전히 기분이 엉망이 되고야 말았다. 하킴이야 옹졸한 사내가 아니니 자파를 바로 앞에 두고서 저희들끼리만 자파의 흉을 보았으리라고는 절대로 생각하지 않았다. 그러나 대화의 주제가 자신이 아니었대도, 그렇게 밝고 기운차보였던 하킴이 정작 목적지에 도착해 그동안은 한번도 보여주지 않던 힘들어하는 표정을 보여주는 것은 견디기 힘든 일이었다. 좋아했으니까. 걱정하는 것을 읽혔는지, 하킴은 자파의 눈을 피했다. 그 모습이 너무 가슴 아파서, 자파는 다야가 저를 끔찍이도 싫어한다는 사실도 무시하고서 자리에서 일어났다. 역시 정숙한 오메가 노릇같은 건 저와 맞지 않았다. 악몽을 꿀 때면 항상 달래줬던 것이 하킴이었으므로, 반대로 저도 하킴이 슬퍼보일 때 침묵해선 안될 것 같았다. 그게 의리가 아닐지.

"괜찮아?"

전혀 괜찮아보이지 않았지만, 하킴은 괜찮다고 대답했다. 미덥지 않은데 본인이 그렇다니 믿기는 해야하는 기분. 하킴도 그동안 이렇게 답답했을지. 뒤이어 들려오는 나가자는 말에, 벌써 밖에는 땅거미가 내리앉고 있었는데도 자파는 홀가분하게 문을 나섰다. 


	12. 소원과 동굴 - 1

마당에선 멀리 도망친 줄로만 알았던 어린애가 당나귀를 만져보려 이리 기웃 저리 기웃 대고 있었다. 말뚝 대용으로 쓴 말라죽은 나무를 한 팔로 끌어안고서 다른 손을 뻗었다가, 콧잔등을 스칠 양이면 뭐가 그리 겁이 나는지 도로 홱 빼버렸다. 그러기를 여러차례, 앞에서 자꾸 왔다갔다하는 꼬마가 성가신지 당나귀가 울음소리를 내며 콧김을 식식 뿜자 아이는 뒤로 돌아가 한층 대담하게 목을 쓸기 시작했다. 이 시골에서 대여섯살이면 벌써 일을 시작할 나이이고, 이런 척박한 곳에서 농사를 지을 리도 없으니 분명 양이나 염소를 칠 것 같은데 어째 동물을 별로 본 적이 없는 모양새였다. 그러고보면 흔히들 키우는 닭 소리도 들어본 적이 없는 것 같고. 다야가 싫은 것과는 별개로 작은 호기심이 든 자파는 아이를 뒤로 한 채 살금살금 돌아 벽을 따라 길게 난 집의 외부를 둘러보기 시작했다. 닭이 있기는 있었지만 짚으로 만든 우리 속에는 겨우 다 늙은 수탉 한 마리와 눈병이 든 것 같은 암탉 한 마리와 이제 막 성체의 깃털이 돋기 시작하는 중닭 한 마리가 있을 뿐이었다. 텃밭이라고 불러도 좋을지 모르겠는 초라한 화단에는 채소열매 몇 그루와 뿌리야채 몇 포기가 죽지 못해 살아가고 있었다. 다른 곳에 문이 또 있는지는 몰라도 적어도 여기서 양이나 염소의 존재를 확인할 수는 없었다. 식물을 둘러보다가 손에 묻은 진액을 천에 문질러닦은 자파는 멈춰서서, 얼마간 생각했다. 노인과 여자와 아이의 조합이고 주위에 힘을 쓸 알파가 있는 것 같지도 않아보이는데 이 사람들은 대체 무엇으로 먹고 사는 걸까? 벽에서 이제 막 회반죽이 떨어지기 시작한 것을 보면 분명 어느 시점에는 알파가 있었다는 소리인데. 

딱히 알 바는 아니었지만. 싫어하는 사람들의 사정을 굳이 깊이 알고 싶지는 않았다. 공감하며 가슴 아파하기엔 제가 당한 게 있었던 데다 그런 고민 없이도 충분히 삶이 힘들었으니까. 약간의 찝찝함만큼은 거두지 못하는 채로, 자파는 왔던 곳을 되짚어 앞마당으로 나왔고 하킴이 당나귀 등에 실려있던 짐을 푸는 것을 보았다. 뭘 그리 가져왔나 했더니 이 집에 줄 식량을 그렇게 바리바리 싸들고 왔나보다. 텐트를 비롯해, 그들 부부가 쓸 물건들은 따로 챙겨 뒤에 놓은 하킴은 단지를 일일이 열어가며 이게 뭐고 저건 뭐라고 설명을 했다. 훈제 고기, 계란, 양젖, 치즈, 곡물 조금. 절대적인 양이야 많지는 않았으나 식구가 식구니 아껴 먹는다면 몇 주는 갈 듯싶었다. 

"Carek din hûn hewceyê alîkariyê ne, ji kerema xwe telefon bikin. Ez ji te re soz didim ku apê min tiştekî li ser wê nezanibû. Na, vê yekê wekî deyn qebûl nakin. Ew hindiktirîn e ku ez ji bo we bikim."

_"Next time you need help, please call. I promise you my uncle wouldn't know a thing about it. No, don't consider this as a debt. It's the least I can do for you."_

뭐라뭐라 단단히 일러둔 하킴은 마지막으로 당나귀 곁에 선 아이에게 뭐라고 길게 설명을 하기 시작했다. 아마도 간단하게 돌보는 법을 가르쳐주는 듯싶었는데, 당나귀를 익숙하게 슥슥 쓰다듬다가 아이에게도 한번 제대로 만져볼 기회를 주었기 때문이다. 물 어쩌고 아침 어쩌고. 아마 놓고 갈 모양인가 보았다. 하긴, 동물을 더 타고가기엔 날이 이미 많이 어두워지긴 했다. 아까 오면서 하킴이랑 같이 빵을 좀 뜯어먹긴 했지만 제대로 저녁을 먹지도 못했고. 아, 그럼 사람이 가기에도 좀 늦은 거 아닌가? 이곳에 더는 머물고 싶지 않다는 마음과 밤에 어딜 가고 싶지 않다는 마음 사이에서 잠시 갈등하는 동안, 하킴은 망설임없이 등에 한결 가벼워진 짐을 짊어졌고 다야에게서 횃불을 받아들었다. 

"가?"

고개를 끄덕이는 걸 보니 정말로 가려는 모양이었다. 하루종일 걷기만 했는데 지치지도 않는지, 이번엔 등짐을 짊어졌는데도 자파보다 걸음이 빨랐다. 제가 한 걸음 걷는 동안 두세 걸음은 족히 걸어서, 자파는 나중에가선 거의 뛰어야만 했다. 쉬었다 가자고, 말이 통하든 통하지 않든 마구 내뱉으며 아무렇게나 주저앉지 않은 것은 하킴이 걸음을 늦추어서가 아니라, 우뚝 멈춰서서였다. 산의 해는 빨리 져서, 해가 진 게 얼마 전인 것 같은데도 그즈음이면 벌써 횃불 주위 조금밖에는 보이지 않았다. 그나마도 하킴이 앞을 보느라 쓰고 있었고 하킴의 등짐이 줄었다곤 해도 아직 제법 커서, 어렴풋한 인영 외에는 어둠만이 보일 뿐이었다. 소리를 듣고서, 자파는 지금 낭떠러지에 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 세 발자국 너머가 바로 절벽이었다. 대체 이 인간이 밤에 어딜 가겠다고 겁도 없이 나섰단 말인가? 그제서야, 말해줘야 한다는 생각이 들긴 든 모양인지 자파를 바라보기 위해 돌아선 하킴의 눈은 그럼에도 제법 진지해보였다. 

"여기, 가야해."

"미쳤구나, 당신."

"어........"

그는 어조로 자파가 불만을 토해냈다는 건 알아챈 듯했으나, 딱히 설득할 도리가 없었다. 자파더러 등짐에서 나무토막 하나를 뽑아들게 하더니 불을 나눠붙이며, 가자고 재촉하는 것이 협상의 전부였다. 자파가 달랑 횃불 하나만 믿고서 앞에 뭐가 있는지도 모를 절벽 (아마 위험천만한 길이 있으리라)을 순순히 따라갈 것이라 여겼다면, 하킴은 정말로 미쳤다. 지금 생각해보면 처음부터 어떻게 생겨먹은 어디로 간다고 말을 해주지 않았던 것부터 수상했다. 그렇게 사려깊은 사람이 다야가 자길 싫어할 것임을, 그래서 얼마나 길게 머무를 생각이었든 잠도 자지 못하고 쫒기듯 그 집에서 나와야 하리라는 것까지도 몰랐다는 것이 말이 안 됐다. 가자고? 자꾸 어딜 가자는 거야, 죽으러? 얼마나 긴 지도 모르고 폭이 얼마나 좁은지도 모르고 앞에 뭐가 있는지도 모르는데 어떻게 가라는 거야 뭘 믿고서? 자파는 아무것도 아니었다. 밖에 나가봐야 눈총만 받을 뿐이었고, 가당치도 않은 대접을 받아도 항의 한번 못하는 가축만도 못한 신세에 매일 주눅들어 있었다. 방에 갇혀있으면서도 나가볼 생각을 한번 안 한 사람이었다. 오메가였다. 조금만 빨리 걸어도 숨이 찼고, 어두우면 이제 무서웠다. 악몽도 종종 꿨다. 그런 사람인데, 대체 제게 뭘 바라고 있다는 말인가? 자파는 도리질을 치며 뒤로 물러났다. 그러다 괜히 튀어나온 돌맹이를 밟고서 지레 놀라 히익, 바람 빠지는 소리를 냈다. 하킴은 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 

"악몽, 없어. 저기, 잠. 나도 많이."

상황상 손을 쓰기 거북하니, 하킴은 알파향을 풀기 시작했다. 아니, 거두기 시작했다고 보는 게 맞겠다. 이제는 익숙해져서 아무렇지도 않지만 아직까지도 항상 최대치로 개방하고 다니는 알파향이 조금 연해졌다. 농담이 달라져서인지, 새삼스레 그의 향이 다시금 의식이 되었다. 약간 간지러운 것 같기도 하고. 살살 어루만지는 듯한 기분이 들기도 하고. 전같았으면 이것도 불쾌하다고 피부를 벅벅 긁었을텐데. 그가 자신을 달래는 것이 싫지가 않았다. 정말 사지로 내모는 게 맞아서 이대로 등을 떠밀린다고 해도 배신당하기 전까지는 진심으로 믿을 것 같았다. 

"Werin, Jafar, ez dizanim ku hûn xortek wêrek î."

_"come on, Jafar, aren't you a brave young man."_

어조가 무척이나 부드러웠다. 물론 한 마디도 못알아듣겠지만 자파에게는 꼭, 떨어지거든 잡아주겠다는 말처럼 들렸다. 눈빛이 그랬다. 자파는 마른 침을 삼켰다. 언젠가 하킴이 자신을 자파로 사랑해주었으면, 하고 바랐던 적이 있었다. 꼭 지금이 바로 그 순간인 것만 같았다. 어찌보면 아무 일도 아닌지도 몰랐지만, 적어도 자파 본인도 자신이 없을 때에 험한 길을 걸을 수 있다고 믿어준다면. 자파는 등짐을 툭툭 건드렸다. 대충 만져도 무거운 것이 느껴졌다. 피곤할텐데 내색도 안 하고서 어떻게 해서든 자신에게 좋은 꼴을 보여주겠다고 위험을 무릅쓸 정도면, 자신도 용기를 내야 맞는 게 아닐까. 따지고보면 다야는 하킴을 몹시 좋아했으므로 하킴에게는 그 집을 급히 나와야 할 이유가 없었다. 식량도 챙겨왔으니 저녁까지 차려먹고 아예 한숨 잤어도 상관 없었을 것이다. 아침에 출발하면 당연히 그에게나 하킴에게나 더 좋을 것이고. 심지어 하킴은 나오기 직전엔 표정도 안 좋았는데.

등짐이 시야를 방해한다는 생각을 한 모양인지, 하킴은 자파를 앞세웠다. 앞에 가서 횃불을 비추어보니 한 사람이 겨우 갈 법한 돌길이 겨우 나 있었다. 위는 또 돌인 것을 보면 돌을 이만큼 깎아낸 것도 같았는데 그렇다고 보기엔 어린아이 발 하나 정도는 거뜬히 빠질 정도로 골이 깊은 바닥이 도저히 사람의 손이 닿아 보이지가 않았다. 갈 수 있을까? 정말로? 자파는 후들대는 다리를 뻗어 조심스럽게 한 걸음 내딛었다. 쥘 곳도 없는 절벽을 남는 손으로 꽉 밀어가면서였다. 심장이 뛰는 소리가 밖에까지 들리는 것 같았다. 뒤에 있는 하킴은 격려하는 듯한 알파향과 횃불 타는 소리와 자파를 따라 걷는 발자국 소리로만 느껴졌다. 자파가 멈추면 그도 멈췄고 자신 없다는 듯 괜히 불을 아래로 비추면 그러지 말고 집중하라는 뉘앙스의 말을 던졌다. 그가 보이지 않게 되고서야 비로소, 자파는 지켜야만 하는 대상으로서의 사랑을 이해갔다. 수동적이란 것이 꼭 나쁜 것만은 아니구나. 어쨌거나 느리게라도 움직인다는 이야기니까. 앞에서 자신이 움직여야만 뒷사람도 나아갈 수 있는 그러한 신뢰. 자파가 언젠가는 마음을 열고 사랑을 되돌려줄 것이라는 믿음이 없었더라면 하킴은 애시당초 이곳으로 오잔 이야기도 꺼내지 않았을 거였다. 그렇다면, 굳이 자파에게 다야를 소개시킨 것 역시 비슷한 이유에서일까? 알파가 없는 집. 기울어진 살림살이. 불타던 수도. 대충은, 다야가 자신을 싫어하는 이유를 알 것도 같았다. 아마도 다야의 알파는....... 

"아!"

생각이야 어찌됐든 무서운 것만은 틀림없어 나중에는 네 발로 기다시피하던 자파는 고개를 들자마자 탄성을 내질렀다. 드디어 평지가 나오기에 엉거주춤 도로 일어섰더니, 눈 앞에 입을 벌린 사자를 조각한 동굴의 측면이 눈에 들어왔던 것이다. 이 한밤중에 동굴 입구에 매달린 것이 그냥 종유석이 아니라 사람이 깎아만든 이빨이란 것을 알 수 있는 것도, 수천 마리는 됨직한 야광의 벌레들이 동굴 안에서부터 쏟아져나와 하늘을 밝게 수놓았기 때문이었다. 자파는 전체적인 모습을 보기 위해 고개를 꺾으며 살짝 뒤로 물러났고 자연스럽게 따라오던 하킴의 품에 폭 안겼다. 볼에 하킴의 수염이 까슬하니 싫지 않은 느낌으로 닿았다. 하킴이 물었다. 

"좋아?"

"응.......예쁘다."

"자파도, 예쁘다."

그가 예기치못하게 농담조로 덧붙인 한마디에 자파는 기어이 소름이 돋아 저만치 튀어나갔다. 그가 크게 웃었다. 지형지물을 타고 웃음 소리가 통통 튀었다. 자파가 이번에는 하킴이 무거운 등짐을 쾅 하고 내려놓는 묵직한 소리에 놀라자, 웃음 소리는 더욱 크게 메아리쳤다. 

"이......짐승!"

별로 타격은 없어보였지만, 그래도 자파는 입을 삐죽였다. 싱숭생숭한 기분이 가라앉지 않았다. 정말이지 낯설었다. 오메가가 되면 신경 구조까지 바뀌어서, 방금 전까진 사랑하니 진정한 신뢰니 하는 낯간지러운 말을 속으로 실컷 늘어놓은 주제에 막상 하킴에게서 비슷한 말을 들으면 펄쩍 뛰게 되는 것인가. 이랬다 저랬다, 갈피를 잡을 수가 없어지고 하킴의 손이 부끄러워 미칠 것 같으면서도 하킴이 그러한 거절을 뚫고 제 중심을 바로잡아주길 바라게 되는 것인가. 미칠듯한 모순이었다. 뚫고나갈 방법이 보이지 않았다. 그야말로 눈앞이 캄캄한 지경이었다. 사람을 이렇게 만든 주제에, 하킴은 태연히 뭉친 어깨나 스트레칭하느라 바빴다. 그게 이유도 모르게 미워서, 텐트가 완성된 뒤로도 자파는 한동안 하킴 근처에도 가지 않았다. 


	13. 소원과 동굴 - 2

싫다. 난데없이 하늘에서 뚝 떨어진 감정을 자파는 분해할 수 없었다. 어떠한 맥락도 없이 던져진 감정에는 단서가 없었다. 누가? 무엇이? 무슨 이유로? 어떻게? 횃불도 없이 어둡기만 한 동굴 입구를 응시하며 자파는 그 낯선 단어를 곱씹었다. 싫다. 사람이 팠는지 본래 이 모양으로 생겨먹었는지는 몰라도 깊은 것만은 틀림없는 동굴에서는 한기가 새어나왔다. 오소소 돋는 소름을 느끼며 자파는 조심스레 동사에 앞말을 붙여보았다. 추운 것이 싫다. 그것에 팔 두짝이 돋아났다. 시커멓게 뭉뚱그려진 그것은 추운 것을 싫어하는 모양새로 저 깊숙한 어딘가를 기어다녔다. 가까이서 보니 벌레가 징그러워서 싫다. 그러자 그것에는 머리와 가슴과 배가 생겼다. 빛을 내는 꼬랑지가 잘린 그것은 거무튀튀하고 미끄덩한 세 덩어리에 팔 두 짝이 달린 채로 웅웅, 딱히 어디서 나는지는 모르겠는 소리를 냈다. 동굴 속에 뭐가 있을지 몰라서 싫다. 자파는 자신을 끌어안았다. 그것이 아가리를 벌리고서 이쪽을 들여다보고 있었다. 반들반들한 팔로 물이 얕게 흐르는 바닥을 쩍쩍 기어오며 머리, 가슴, 배를 질질 끌며 아가리로 한기를 뿜어냈다. 싫어 미치겠는 것. 하지만 자파가 지금 당장 싫은 것은 그러한 막연함이 아니었다. 바람의 방향이 바뀌며 한기가 일시적으로 가라앉자 그것에서 아가리가 사라졌다. 몸에서 팔을 떼어내자 그것은 세 덩어리만 달랑 남았다. 길게 내려온 사자 이빨에서 손을 떼고 돌아서자 그것의 이미지는 완전히 머리에서 지워졌다. 하킴이 모닥불에다 식은 양고기 꼬치를 데우고 있었다.

"먹어?"

육두구며 쿠민까지 뿌려가며 정성을 들인 요리는 아니었다. 그냥 대충 조각을 낸 고기 몇 점을 푹푹 찍어 꼬챙이에 꽂고 소금간만 대충 뿌린 정도. 말하자면 그저 그랬고 자파에게는 해가 진 뒤에 밥을 먹는 습관도 없었다. _그 생경함이 싫은 것인가? _자파는 잠시 멈칫했다. 하킴이 먼저 한 조각을 이로 뜯어먹은 뒤 다시금 꼬챙이를 자파쪽으로 들었다. _그의 허물없음이?_ 바뀐 바람의 방향으로 인해 양고기 특유의 냄새는 빠르게 번졌다. 조심스레 제 배에 손을 얹었다. 그러고보면, 뭘 제대로 먹지 않긴 했다. 양꼬치 몇 점이 제대로 된 식사가 되지는 않겠지만 아무튼지간에. 하킴쪽으로 향하는 걸음걸이는 빠르지도 느리지도 않았다. _하지만 자신은, 그를 사랑하고 있는 것이 아닌가?_ 그와 드디어, 교감하기를 바라고 있지 않은가? 어떻게 한 사람을 좋아하는 것과 싫어하는 것이 공존할 수 있단 말인가? 그러므로 '싫음'은, 하킴을 향한 것도 아닌 것 같았다. 어디 앉아야할지 고민하던 자파는 하킴을 마주보는 자리가 아니라 그의 곁에 앉았다. 사람 하나가 모로 서면 낄 정도의 애매한 간격을 두고서였다. 하킴은 보채거나 아쉬워하지 않았다. "먹어." 새 꼬치를 쥐어주며 수염 속으로 미소를 지었다. 건네받느라 잠깐 손이 스쳤을 때, 자파는 불에 뜨끈해지고 하루종일 움직이느라 땀에 좀 젖은 알파의 손을 낱낱이 인식했다. 조금, 움츠러들었다. 

"내가."

그는 왼손으로 꼬챙이를 들고서 오른손으로 썰어다 끼우는 시늉을 했다. 

"맛있어."

자파는 하킴의 눈을 마주치지 못했다. 서글서글하다는 것까지 읽고나니 어째서인지 고개를 들고 있을 자신이 없어졌다. 황급히 눈을 내리깔며 고기를 입에 쑤셔넣었다. 모르겠다. 흙을 씹는 것 같았다. 밝았고 동굴을 보고 있는 것도 아니었는데 '그것' 생각이 났다. 분명 처음 도착했을 때만해도 이런 기분은 아니었던 것 같은데. 정말이지 모르겠다. 마냥 싫었다, 뭔가가. 몇 번 씹었는지도 모르게 자파는 덩어리를 그냥 삼켜버렸다. 제 것을 먹는듯, 은근히 지켜보고 있던 하킴이 재빠르게 물통을 건넸다. _저것좀 봐, 다가오잖아._ 거리가 좁혀지는 것이 무척이나 의식이 되었다. 물통을 받지 않을 자신 역시도 없어서, 시키는 대로 마른지도 모르겠는 목을 축이고서 바닥에 내려놓았다. 입안에 들어있을 때는 모르겠더니, 나중에 뒷맛을 되새기다보니 맹물이 아니라 아이란이었다. 그럼 나귀에 타고 있었을 때부터 요구르트를 마신 건가? 기억이 섞였다. 정작 떠오르라는 것은 떠오르지 않고 햇빛을 받은 그의 피부가 탄탄한 구릿빛이었다는 것만 선명했다. 조금 전에 닿았다 떨어졌던 살결이 단단했다는 것도. 갑자기 하나도 먹고 싶지 않아졌는데 그러면 그의 시선을 더 끌 것만 같아 내팽개칠 수도 없었다. 이러지도 저러지도 못하겠는 기분. 

"별로."

퉁명스러운 말이었으나 하킴은 개의치 않아 보였다.

"다음 더 맛있어."

체력을 많이 쓰긴 했는지 그는 자파가 깨작깨작대는 사이 벌써 여러 꼬치를 해치우고서 이제는 라비시를 뜯어먹고 있었다. 그런 얇은 빵이 있었다면야 진작에 고기를 넣고 둘둘 감싸서 먹는 게 편했겠지만 아마 거기까지 생각이 미치지도 않았고 미쳤다 해도 귀찮은 모양이었다. 식욕을 해결하는 데에 매진하는 모습이 꼭 사람 반 명이 낑길 자리를 두고서 완전히 딴판으로 갈라진 다른 세계의 사람인 것만 같았다. 어떻게 당신은 이리도 태연한지. 싫다면야 이게 싫었다. 무작정. 그렇다면 그런 거지, 하는 느낌으로. _그래 그게 정_ _싫다면, 어떻게 했으면 좋겠는데?_ 거기까지 생각이 미치자 자파는 어거지로도 고기를 씹을 수가 없었다. 손이 가까이서 보지 않으면 모를 정도로 아주 살짝 떨렸다. 자파에게 식욕이 없다는 것을 알아차린 하킴은 정말 생각 없냐는 눈치를 보이다가, 자파의 것을 받아들고는 그것까지 마저 해치웠다. 라비시는 아직 한 장이 남았다. 내일 먹을 것인지 아니면 배가 부른 것인지 뭔지는 모르겠고. 모닥불은 타닥, 타닥, 소리를 냈고 나방 같은 것이 뛰어들어 죽어가곤 했다. 풍향에 따라 매캐한 연기 냄새가 났다 안 났다 했다. _알았어야만 했다. _자파는 속으로 중얼거렸다. '그것'은 더이상 검은 형상이 아니었다. 하킴의 모습을 했다. _안일했었다._ 주위를 둘러보았으나 텐트는 하나였다. 알파와 오메가가, 그것도 남들에게 서슴없이 부부라고 칭할 수 있는 두 사람이 이곳까지 왔는데, 식사를 마쳤는데, 그냥 있을 리가 없었다. 

_뒷걸음질을 치다가 그에게 안겼을 때, 그는 몸을 빼거나 부축해주지 않고서 자연스럽게 몸이 겹쳐지는 것을 즐겼다._

자파는 하킴을 짐승이라고 불렀었던 것을 기억해냈다. 하킴의 모습으로 형체화 한 검은 형상에 야만적인 동물의 이미지를 덧씌우려 안간힘을 썼다. 이유가 명확하지 않은 자괴감이 느껴졌다. 할 수 없었다. 하킴은 너무나도, 생각이 없어보였기 때문이다. 스스로가 바보스럽게만 느껴졌다. 대체 진짜 짐승은 누구지? 싫어! 자파는 되뇌였다. 그것은 감정의 자연스러운 발현이라기보다는 스스로에게 내뱉는 강요였다. 좋았다, 하킴이 정말 좋고 다정한 사람이란 거 잘 알겠고 그것 참 감동적인데 몸만큼은 싫었다. 순결을 고집해야 할 이유는 없었고 몸은 이미 더럽혀졌지만 그래도 사람 마음이란 게 그랬다. 아닌가? 동굴에 살짝 들어가 흐르는 물에 대충 손을 씻고 세수를 한 하킴이 아까보다 더 가까이 다가와 앉았을 때, 자파는 움찔했지만 물러나지 않았다. 조금, 아니, 싫어하는 만큼 기대를 하고 있었다. 몸에서 훅, 열기가 느껴졌다. 두통이 심해졌다. 귀에서 삐이이 하는 소리가 울리는 듯했다. 새끼손가락을 꼼지락꼼지락 대며, 그의 손가락을 긁었다. 그는 불을 쳐다보는 채로 무심하게 자파의 손을 제 손으로 덮었다. 자파는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 세상이 멸망하지도 않았고 그가 덜 오메가스러워지지도 않았고 반대로 더 오메가스러워지지도 않았다. 하킴은 여전히 그 자리에 있었고 벌레들은 시야를 자주 방해했고 산바람은 몸을 스치고 지나갔다. 

"하킴, 나는......."

알파는 대개 몸을 원하니까, 그 역시도 기회가 생기면 몸을 탐하리라. 자파는 이제 그를 좋아하므로 꼼짝없이 몸을 바치는 수밖에 없었다. 적어도 자파는 이제껏 그렇게 생각해오고 있었다. 항복의 표시로서. 애벌레를 안에서부터 조금씩 갉아먹다가 우화할 때가 되면 껍데기를 거침없이 찢고 나오는 기생벌처럼 하킴을 생각해왔다. 그를 좋아하는 것은 자신을 포기하는 행위였다. 자파는 오메가였지만 오메가는 자파가 아니었으니까. 그런데 하킴은 오메가와 자파를 명확히 구분할 수 있는 것처럼 굴었다. 자파조차 믿지 않는 것을 믿고서 굳건한 기반을 쌓아 자파가 스스로 움직이게끔 했다. 그러한 사랑을 자파는 알지 못했다. 그가 자신의 솜털 하나하나까지 모조리 햝고 싶어하는 것이 온몸으로 느껴지는데도 드러내지는 않는 것. 무한히 기다려주는 것. 제대로 된 문장조차 말하지 못하는데도 애정하고 있음이 선명하게 묻어나는 것. 지금껏 그 어느 누구도 그만하면 되었으니 자신을 증명하기 위해 그렇게까지 애를 쓰지 않아도 좋다고 말해주지 않았다. 자파 자신조차도. 하킴이 자파의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. 자파는 눈을 떴다. 여름의 은하수가 제법 두꺼웠다. 

"한 번에 하나씩, 자파."

하킴이 조심스레 팔을 제쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 자파의 몸이 허물어졌다. 하킴의 몸에 기대어 자파는 별을 바라보았다. 딱히 편한 자세는 아니었지만 자파는 그정도면 충분하다고 생각했다. 어떻게 만난 사람인지는 아무래도 좋다. 복잡해보이는 과거사를 그가 털어놓지 않아도 좋다. 잠시만, 밤이 깊어가는 동안만 잊고서 이렇게 반쯤 누워, 하늘이나 쳐다보며 오르락내리락하는 그의 숨결을 공유하고 싶었다. 하킴도 아무것도 모르는 자기자신을 이토록 믿어주니까 자신도 받은 만큼은 돌려주고 싶었다. 부채의식 같은 건 전혀 없이, 그냥 마음이 그렇게 흘러서. 그가 또 제게 무엇을 해주었는지 되짚던 자파는 그가 잠들기 전 이야기를 해주었다는 것을 떠올렸고, 예고 없이 입을 열었다. 별을 가리키며 내키는 대로 말했다. 

"저 위에 있는 별 보여? 저게 베가고 아래에 있는 건 알타이르거든. 베가는 리라의 일부고 알타이르는 하늘을 나는 독수리의 일부라는 건 누구나 대충은 알지만 말야, 저 멀리 중국 사람들 눈에는 은하수에 가로막힌 여자와 남자로 보였던 모양이야. 언젠가 어디서, 전설을 들었어. 기억은 잘 안 나지만."

"별? 별 좋아해?"

"응......조금?"

"자파, 별, 좋아해."

"별자리야 볼 줄 알지. 왼쪽에 있는 데네브까지 이으면 여름철 대삼각형이 된다는 것까진 아직 머리에 남아있는 걸."

"별, 나........"

하킴은 굴러다니던 꼬챙이를 집어들고는 흙에다 점을 찍기 시작했다. 무슨 별자리 같았는데 어둡기도 하고 사실 많이 가물가물해서 무슨 자리인지 알아볼 수가 없었다. 자파는 그냥 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 하킴은 그것도 모르고서 뿌듯한 표정으로 다시금 순서대로 흙을 꾹꾹 눌러댔다. 조급해하지 말고 한 번에 하나씩. 자파는 그의 말을 되새김질했다. 

그날 밤, 그들은 서로를 꼭 끌어안은 채로 잠에 들었다.   
  



	14. 소원과 동굴 - 3

다음날, 하킴은 동이 트도록 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 먼저 이부자리를 박차고 나온 것은 배고픔과 추위를 견디다 못한 자파였다. 깨어있을 때는 그리도 죽고 못사는 것처럼 굴더니 이불을 혼자 독차지하는 고약한 잠버릇이 있을줄 누가 알았겠냐며, 자파는 혀를 찼으나 딱히 큰 흠이라고 생각하지는 않았다. 이제와서 겨우 그런 것으로 트집을 잡기도 좀 그랬던 데다 이미 잠을 자고 있는데도 피곤해보이는 그가 퍽 안쓰러웠기 때문이다. 그에 비하면 자신은 내내 편히 왔으니 이정도 고생 쯤이야. 천막의 문을 나서자 닿는 공기가 제법 차가웠다. 불은 몇 시간 전에 꺼졌는지 까맣게 타버린 나무토막 사이사이에 점점이 불씨가 박혀있을 뿐이었다. 일단......불을 좀 피워야겠다. 아니면 먼저 씻어야 할까? 힐끗 돌아본 동굴은 이미 해가 떠있는데도 시커맸다. 횃불이 없다면 들어갈 엄두도 못내겠다. 그러고보면 하킴은 밤이었는데도 익숙하단 듯 동굴 안을 들어갔다나온 것이 생각나고 해서, 자파는 여차하면 그의 도움을 빌리기로 마음먹었다. 조금 노곤하긴 했지만 움직이다보면 어느새 잊혀질 정도로만 피곤한 하루였다. 예전에는 누가 자주 오긴 왔었던 듯, 외진 곳에 위치한 동굴 입구인데도 한쪽 구석에 나뭇가지와 마른 잎이 작은 더미로 쌓여 있었다. 썩어버린 나무가 태반이었으나 개중에도 쓸만한 것이 있어, 자파는 손에 달라붙는 잔벌레를 대수롭지 않게 쳐내고는 몇 개 들고 와 불을 지폈다. 이렇게 한가롭게 앉아 부싯돌이나 부딪치고 있으려니 문득 옛 생각이 났다.

이제와서는 별로 상관도 없는 케케묵은 기억일 뿐이었다. 자스민은 한밤중에 침실에서 암살을 당해 돌아가셨다는 조부 이야기를 들은 뒤로 방이 어두우면 잠이 들지 못하곤 했었다. 궁 안에서는 유명한지, 어린 자파는 궁에 갓 들어왔을 무렵부터 그 이야기를 전해들었다. 그때까지만 해도 밖에서는 열 살 먹은 남자애들이 칼을 들고 닭을 잡는데, 여자지만 알파라는 사람이 겨우 어둠을 무서워하느냐고 내심 비웃었던 것이 사실이다. 그러나 막상 그의 시동이 되어 처음으로 그의 잠자리를 보살피게 되자 자파는 더이상 코웃음을 칠 수가 없었다. 몇 번 본 적도 없는 귀한 고래 기름잔의 심지를 밝히자 드러난 그의 얼굴이 전혀 공포에 질려있지 않았기 때문이다. 저도 똑같은 꼴을 당할까봐 겁을 집어먹은 것이 아니라, 방안이 어두워 원수를 갚을 기회를 혹시라도 놓칠까봐 한스러운 것이구나. 그날 밤 침실에 딸린 곁방에서 불침번을 서며 자파는 그 표정을 곱씹고 또 곱씹었다, 심상이 마음에 박혀 두고두고 자스민을 향한 단단한 감정을 쌓아올리는 구심점이 될 때까지.

장작의 중심부로부터 연기가 솟았다. 오래 방치되었던 나무라 그런지 연기가 맵고 짙게 깔리긴 했지만 지금 상황에서는 이게 최선이라 어찌할 도리가 없었다. 바람의 방향으로부터 빗겨 앉아 멍하니 몸을 녹이던 자파는 어디에 들어있었는지 모를 벌레가 타는 냄새를 맡고서 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 그렇지, 춥다기보다는 배가 고파서 불을 피우기로 했었다. 여기서 이럴 게 아니라 아침을 만들어야지. 겨우 손만 잡고 잔 것으로도 부부의 연을 맺었던 것이라 할 수 있다면, 한번만이라도 오메가답게 굴어야겠다. 다른 알파를 마음에 두게 되고 몸까지 반쯤 허락해버린 지금 이미 끝난 인연이나 곱씹으며 언제까지고 베타인 자파르 알 바르마크이기를 고집하는 것은 멍청하고 우스꽝스러운 일이 아닌가. 불에 가까이 대고 있었던 손이 뜨거워져 자파는 거두었다. 간밤에 그의 손이 어떠했는가가 얼핏 뇌리를 스쳤다. 그의 손이 이리도 열기를 품고 있었다. 자파는 손을 얼굴 가까이에 대고 후, 입김을 불었다. 성별에 의한 구분이 의미없음을 일러준 자스민이 제게서 등을 돌리고, 하킴의 친지인 듯한 사람들마저 자신을 업신여기지만 하킴의 마음이 변치 않는다면 그를 위해서는 오메가가 될 수 있을 것 같았다. 그러고나면, 과거는 가슴에 묻어두어야겠다. 아무도 이곳에 오기 전 자파의 인생같은 것에는 관심이 없을 테니까. 차라리 그게 행복한 게 아닐까?

최고의 군재가 되겠다는 소망따위, 이제와서 무슨 의미가 있단 말인가?

하킴이 가져온 보따리 속에는 라비시 몇 장과 소시지와 치즈와 토마토가 들어있었다. 제대로 된 요리를 할 수는 없겠지만, 빵 속에 재료를 끼워넣는 것 정도는 문제 없을 것 같았다. 어차피 그 이상을 넘어가는 음식은 만들 자신이 없기도 해서, 자파는 한 손에는 불붙은 나무토막을, 다른 손에는 토마토와 하킴이 다시 모아둔 꼬챙이를 쥐고서 동굴 속으로 들어섰다. 물이 흐르는 소리가 멀리서 들려오는 가운데, 발자국 소리가 웅웅 울렸다. 간밤에 그렇게 많던 날벌레들은 다 어디로 갔는지 찾을 길이 없었다. 딱히 그럴 이유는 없는 것 같은데, 이상하게도 정갈하다는 느낌이 들었다. 자연지형이 아니라 누군가가 깎아서 만든 건축물 속에 들어온 기분이 들었고, 그 증거로 벌레가 그렇게나 많이 사는데도 바닥이 배설물로 더럽지 않았다. 누군가가 자주 와서 청소라도 하는 것일까? 어쩌면 다야의 동굴집이 이쪽과 연결되어 있을지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다. 그러나 일이 그렇게 쉬웠다면, 하킴이 굳이 한밤중에 위험천만한 절벽길로 왔을 리 없지 않겠는가. 조금 아리송한 채로 자파는 동굴 속 시냇가에 쭈그리고 앉았고, 횃불을 잠시 놓아둘 만한 마르고 높은 땅을 살피다가 무언가 불빛을 반사해 반짝이는 것을 보았다.

이렇게 깊게 들어갈 생각까지는 없었지만, 일이 이렇게 되었는데 그냥 돌아가고 싶지도 않았다. 자파는 횃불 대신 음식을 근처에 내려놓고서 몸을 다시 일으켰다. 각도를 조금 더 높게 해서 다시 보니 상당히 멀고 높은 곳에 있는 것 같았다. 더 가려면 시내를 건너야만 했다. 망설이던 자파는 고개를 돌려 입구 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 누군가가 오는 기운은 없었다. 하기야, 안에 위험한 게 있는 것 같지도 않은데 밖에서 뭔가가 나온다면 하킴이 알아서 해주리라. 신과 양말을 벗은 뒤 얼음장처럼 차가운 시내를 조심스레 건넜다. 한번인가, 미끄러질 뻔해서 급하게 종유석을 잡음과 동시에 비명을 질렀던 것이 모험의 전부였다. 평탄하게 앞으로 쭉 뻗기만 한 동굴의 안쪽에는 분명 사람이 만든 듯한 제단이 있었고, 그 위에는 살짝 녹슬었지만 분명 어느 한때엔 사람의 손을 많이 탔을 법한 칼 두 자루가 놓여있었다. 하나는 평범한 칼이었으나 다른 하나는 이것을 지키기 위해 동굴을 만들었던가, 싶을 정도로 제대로 된 무기였다. 자루에 사파이어가 박혀 있었고 조심스레 쥐어보니 약간 무겁긴 했으나 근력이 충분한 사람이라면 무리없이 다룰 법한 정도였다. 조금 전까지 오메가가 되자고 다짐하던 사람이 하기엔 우스운 소리겠지만 무인 치고 이 보도를 탐내지 않을 사람은 없어보였다. 이리저리 칼을 돌려보던 자파는, 칼의 한쪽면에 새겨진 문구를 읽고 놀랐다. 하킴의 이름이 새겨져있었던 것이다. 급하게 칼을 내려놓고 다른 칼을 살펴보니 거기에는 모르는 글자가 적혀져있었다.

"하킴?"

그가 언젠가 보여준 적이 있었기에, 하킴 두 글자만큼은 똑똑히 알아볼 수가 있었다. 그 앞뒤는 아마도 관직명이거나 이름인 걸까. 각인까지 되어 있는 칼을 아무나 갖고 있을 리가 없었으니 분명 하킴은 이쪽 나라의 중요한 무인이었던 게 분명했다. 자파는 하킴이 크고 좋은 집에 살고 있었던 것을 기억해냈다. 날마다 고기요리를 내오고, 아무렇지도 않게 가구를 바꿀 정도로 재력이 있었다. 처음 만났을 때는 어땠지? 차림새가 정확히 기억이 나는 것은 아니었지만, 생각해보니 일개 병사일 뿐이었다면 결혼식을 그렇게 호화롭게 치렀을 리가 없었다. 그냥 수도를 약탈한 무리 중 하나였던 것이 아니라, 수도 약탈을 계획한 수뇌부의 일부였던가. 피가 식는 것은 한순간이었다. 지금까지 그가 적국의 사람이었다는 걸 모르고 살아온 것도 아니건만, 모든 사실이 새삼스러워지며 녹슨 칼의 붉은빛이 꼭 말라붙은 피처럼 느껴졌다. 오메가가 아니었더라면, 그와 동침을 하는 게 아니라 칼을 맞대고 싸웠을 게 아닌가. 그러고보면, 수도가 약탈당할 때 자스민은 어떻게 되었는지에 대해 들은 바가 없었다. 잊으려고 했던 모든 사실이 되살아났으며 나갈 길 없는 동굴속에서 증폭되어 점점 커지는 것만 같았다. 

"자파!"

누구 들으라고 한 소리는 아니었는데, 아마 제 소리가 이리저리 튕기다가 멀리까지 퍼진 모양이었다. 하킴이 다급하게 화답하는 소리가 들려왔다. 자파는 칼을 떨어트렸다. 다치지는 않았지만 날카로운 것이 떨어지는 요란한 소리는 났다. 자파는 마른 침을 삼켰다. 어찌할 것인가. 이리로 끌어들여 이것이 대체 무엇이냐고 물어볼 것인가 아니면 모르는 체 앞으로 나아갈 것인가. 만일 이 칼의 주인이 정말 제가 아는 하킴이라면, 칼이 떨어지는 소리를 들었을테니 자파가 그걸 봤다는 사실을 역시도 모를 리가 없을 터였다. 그렇다면야 굳이 숨길 필요가 있을까? 하지만 당장 사랑한다는 말조차 어떻게 하는지 모르는데 네가 정말 내 고향을 불바다로 만들 계획을 하고 우리 나라를 유린한 그 악랄한 적군이 맞느냐고 따져물을 수 있을 리가 없었다. 그렇게 되면 물어봐야 무슨 소용이란 말인가. 그가 대체 제게 무슨 말을 해줄 수 있단 말인가. 자파는 제가 잘못 알아들을까봐 겁이 났다. 설마 그럴 리가 없다는 마음이 굴뚝같았는데, 혹시라도 그렇다는 소리로 알아듣고서 공연히 마음을 졸이게 될까봐 무서웠다. 이제 겨우 버팀목을 만났다고 생각했는데 그게 사실 썩은 동아줄이라면, 어떻게 살지? 만일 진실을 알게된다 해도, 하킴을 벗어나 홀로 살아갈 능력이 적국으로 끌려와 오메가다운 살림법조차 모르는 이 오메가에게는 없었다. 

"여기 있어!"

목소리가 떨리는 것이 들키지 않기를 바랐다. 어느새 손에 쥔 장작이 손잡이 가까이에까지 타들어가 후끈한 열기를 선사하고 있었다. 더이상 시간을 끌 수도 없었고 이대로 멈춰서있을 수도 없었다. 자파는 제가 갈림길에 서있다는 것을 깨달았다. 이미 하킴의 오메가가 되기로 결심했으니 갈림길이라기보다는, 돌아갈 수 있는 유일한 지점이라고 봐야 옳을지도 모르겠지만. 자파는 조심조심 몸을 추스려가며 앞으로 나아갔다. 하킴은 신발을 벗지도 않고서 성큼성큼 시내를 건너왔다. 그는 자파의 신발을 으스러져라 쥐고 있었다. 어두운 곳에 있는데도 혈색이 안좋아보였다. 뒤늦게서야 일어난 하킴에게는, 자파가 온데간데 없이 사라졌는데 절벽길을 건너간 흔적은 없고 동굴에 곱게 개킨 양말과 신발만이 가지런히 놓인 것이 꼭 불길한 신호처럼 보였던 것이다. 이제서야 손을 잡고 또 끌어안게 되었는데. 하킴은 말도 없이 자파를 으스러져라 끌어안았다. 자파의 뒷머리에 손을 얹고서 고개조차 까딱할 수 없을 정도로 강하게 찍어눌렀다. 그의 알파향이 이렇게 위태로운 것은 일찍이 겪어보지 못했다. 그의 심장은 귀를 댄 자파가 듣기에도 지나치다 싶을 정도로 크고 빠르게 뛰었다. 처음 만났을 때도 물가에서였고 죽음을 각오한 사람이나 물앞에 신발을 두니까......

"그러려던 건 아니고......."

자파가 웅얼댔다. 하킴은 여전히 자파를 놓아주지 않았다. 마음이 급해서인지 그의 말로 알아듣지도 못할 말들을 빠르게 중얼거렸는데, 세상에는 들리지 않아도 이해가 가는 말이 있는 법이라 그가 걱정했었다고 하는 것이 느껴졌다. 자파가 움찔거리자 하킴은 마지못해서라는 듯 자파의 어깨를 쥐고서 자파를 품에서 떼어냈다. 귀신이 아니고 진짜 자파임을 확인하고 싶기라도 한 것인지 자파의 뺨을 훑고 턱을 부드럽게 쥐었는데 손이 평정을 되찾지 못하고 있었다. 

그래, 이렇게나 진심인데, 하킴이 저를 해치려고 했을 리가 없었다.

감정이 격해져서라기보다는 자신에게 못을 박을 생각으로, 자파는 저도 하킴을 끌어당기며 무작정 입술을 비볐다. 하킴은 놀랐지만 시간차를 약간 두고서 열정적으로 화답했다. 경험이 일천한지라 거진 그의 페이스에 휘말리다시피하며 자파는 머리속으로 키스가 얼마나 달콤한지가 아니라 아주 딴 생각을 했다. 하킴이 한두 명인 것도 아닌데 전문을 읽지 않고서 그 하킴이 이 하킴이라고 단정지을 수는 없는 게 아닌가. 더군다나 칼에는 녹이 슬었는데, 그만한 가치를 지닌 물건을 오랫동안 방치해놓았을 정도면 비교적 최근 일인 약탈에는 관여를 하지 않았다고 보는 게 더 타당하지 않겠는가. 하킴이 제게 거짓말을 할 리가 없으니, 나중에 좀 더 사이가 깊어지고 말도 잘 통하게 되면 그때 물어봐도 될 게 아닌가. 자파는 마음속으로 돌아가는 길목에 가위표를 쳤다. 칼에 대한 인상이 벌써 흐려지는 가운데, 칼에 적혀있던 문자만 그림으로 그린듯 선명했다. 

저보다 나이도 몇 살 어린 공주의 기지에 탄복해 평생 충성할 것을 맹세한 그 사람은 이미 죽었다. 그가 지녔던 가치관, 그것을 형성하기까지 만나온 수많은 사람들은 이미 오래전에 그를 잊었다. 오메가에게는 나라가 없다. 오메가가 되자마자 안색을 싹 바꾸고서 그를 박대한 것이 제 나라인데 자신이 적국의 무장과 사귄다고 해서 대체 무슨 상관이란 말인가? 왜 미련하게 혼자서만 쳐다도 봐주지도 않는 것들을 좆는단 말인가? 어쩌면 신께서, 새로이 출발할 기회를 내리신 것일지도 몰랐다. 행복은 여기 있었다. 그의 알파가 자신을 손에 쥔 사탕처럼 아껴주는 바로 이곳에.


	15. 삼촌 - 1

짐을 챙기고 당나귀를 받아와 다시 산길을 내려가도록, 그들은 동굴에 울려퍼진 쨍그랑 소리에 대해서는 입도 벙긋하지 않았다. 하킴은, 자파가 먼저 입을 맞춰오긴 했지만 막상 키스에는 전혀 집중하지 못하고 있었다는 것을 애저녁에 꿰고 있었다. 그것에 대해서도, 그는 입을 열지 않았다. 하늘, 날씨, 별, 은하수에 대한 막연한 이야기가 산발적으로 이어졌다가 곧 끊겼다. 곧 비가 몰려올 것처럼 하늘이 어두워 길을 서둘러야겠다는 의사표현이 그들이 주고받은 가장 긴 대화였다. 한 문장이면 간단히 정리가 되었을 것을, 다섯 번이나 물음표와 팬토마임이 오고 가야 했다. 그렇게나 많은 노력이 고작 사소한 잡담 따위에 들어서 차라리 다행이라고, 둘 다 생각하고 있었을 것이다. 먼저 쐐기를 박은 것은 자파 쪽이었다. 알고 싶지 않다고. 알고 싶지 않으니 말해주지 말라고. 그럴 리 없다고 기껏 생각해놓고서 무엇을 겁내는 거야? 자파는 자신을 다그쳤으나 그럼에도 누가 묻는다면 입장은 똑같았다. 알고 싶지 않고, 이미 끝낸 일이니까 그것이 뭐든 그땐 그랬던 것으로 치고 넘어가자고. 비유하자면 거대한 함정이겠다. 보지 않아도 이미 거슬리는 증거가 있다는 사실을 잘 알고 있고, 진실을 한 알 두 알 던져 구멍을 단단히 틀어막는 것만이 유일한 길임을 아는데도 어떠한 노력도 하지 않고 그 앞에 되다 만 가위표만 치고 넘어가는 어리석음. 나중에 무슨 일이 진짜로 생기기라도 하면 구덩이에 빠지는 것은 다른 누구도 아닌 저임을 똑똑히 알고 있는데도 자파는 타조처럼 머리만 흙더미에 파묻고서 마냥 모른 척했다. 그래서 하킴은 뭐라고 변명이라도 하고 싶은 눈치였는데도 그저 고삐를 손에 쥐고서 저만치 앞서 걸을 수밖에 없었다. 

짐을 상당히 덜어냈다고 생각했는데도 의외로 든 게 많아 걸음이 느렸다. 다야가 굳이 필요없다며 받은 것을 억지로 나귀에 다시 싣게 했기 때문이다. 한창 자랄 나이인데도 충분히 먹지 못한 것이 도드라지는 꼬마애를 보며 자파는 그녀가 멍청하다고 생각했다. 자존심이 밥을 먹여주지는 않는다. 무슨 이유로 이 산에서 홀로 살기로 결심했든, 저 안에 든 것은 목숨을 걸고 지킬만한 가치도 없었다. 자파는 하킴이 다야와 실랑이를 하게 두고서, 그녀가 나귀에 매단 것을 도로 풀어 어린애와 젊은 오메가에게 되돌려주었다. 어쨌거나 다야는 하나였고 입은 많았으니까 그럭저럭 2/3 정도는 끝끝내 두고 갈 수 있었다. 뒷일은 그들의 몫이었다. 돈을 벌어다줄 알파도 그들을 버리고 잘난 신념 때문에 적어도 행방불명이 되었는데, 끝까지 먹지 않고 버틴다면 정말이지 그녀는 머저리였다. 그래, 머저리. 알지도 못하는 노파에게 하기엔 좀 단어가 거칠다는 걸 알았지만 자파는 정정하지 않았다. 끝까지 고고한 척, 그게 무엇이든 비밀과 진실을 끌어안고서 배타적으로 절개를 지키다 죽으려는 그들의 각오가 거슬렸기 때문이다, 이제는. 

큰 물은 피하는 게 상책이랬다. 해결할 수도 없는데 일만 벌리려는 것은 미련한 짓이었다. 사람은 약아빠져야 한다. 충성심이 밥을 먹여주는 것은 아니지. 그러한 관점에서, 자파는 참으로 현명한 사람이 아닌가. 그깟 주름투성이 오메가 따위와는 격이 달랐다. 늦게나마 차려진 아침을, 자파는 맛있게 먹었고 나귀에 타기 전 일부러 발을 헛디뎌 하킴과 몸도 몇 번 부딪쳤다. 행복했냐고? 한때 그토록 아껴왔던 신념과 나 자신은 무엇이다라는 관념을 팔아넘긴 대가는 빌어쳐먹게 행복했다. 집에 돌아가면 공부를 열심히 해 좋아한다고 말하는 법을 익혀야지. 남들처럼 비단옷을 사달라고 졸라야지. 아니다, 그 돈이면 평범한 천으로 여러 벌 지어다 밖에 나가 밭일이나 가축을 치는 법을 배워야겠다. 하킴에게는 돈이 많으니까, 한두 해쯤 실력 미숙으로 실패한다고 해도 문제 없을 것이다. 그렇게 차근차근 배워익히고 완전한 이 나라 사람이 되어서, 아이 만큼은 약탈이니 마하라자니 하는 것들을 모르게 키울 것이다. 문득 꿈에도 나왔었던 오메가 거지가 떠올라, 자파는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 절대로, 그런 모습으로 늙지는 않을 것이다, 무슨 일이 있더라도.

"삶은 달걀, 먹을래?"

뒤돌아보는 하킴의 모습은 변함없이 듬직했다. 그야 당연하지, 올라갈 때와 똑같은 사람이니까. 각도 때문에, 터번을 쓴 그의 얼굴에 약간 그늘이 졌다. 하킴이 별로 먹는 데에 열의가 없어보여서 자파는 손짓으로 그를 보챘다, 이리 오라고. 그는 걸음을 늦추어, 나귀에 탄 자파와 발을 맞췄다. 입을 벌려보라며, 굳이 그의 입에 흰자 반절을 집어넣고는 동그란 노른자가 온전한 부분은 제가 쏙 골라 먹었다. 오라고 해놓고 겨우 그것만? 하킴은 한쪽 눈썹을 들어보였으나 자파가 남은 흰자를 두고서 양심상 망설였을 때에는 실로 입술이 꿰매졌다는 양 삐죽이며 웅얼댈 뿐이었다. 자파는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

"이 바보."

흰자를 마저 하킴에 입에 넣어주자 그는 어깨를 과하게 으쓱하더니 씹기 시작했다. 몇 번 씹은 것 같지도 않은데 금세 입안을 싹 비우는 것이 갑자기 군인의 습관처럼 보여 자파는 얼굴을 조금 굳혔다. 아무것도 모르는 하킴은, 그러게 네가 마저 먹지 그랬냐는 눈빛으로 자파를 슥 쓸어볼 뿐이었다. 아니야, 알고 싶지 않다고 했잖아. 자파는 애써 멋쩍은 얼굴을 하고는 손을 허우적대며 수통을 찾았다. 음료는 진작 동이 나서, 떠나기 직전 동굴에서 깨끗한 물을 채워왔었다. 동굴에서. 

"목마르겠다, 먼저 먹어."

주거니 받거니, 애써 조성하려던 화기애애한 분위기는 순식간에 끝이 났다. 길 양쪽에 사복을 입고서 칼을 찬 사내들이 늘어서있었던 것이다. 하킴은 자파와 장난을 치느라 전방을 제대로 주시하지 않았기에 미처 발견하지를 못했다. 자파는, 눈을 어디다 달고 다녔는지 모르겠다. 그냥 어느 순간 정신을 차려보니 지독한 알파향과 함께 남자들이 시야에 이미 들어와 있었다. 도적떼인가? 하지만 하킴이 긴장한 것은 그들을 몰라서가 아닌 것 같았다. 도리어 그 반대로......

"하킴."

길을 홀로 막고있는 남자는 윤기가 도는 백마를 타고 있었다. 곱게 기른 흰 수염이 반드르르했다. 알파향보다는 향수 냄새를 더 짙게 뿌리며, 노인은 하킴에게 손짓했다. 자세히 보고 싶었지만 태양을 정면으로 하고 있어 좀처럼 눈을 뜰 수가 없었다. 자파가 손으로 그늘을 만들어 대체 무슨 일인가 파악하려고 애쓰는 사이 하킴은 자파에게 수통을 건네주었고, 자파가 뭐라고 말려볼 새도 없이 그 빠른 걸음걸이로 노인의 앞에 가서 섰다. 자파는 곧 손그늘따위는 새카맣게 잊고서 손으로 입을 틀어막았다. 그가 모두가 보는 앞에서 하킴의 뺨을 거세게 내리쳤기 때문이다. 하킴의 고개가 대번에 반대로 꺾일 정도로 강한 타격이었다. 무슨 상황인지는 모르겠지만 도와줘야한다는 생각에 마음이 타서, 자파는 수통일랑 대충 어딘가에 꽂아두고서 부산스럽게 나귀에서 내리려 했다. 그러나 자파는 그까지 한 대 얻어맞은 듯 꼼짝도 할 수가 없었다. 노인이 자파를 뚫어져라 노려보며 호통을 쳤기 때문이다.

"Bêdengî!"

"Slience!"

하킴이 무의식중에 내던 것은 장난이었다는 듯, 노인의 알파향은 순식간에 주위를 압도했다. 순식간에 열이 온몸으로 뻗는 것 같아서 자파는 옷자락을 잡고서 발끝을 오므렸다. 그는 배려없이 자파를 찍어누르고 있어서, 알파향을 들이마신 코가 대번에 싸해졌다. 머리가 깨질 것처럼 아파왔다. 폐가 바늘 수천 개가 돋는 듯 콕콕 쑤셨고, 그 아픔이 마냥 아픔으로 끝나지만은 않을 것임을 직감한 순간 자파는 이제 전혀 다른 신경전을 벌여야만 했다. 노인은 자파가 받아내기엔 지나치게 강한 알파였던 것이다. 남들이 보는 앞에서, 그것도 길 한복판에서 남편이 모욕을 당하고 있는데 사이클을 터뜨릴 수는 없었다. 치미는 화에 눈물부터 터져나와 자파는 울지 않기 위해 눈에 힘을 줬다. 코가 매웠다. 노인의 얼굴은 여전히 제대로 보이지가 않았다. 자파가 대강 정리되었음을 깨달은 노인의 시선은 다시 하킴에게로 옮겨갔다. 하킴은 그런 일이 있었는데도 손 한번 올려보지 못하고 공손한 예를 갖추고 있었다. 

".......갔다.....!"

대체 어디를 쏘다니다 온 게냐!

앞뒷말은 전혀 알아들을 수가 없었지만 노인이 하킴에게 어디를 갔다 온 거냐고 추궁하고 있다는 정도는 눈치로 알아들을 수 있었다. 문제는 뒷말이었다. 노인이 배려심없이 이기적으로 풀어내고 있는 알파향 때문에 자파에게는 그 말이 실제보다 더 크고 무시무시하게 들렸는데, 구름 속에서 천둥이 치는 듯한 아우라 때문에 평소라면 당황하지 않았을 말도 전혀 들리지가 않았다. 

"Hûn dizanin ka çi li ser drav heye?"

"Do you know what's on the stake?"

"Erê, biro."

"Yes, uncle."

"Yet dîsa jî hûn bêhempa ji jina xwe direvin! Ma hûn li ser rûyê erdê çi difikirin? Ez tu carî nadim we ku hûn wusa bin!"

"And yet you senselessly run off with your wife! What on earth were you thinking? I've never raised you to be like this!"

이 뒤로는, 말이 말같이 들리지도 않았다. 자파는 자꾸만 퍼져나가려는 오메가향을 틀어막기 위해 안간힘을 썼다. 하킴의 손이 쥐었다 풀어졌다하는 것을 몇 번 봤으나 본다고 해서 해결될 일이 아니었다. 하킴이 필요했다. 끌어안고서 동굴에서 해줬던 것처럼 아무것도 아니니까 괜찮아질 거라고, 자파 한 사람만 마음을 꺾으면 앞길엔 행복 뿐이라고 말해주길 바랐다. 한번에 하나씩, 이라고 했지만 자파는 그 이상을 원했다. 다급하게. 아래에서 액인지 오줌인지도 모르겠는 것이 한번인가 왈칵 터졌다. 눈물을 참을 수가 없어서 자파는 기어이 흘러내리고야 만 물기를 얼굴에서 닦아냈다. 스스로가 정말이지 초라하고 한심하게만 느껴졌다. 아무것도 바꿀 수 없다면 적어도 방해는 되지 말아야 할텐데, 뭔지 몰라도 하킴이 집을 버리고 여행을 떠나게 된 것은 순 제탓이 아닌가? 대화 내용을 이해할 수가 없었으므로 자파는 두 알파에게 자파에 관한 문제는 제일 아래쪽, 자질구레한 사안들 쪽에 있을 뿐이란 것 역시도 알 수 없었다. 그러므로 자파는 불행했다. 쨍그랑 같기도 하고 챙강 같기도 한 소리가 자꾸만 귀에서 환청처럼 들려왔다. 필요없다고 몇 번이나 했는데도, 환상 속으로 현실이 살을 붙이고서 기어들어왔다. 자파가 어떻게 생각하든지간에, 하킴이 이 땅에서 나고 자라 저만의 역사를 쌓아올린 유기체라면, 그에 따른 가시가 있으리란 것. 하킴과 농사를 짓겠다는 연약한 환상 속에는 사람이 단 둘뿐이었지만 그 집에는 자파가 아직 만나보지도 못한 사람들이 있으리란 것. 그 밖에도 수없이 많은, 예상하지 못한 구멍들. 함정들. 한밤중의 동굴 속에서 형체도 없이 자파를 삼키려 하던 '그것.'

비천한 삶을 살아가는 오메가 몇 명과 어린애라면 얼마든지 업신여기고 깔아뭉개줄 수 있지만, 이것들은 대체 어떻게 대처해야하는지 자파는 알지 못했다. 암두도 낼 수 없었다. 하킴이 간절했는데 그의 향조차 맡을 수가 없었다. 자파는 하킴의 이름을 쥐어짜냈다. 하킴이 예의도 잊고서 알파의 본능에 따라 반사적으로 고개를 돌렸을 때, 자파는 힘을 잃고 나귀에서 떨어지고 있었다. 

하킴은 자파를 구하러 달려가지 못했다. 백발의 삼촌, 시반이 그의 손목을 대번에 낚아챘기 때문이다. 

정신을 잃기 직전 자파가 마지막으로 본 것은, 노인이 하킴의 손목을 틀어쥐고서 화를 내고 있었는데 특히 손목에 아직까지 묶여있는 피묻은 천조각을 참지 못하는 풍경이었다.


	16. 삼촌 - 2

"bi min re bimîne."

"Stay with me."

인지가 가능한 상태였다고 한다면, 자파는 제가 아무것도 인지하지 못한다는 걸 인지할 수 있었다. 그래, 하킴이 뭔가 말을 걸고 있다는 것까진 알겠는데 그건 전적으로 자기에게 말을 걸 사람이 하킴밖에 없다고 생각되기 때문에. 그 백발의 노인은 단지 호통을 한번 치고 향을 한번 뿜었을 뿐이라는 사실이 머리를 스자 자파는 몸을 오들오들 떨기 시작했다. 그동안 오메가임을 얼마나 부정해왔던가를 떠올리자 차라리 웃음이 튀어나올 지경이었다. 오메가는 결국 아무것도 아니라고, 고향에서 그토록 주지시키려고 하던 말들이 터지지 않는 풍선처럼 둥실둥실 떠다녔다. 그걸 가지고 구체적으로 무엇을 어떻게 할 생각은 없었지만, 몹시도 신경이 쓰이고 기분이 나빠지는게 아닌가. 몸이 약해지고, 지적 능력이 저하되어도 정신만큼은 누구도 침입할 수 없이 온전한 제것이라고 믿어왔던 게 무색했다. 결국, 하킴은 말이 통하고 감정을 천천히 교류하는 것이 모든 일의 해결책인 것처럼 굴었지만 틀렸다. 순 거짓말쟁이. 그런 건 이루 말할 수 없이 자질구레해서, 처음부터 자파를 아내로 적응시키는 매뉴얼에 들어있지도 않았다. 그들 일족에게 정말로 중요했던 것은.

하킴이 몇 달 전 침대에서 무엇을 하려 했었는지 떠올리자 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 그가 자파를 겹겹이 싼 천을 하나하나 벗겨내려가던 것이 희미한 기억으로 떠올랐다. 그리고 열몇 번의 입맞춤. 의식용이었지만, 새가 모이를 쪼는 것처럼 아주 가볍게. 마지막으로 하킴은 자파를 만지려 했었다. 비부의, 그가 손으로 햝았던 자리가 다시금 간지러운 것도 같았다. 자파는 저도 모르게 다리를 배배 꼬았다. 엉덩이를 시트에 문질렀는데 스스로는 자각하지 못했다. 흐으으, 앓는 소리가 났다. 팔로 눈을 가렸지만 앞이 보이지 않는다는 것조차 모르는 상태였으니 별 의미는 없었다. 필요하다면, 줘버리자. 머릿속의 누군가가 속삭였다. 그저 복종할 뿐인 외국인 오메가가 필요할 뿐이라고 해도? 반문했으나 돌아오는 대답은 없었다. 자신과의 대화였으니 침묵만이 감도는 게 당연했지만. 고향에선 멍청하게 들어앉아 알파, 정확하게는 성적인 능력만을 바라보고 살라는 말이 그렇게 아니꼽게 들렸는데, 왜 이제와서는 아무래도 좋다고, 한숨 한 번 쉬고서 포기하게 될 뿐인지 모르겠다. 정말로 모르는 건 아니었지만.

저번에 좀 더 깊게 넣어줬었더라면, 더 좋았을텐데. 

혼자서는 아무것도 아니다. 문자 그대로, 물건조차 되지 못한다. 자파가 털끝만큼이라도 가치를 지니게 된다면 그건 다 하킴의 무엇이라는 수식어가 붙었을 때뿐이었다. 하킴의 아내. 하킴이, 사랑하는 사람. 

"사랑한다고 말해줘."

갑작스레 던진 말을 하킴이 알아들을 리 없었다. 자파는, 아마도 오메가의 본능으로 대번에 하킴의 멱살을 쥐고선 그를 가까이 끌어당겼다.

"사랑한다고 말해줘, 얼른."

"Bibore, evîna min. Hişmendiyên min ên guhdarîkirinê hîna negihiştine wê astê."

"Sorry, my love. My listening skills haven't reached that far yet."

"뭔가, 뭔가 다 계획이 있었던 거지."

"자파, 한 번에 하ㄴ......."

"씨발, 아니면 나를 좆나 사랑하니까 데려온 거지."

"êmin bibe û guh bide min, ji kerema xwe. Ez naxwazim te biêşînim. Gava ku min yekem çavê xwe li we xist, ew yekem tiştê ku ji ser hişê min hat. Ez ê nehêlim tu kes an tiştek ji we re ne êşîne, ne dîsa."

"Calm down and listen to me, please. I don't want to hurt you or do anything that's against your will. When I first laid my eyes on you, that was the first thing that came to my mind. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, not again."

"사랑하냐니까 왜 말을 못해?"

"Ji ber vê yekê ji kerema xwe, xwe winda nekin û bi min re bimînin. Piştî ku ....... tişt derbas dibe, hûn ê dîsa xwe mîna xwe xwe hîs bikin."

"So please, don't lose yourself and stay with me. You'll feel like yourself again, after the.......thing passes."

*

"Prince diyar dike ku ew hewceyê karûbarê we ye."

"The Prince says he's in need of your service." 

지구 반대편에서부터 털실을 타고 건너오는 듯한 하킴의 목소리는 멀었지만, 분명하게 들렸다.

"아니요, 안 할 겁니다. Ew ji destpêkê ve termê min bû. Wekî xulamek bi rûmet, ez ê yekcar bikim, lê qet carî du caran." 

"아니요, 안 할 겁니다. That was my term from the start. As a humble servant, I'll do it once, but never twice."

"Ger hûn zilamê ku hûn îdîa dikin bibin, wê hingê hûn carî pêdivî nebin ....."

"If you are the man you claim to be, then you never should have....."

그러나 노인은 말을 끝맺지 못했다. 속이 비치는 재질의 얇은 천이 드리운 침대 너머가 부스럭거리는 소리가 의미하는 바는 무시할 수 없을 정도로 명확했기 때문이다. 운 좋은 줄 알라는 눈빛을 드리우며, 노인은 일어나 사라졌다. 그러고보니 다시 '방'이었다. 하킴이 따로 자던 간이 침대는 이미 치워진 상태였고 내다버려달라고 했던 화장대와, 기억을 되짚어도 하킴이 들고 들어오진 않았었던 듯한 자수틀 따위가 들어와있었다. 자신이 아무것도 입고 있지 않다는 것을 깨달은 자파는 흠칫 놀라 뒤늦게서야 팔로 가슴을 가렸다. 침대 한켠에 놓인 옷은 비할데없이 화려했지만 못알아챌 수가 없는 오메가의 의상이었다. 어리둥절한 자파를 보고서 하킴은 이를 갈며 시반.......이라고 중얼거렸지만 자파가 그걸 제대로 된 해명으로 알아들을 리 없었다. 가슴을 겨우 가리는 손바닥만한 웃옷이며 보이라고 만든 건지 숨기라고 만든 건지 모르겠는 하의를 들고서 망연자실해하는 자파에게서, 하킴은 황급히 옷을 빼앗아갔다. 뭐라뭐라 했는데 이번엔 그나마 입을 필요 없다고 하는 것처럼 들렸다. 그렇다면야 다행이지만......갑작스레 앞이 가로막히고 길 앞에는 노인의 형상이 있었던 부분부터 피곤하지만 눈은 간신히 떠지는 상태로 지금 일어나기까지의 기억이 통째로 잘려나가 있었으므로 그저 당황스럽고 또 당황스러울 뿐이었다. 대체 무슨 일이 있었기에. 그와중에 차마 입에 담고 싶지는 않은 '오메가의 부위'를 뭐 어떻게 하고 싶어했었던 것 같은 어렴풋한 기억이 떠올라, 자파는 어떻게 놓고 있었는지도 모르겠는 다리를 오므리며 불안하게 하킴을 쳐다보았다. 

"우리, 혹시......."

민망함. 하킴은 불에 덴 사람보다 빠르게 들고 있던 옷을 한쪽 구석으로 던져버렸다. 그는 자파를 가리키며 입을 뻐끔대더니 곧 어차피 쓸모없으리란 사실을, 현명하게도, 깨닫고는 고개를 저었다. 그는 그게 뭐라도 된다는 양 손목에 항상 묶고다니는 피묻은 천을 들어올려보였다. 혼자 오해했다는 사실에 몹시 부끄러워진 자파는 괜스레 양쪽 볼이 홀쭉해지도록 물고는 퉁명스럽게 말을 내던졌다. 

"그리고 그건 대체 뭔데 자꾸 보여주는 건데."

하킴은 제대로 된 말을 찾지 못했다. 그는 자파가 음란함에 씌인 게 아닌 이상 어느모로 봐도 성교로밖에 보이지 않는 손동작을 하다가, 자파의 눈빛이 점점 이상해지자 이내 포기하고는 공연히 침대 천을 홱 걷어버렸다. 피묻은 천과 성행위라면, 아무리 생각해도 처녀가 흘리는 피, 같은 것밖에 떠오르지 않았으므로 자파는 이제 진짜로 어찌할 줄을 모르게 되어버렸다. 혹시 변태인 걸까? 왜 그런 동작을 지금 이 상황에서? 하고 싶었는데 노인이 와서 못하기라도 한 것일까? 세상에, 신이시여. 대체, 중간에, 대체 무슨 일이 있었길래. 하킴이 침대에 앉자 자파는 새된 비명을 질렀다. 하킴은 눈치를 제법 봤지만 엉덩이를 물리지는 않았다. 자파 역시 뒤로 빠지지는 않았다. 하긴 뭐, 그까짓 거, 할 수도 있지. 처녀는 아니지만, 부부니까? 새삼스레 부부라는 단어에 열이 몰려, 자파는 발로 하킴을 걷어찼다. 저 바보멍청이. 산에 하루만 더 오래 있었더라면 은하수 아래에서 정말로 저질러버렸을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 굳이. 굳, 이. 자파는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 이불도 일부러 바스락바스락 소리가 요란한 걸 깔아놨는지 하킴이 조심스럽게 이쪽으로 다가오는 소리가 코끼리 발자국 소리만큼이나 크게 들렸다. 하킴은 한 팔을 둘러 자파를 끌어안았다. 사실은 아주 기대하고 있다는 걸 들켜버리면 어쩌지. 이 생각이 사실 생각이 아니고 정말로 내뱉어버린 말이라 그가 알게 되면 어떡하지. 이러지도 저러지도 못하는 자파의 이마에, 하킴은 살포시 입술을 얹었다. 자파가 웅얼댔다.

"나 있지......싫은 건 아닌데......응, 딱히 싫은 건 아니구......"

어쨌거나 당신이 고른 오메가구......뒷말을 삼켜야만 했던 이유는, 하킴이 귓가에 참으로 이상한 말을 중얼거렸기 때문이었다. 

"사랑해."

"그 말, 어떻게 알았어?"

답이 없었다. 그러고보면 한 번에 하나씩이라는 표현도 가르쳐준 적이 없는 것 같은데, 어떻게 알고 그렇게 긴 말을 했을까. 사랑한다는 말을 대체 누구에게서 배웠을까. 누구에게서 처음으로 들었을까. 열기가 스스로를 불태우는 화마가 되는 데에는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 대체 어떤 년이었길래. 누구였는지 알 것도 같은데 실은 전혀 모르겠는 그 간극에 애간장이 탔다. 교접만큼이나, 들어도 이상하지 않은 단계인데도 무척 이상하게만 들렸다. 꼭 누가 억지로 시켜서 하는 말이란 생각이 들었고 그 뒤에 조종하는 사람이 있다니, 싶어서 모든 것이 새삼스러웠다. 이 방도 그랬다. 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 멀쩡하게 돌아왔는데, 꼭 남이 사는 방인 것처럼 온기를 느낄 수가 없었다. 기억과 함께 무언가가 도려내진 것만 같은 느낌. 사랑한다는 말로도 채워지지가 않았다. 우습기도 하지, 자파는 하킴의 손을 스스로 잡아 가슴께로 끌어내리며 생각했다. 드디어 하킴이 원해 마지않던 말을 해주었는데.

어디선가 챙그랑, 하는 소리가 들렸는데 굳이 신경쓰지 않아도 환청이었다.


	17. 예감 - 1

새벽에 엿들은 큰 소리

"Lê ew jina min e!"

"But he is my wife!"

"Ew e? Ji ber vê yekê hûn nikarin wê perdeya kaxezê li milê xwe hildin?"

"Is he? Is that why you can't take off that piece of cloth on your arm?" 

"Ez hinekî din hewce dikim ...... Na. Wî hewceyê hinek demên din."

"I need some more......No. He needs some more time."

"Ji kerema xwe, biraziyê min, tu nikarî bi gotina wê nezanî yekî bixapînî."

"Please, my nephew, you won't fool anyone by that. You know it already."

*

몇 주가 지나자 자파는 사랑한다는 말을 그만 싫어하게 되었다. 물론 정말로 그 단어의 의미 하나하나가 싫은 것은 아니었다. 그것의 보드라운 솜털이 심장을 간질일 때면 귀끝이 발갛게 달아올랐고 삐약삐약, 소리나 내며 뭐라뭐라 귓가에 지껄일 때는 당치도 않은 백일몽에 빠져 그만 낙서하고 있던 종이를 불에 집어던지기도 하였다. 하킴이 그 말을 해주는 모든 순간이 좋았고 그래서 아침에 나갈 때와 저녁에 들어올 때, 그 두 순간만큼은 새벽마다 그가 그려놓고 나가는 시간표에 강조칠을 할 만큼 목이 빠져라 기다렸던 것이다. 그의 기분에 따라서 입술이 닿거나 아니면 손이 슬금슬금 아래로 내려가는 것은 퍽 즐거운 일이었다. 짓궂은 장난처럼 그의 손을 더, 아래로 내리면 그가 잠시 놀라 머뭇거리는 광경엔 기분이 아찔해지기까지 했다. 그렇게 숨결을 섞고, 페로몬을 정신없이 흘려가며 기분에 기분을 거듭해나아가면, 어느새 가랑이가 저릿저릿해지곤 했다. 

시뻘개진 얼굴로 당신 때문에 여기가 그만 이렇게 되었노라고 털어놓은 날, 하킴은 결연한 표정을 지었다. 국서를 받아든 신하라도 되는 듯한 모습에 푹 익어버린 자파가 웅얼웅얼 그만, 됐다고 중얼거릴 무렵 그는 자파의 어깨를 살포시 쥐고, 천천히 힘을 주어 눕히더니 말려올라간 홀겹 원피스 속에 있던 것을 지그시 바라보았다. 다물어버려야겠다. 괜히 말을 했나보다. 지껄이면서도 절반쯤은 이미 가당키나 한 소리냐고 자신을 타박해대는 자파는 그러라고 내버려둔 채, 사이에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그가 자꾸만 흘러나오는 액을 햝아마시는 감각에 자파는 몸을 파들파들 떨었다. 생각이 멎었다. 육체적인 흥분이 주된 이유였으나 정작 자파를 황홀경으로 내몬 것은 순전히 정신적인 이유에서였다. 알파가 오메가의 성기에 입을 댈 줄이야 상상도 못했었던 것이다. 그 상황에서 떠올리기엔 하킴에게 몹시 불합리하다고 하겠으나, 어쨌거나 자파가 몸으로 알았던 유일한 알파는 자파의 입을 더러운 것처럼 이용했다. 네 안에 들어갈 거니까 직접 닦으라던가, 네 안에서 나왔으니 정액이며 기타 더러운 것들을 햝으라던가. 

그런 것을 하킴이 스스로 하다니. 겨우 오메가에게 그렇게까지 할 이유가 있나? 

그렇게 생각하자 좋아하는 사람에게 꼭 못할 짓을 시킨 셈이 되어버린 것 같아 자파는 금세 언짢아졌다. 날카로운 목소리로 그만, 이라고 외치자 하킴은 혀로 더없이 기운빠지게 하는 그 어드메를 햝아올리던 것을 일시에 그만 두었다. 싫었냐고 물어보았다. 그렇다고 고개를 끄덕이자, 그러나 자파의 고갯짓에서 망설임이 묻어나는 것을 읽어내고선 미소와 함께 '사랑해, 자파' 하고 중얼거렸다. 

그래서 자파는 사랑한다는 말을 싫어하게 되었다. 

그가 사랑한다는 말과 함께 하는 행동들을 미워하게 되었다. 미워하는 게 너무 적극적인 행동같아보인다면, 좋아하지 않는다는 말보단 덜 능동적이되 그것보단 수동적인, 애매한 그 부분에 발을 살짝 걸쳐놓고서. 흔히들 불운은 삼세 번 고쳐서 찾아온다고 한다. 그러면 행운은 몇 번 찾아올까? 지금 그는 자신을 사랑해서 자기 것을 만져달라는 말조차 없이 그 비천하기 짝이 없는 곳에 스스로 입을 댄다. 다음번엔 어떤 것을 하려고 할까? 그보다 더 경악스러운 행동을 한 다음에는? 그 다음의 다음의 다음을 넘어 동이 나버리면? 사랑은 증명해야하는 것이 아니다. 자파 자신도 그 사실을 명확하게 알고 있었다. 그러므로 그의 애정표현은 동이 날 리가 없었다. 물 건너의 어느 극작가가 말했듯, 바다와 같이 퍼내면 퍼낼수록 널리 흩어지고 깊어지지 우물처럼 옹졸하게 어느날 수원이 말라붙지는 않을 것이었다. 더군다나 자신이 조금씩, 그 애정을 되돌려준다면, 그가 왜 지치겠는가? 그러니 이상한 쪽은 자신이 아닌가? 꼭, 불행해지기를 기다리는 사람처럼 구는 것이 바로 자신 아닌가? 하킴이 제 여성기를 햝으면, 그게 어쨌다는 말인가? 그냥 받아들이고서 정숙한 오메가답게 그가 곧 제 물건으로 찔러올리기만을 기다리면 될 게 아닌가. 그러면 될 일이었다. 아무 일도 아니었다. 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 달라진 것은 없었다. 그런데 왜.

최근에 기억을 잃은 일을, 자파는 몹시도 경계했다. 그 일에 어찌나 신경이 쓰이던지 하킴을 붙잡고 줄기차게 무슨 일이 있었는지 물어댔다. 돌아오는 답변은 매번 한결같았다. 아무 일도 없었다고. 네가 싫다면, 안 하잖아. 자파가 알아듣기로 하킴의 말은 그랬다. 그는 자기도 모르게 약간 짜증을 낼 정도로 자파에게 시달렸다. 행여 자기가 하킴도 못 믿고서 터무니없는 의심을 한 것일까봐, 자파는 그 뒤로 사라진 기억에 관해 묻지 않았다. 하킴이 지나가듯 정중하게 미안하다고 사과한 뒤에도 굳게 입을 다물었다. 그래서 자파는 사랑한다는 말을 싫어하게 되었다. 사랑한다고 하면서, 하킴에게 제가 해버리는 일. 그 모순. 그걸 아는데도, 불안하기만 한 제 빌어먹을 마음. 그 모든 것을. 

당신은 여전히 내 아내이며 방 배치가 달라지고 우리 사이에 노인이 하나 끼어들었다고 해도 달라질 일은 없단 것을, 증명하기 위해 하킴은 자파더러 빈 종이를 칠하게 했다. 딱히 할 일도 없던 차에 며칠을 공을 들여 한 면을 아랍어 서예로 채우자 하킴은 바늘이며 실이며 자투리천을 모조리 모아 상자에 담아 종이로 포장했다. 화장대 발밑에 내려놓고는 너도 크게 신경쓰지 말고 잊으라는 듯 어깨를 가볍게 쥐었다 폈다. 화장대는 본인이 물이며 이런저런 도구를 갖고 들어와 새벽에 수염이나 깎고 가끔 머리를 다듬는 용도로 썼다. 협의라도 오고간 것인지, 노인은 두어 번쯤 와서 혼자 있는 자파를 창밖에서 뚫어져라 구경만 하더니 이내 그러기를 멈추고는 다시 오지 않았다. 

자, 봤지? 모든 게 정상이라고.

하킴에게 나머지 것들은, 개개인의 시각차일 뿐인 듯싶었다. 실제로 그는 변함없는 일과를 계속해나아갔다. 저녁에 식사를 마치고 나서는 테이블에 마주앉아 대화를 시도했다. 달라진 게 있다면, 자파가 별을 좋아한다고 해서 별에 관련된 책을 잔뜩 챙겨오고 또 그에 덧붙여 정식 어학교본을 가져왔다는 것 정도였다. 그들은 달, 개밥바라기 별, 알골, 그런 것들에 대해 못 알아듣는 대로 대화를 지껄이다가 초급 서적을 펴고 글자며 사과, 배 따위의 단어를 함께 공부했다. 그 지극정성에, 자파는 교본을 혼자서 외우고 또 외워 금세 잊어버리는 만큼 꾸역꾸역 다시 채워넣었으나 하킴 앞에선 미리 예습했던 단원이라고 티내지 않았다. 하킴은 자파가 적극적으로 말을 배워 완연한 이곳 사람이 되는 데에 공헌하는 것을 지대한 흥미와 관심으로 대했기 때문이다. 그가 알려주고 나서야 비로소 무슨 문장이었는지 깨달은 척하면, 그가 뿌듯한 표정을 짓는 것이 보기 좋았다. 그의 미소는 심장을 간지럽게 했다. 그것을 다시 볼 수 있다면야 얼마든지. 

그러나 가끔은, 그의 미소가 세피아빛으로 바래보일 때가 있었다. 옛것처럼 낡고, 박제된 그림처럼 추억 외에는 의미없는 동작인 것처럼만 느껴졌다. 그런 때에 자파의 귀에서는 챙강챙강하는 소리가 들려왔다. 어둠속에선 하킴이 그 소리를 박자삼아 주문처럼 읊었다, 사랑한다고. 알싸한, 오메가를 발정시키는 향내가 났고 무언가 천이 사부작사부작대는 듯한 느낌과 함께 머리가 어지러워졌다. 그래서 자파는 하킴이 사랑한다고 말하는 것을 즐기지 않았다. 

하킴이 여기서 무엇을 더 할 수 있겠는가? 이미 모든 것을 손에 넣었는데 대체 뭐가 아쉬워 스스로 배부른 척을 한단 말인가? 한 나라의 지엄한 공주도 사랑하는 사람과 결혼할 수는 없는데, 애정하는 남편과 그의 헌신이 지근거리에 있다면 그게 축복 아니고 무엇이란 말인가? 더군다나, 아래를 빨리는 게 싫다고 한 뒤로 스킨십이 줄기는 했지만 여전히 그와 조만간이면 몸을 섞을 수 있을 듯한 분위기가 깔리고 있는데. 하킴이 조금이라도 싫다고 하면 가슴부터 철렁 내려앉아 사흘밤낮을 혼자서 곱씹는 주제에. 어떻게 사랑과 의심이 공존할 수 있단 말인가?

"사랑해."

저녁 때 인삿말을 던지는 그에게, 자파는 배시시 웃어보였다. 그는 버릇대로 자파를 끌어안았다. 양이며 소에 대한 이야기를 늘어놓았지만, 몸에선 동물의 냄새가 아니라 뭔가 다른, 찻내같은 것이 났다. 자파는 그의 거짓말을 눈치채지 못한 사람처럼 잠자코 있었다. 오메가는 아니었기 때문이다. 확실히 오메가는 아니었다. 만약 오메가였더라면, 진작 알아차렸을 것이고 자파가 아무리 밍숭맹숭한 사람이 되었더래도 그냥 가만히 있지는 않았을 것이었다. 그러나 오메가가 아니라 다른 일, 하킴이 스스로 말하기를 꺼리는 일이었으므로 자파도 구태여 캐물어 그를 괴롭게 하지 않았다. 그 대신 어디로도 찌를 수 없는 칼날이 제 심장에 박혀 보드라운 털뭉치가 살을 비빌 구석을 조금씩 갉아먹고 있다는 것을, 자파는 이제 더이상 참을 수 없이 선명하게 느끼고 있었다. 오메가가 아니라 베타였다면, 바깥일도 속시원하게 털어놔줬을까. 하지만 베타였다면 그 같은 알파가 저를 처로 맞았을 리도 없는데 그런 상상을 백날 해봐야 대체 무슨 소용이란 말인가. 아니다, 그런 헛된 상상이라도 하지 않으면 불안감으로 미쳐버리고야 말 것 같다. 자파는 홱, 그를 떼어냈다. 무슨 일이 있냐는 듯 걱정스레 쳐다보는 하킴에게, 차마 요즘은 어딜 다녀오길래 전혀 다른 냄새가 나는 것이냐 묻진 못하고 말을 빙 돌렸다. 

"그 할아버지. 나 혼자 있을 때 방안 계속 쳐다보다 간 그 할아버지. 수염 희끗희끗하신 분. 누구야?"

'할아버지'라는 단어에 머리를 한참 굴리던 하킴이 자파가 슥슥 그리는 스케치를 보고서야 무슨 말인지 깨닫고는 그것 때문이었냐며 수염을 쓸었다. 또 왔다갔었냐고 했다. 아니, 그런 건 아닌데. 뉘앙스까지 온전히 그의 머릿속에서 통역이 됐는지는 모르겠다. 어차피 둘 다 눈대중으로 찍는 대화였다. 그는 더듬더듬 단어를 내뱉더니, 안되겠다 여겼는지 이내 자기도 펜을 쥐고서 가계도를 그리기 시작했다. 자파가 알아듣기로, 노인은 하킴의 아버지였는데, 진짜 아버지는 아니었다. 왜냐하면 하킴을 낳아준 진짜 아버지는 돌아가셨기 때문이다. 하킴은 아버지 옆에다 불을 잔뜩 그렸는데, 서쪽에서 마녀를 태우듯 불태워졌다는 것인지 아니면 사고가 났다는 것인지 애매해서 알아볼 수는 없었다. 어쨌거나 진짜 아버지는 그렇게 돌아가셨고, 어머니는 아래로 떨어지는 화살표를 그리는 걸 보니 어딘가에서 떨어진 것 같았고, 하킴 본인을 가리키는 동그라미 양옆으로 놓인 도형들에는 좍좍 작대기가 그어졌다. 첫째는 몇살 때, 둘째는 몇살 때, 막내는 또. 불행의 이력을 죽 읊은 하킴은 이제 아버지의 옆에 선을 하나 긋고 동그라미를 하나 더 그렸는데, 그게 노인이었다. 그러니까 요약하자면 일련의 불운으로 고아가 된 하킴을 주워다 기른 것이 삼촌 시반이었다고. 

"그럼 다야는 누구야. 어려서 거기, 산에 자주 다녔었댔잖아."

"한 번에, 하나씩. 좋지?"

"하지만......"

"지금 설명 못해."

그는 양손의 손가락을 얽었다가 빼며 무언가가 굉장히 복잡하다는 듯한 눈치를 보냈다. 그렇다면야, 더 부추길 수는 없는 노릇. 자파는 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다. 오늘은 피곤해서 먼저 자겠다는 눈치를 보냈다. 나 사랑해? 갑작스런 물음에 하킴은 조금도 망설이지 않고 대답했다. 사랑해. 사랑해? 사랑해. 한 번만 더 물어보려다가, 말았다. 좋아한다는 게 진심인데 삼세 번 물은들 무슨 소용이 있나 싶어서. 대충 이불을 걷고서 안에 들어가 누군 자파는, 이불을 머리끝까지 올려 덮고서 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다. 

"나 방 안에만 있는 거 갑갑해서 싫어."

"방 싫어?"

"방 싫어."

그 다음날 역시 찻내를 풍기며 돌아온 하킴은, 다다음날부터 일 나가기를 멈추고 전혀 다른 일에 착수했다. 방이 싫다는 푸념을 뭐라 생각했는지, 아예 방이 딸린 2층짜리 건물을 통째로 비워내고 담을 새로 쌓아 자파에게 독립적인 안채를 짓기 시작했던 것이다. 그들의 입맛에 맞지 않는 가구들이 어지러이 나가는 것을 쳐다보던 자파는, 자신이 쳐다보고 있지 않는 것 같자 어두워지는 하킴의 얼굴을 보고서 마침내 불안의 근원지를 찾아냈다. 숨기고 있는 거, 사소한 게 아니구나. 지금 나를, 사랑하기 위해 애쓰고 있는 느낌, 이라고 표현하면 지나치게 가혹한 걸까? 산에서, 정말로 우리 둘밖에 없었을 때, 그때 잡아준 손은 참 좋았었는데. 기억을 잃어버린 뒤로 모든 게 바뀌어버린 것만 같다.


	18. 예감 - 2

공사가 끝나던 날 하늘에는 이른 밤부터 보름달이 떴다. 하킴의 표정이 내내 어두웠었다는 사실조차 지금의 흥분을 가라앉힐 수는 없었다. 어차피 폭삭 내리앉아버릴 구름이라면 걷고 있는 지금 이 순간만큼은 모조리 즐겨야지, 하는 그런 생각 뿐이었다. 달이 환하게 비추는 마당을 어린애처럼 폴짝폴짝 뛰어다니며 자파는 이따금씩 까치발을 들어 밖을 내다보았다. 정수리를 스칠랑말랑, 애매하게 솟아있는 담장의 높이는 정말이지 감질맛이 났다. 저 멀리서 따로 무언가를 축하하고 있는 듯했는데 좀처럼 확인할 수가 없었기 때문이다. 예전에는, 이쯤에 서면 저 멀리까지 다 보였었는데. 그래, 들뜨는 마음 한켠으로 대체 다들, 우리만 떼놓고서 무얼 그리 즐기는 거냐고, 서둘러 벽을 세우고 아예 집을 따로 만든 것이 날 아내로 인정해서가 아니라 저 인파로부터 떼어트려놓기 위함이 아니냐고, 나를 정말 진심으로 사랑한다면 왜 내게서 중요한 것을 숨기느냐고 쏘아붙이고 싶은 마음이 콕콕, 이제 그만 내려오라는 듯 발밑을 찔러대긴 했다. 그래도 자파는 정말, 행복하기만 하려고 노력했다. 무진장. 알 수 없는 이유에 시달려 점점 지쳐가는 하킴이 바라는 것이 해맑기만 한 자파의 모습인 것 같았기 때문이다. 

하킴은 공사를 시작하던 날, 작은 방을 하나 더 만들 수 있을 것 같다고 했었다. 아래층에는 부엌과 거실같은 것이 꽉 들어찰 예정이라, 2층에는 부부만의 공간을 위해 침실을 몰아넣을 생각이었는데 미래를 고려한다면 적어도 방이 세 개는 되어야 하지 않겠느냐는 이야기였다. 미래. 거창한 얘기에 자파가 정신을 차리지 못하는 사이 하킴은, 아마도 나중엔 아이들 방이 되겠지만 그 전까지는 새로 생길 작은방을 당신이 써도 괜찮을 것 같다며 직구를 꽂아넣었다. 침대는 거기 없어, 밤에는 여기서 자. 둘이서. 바꿔말하면, 잠자는 시간을 빼고 거기서 무엇을 하든 자유였다. 

나만의 방. 하킴이 꼬박꼬박 노크를 하고 나서야 들어오는 방. 고향을 떠올리게 하는 디자인이며 인테리어로 가득 채워도 아무도 방해하지 않는 방. 하킴은, 자파가 그 제안에 됐다고 거부하길 바라는 눈치였다는 걸 자파는 애써 잊었다. 뭐 알파들이야 항상 오메가가 침대에 누워서 준비를 하고 있길 바라겠지. 단지 그것 뿐일 거야. 어쨌거나 하킴도 알파일테니까. 눈을 질끈 감았다 뜨고는 얼른 하킴이 자파를 위해 가져다준 수많은 패턴집과 천 샘플과 작은 가구 모형들이 얼마나 정성스러웠던가를 회고했다. 자파가 낮동안 방해받지 않는 게 진짜 싫었더라면, 애시당초 방을 따로 내주겠다고 제안할 필요도 없었다. 안 그런가? 일부러 가장 비싸고 질 좋아보이는 직물을 골라도 그게 마음에 드냐고 공감해주기만 했다. 자파가 혹시 너무 비싼 게 아니냐며 난 다른 게 더 좋다고 스스로 물러나고 나서야 조심스럽게, 나라면 이것을 고르겠다며 자기 의견을 피력했다. 돈이니 (자파가 알지도 못하는) 세간의 시선 따위는 일체 언급 없이. 궁에서 경비를 섰던 시절 조차도 숙소를 나눠쓰거나, 심지어 겨우 1인실을 쓰게 되었을 때도 다음 사람을 위해 벽에 구멍을 뚫는 등 영구한 흔적을 남기는 일은 극구 피하거나 했는데 그에 비하면 얼마나 행복한 일이고 호사냐고, 자파는 스스로를 다독였다. 기회가 왔으면 잡아야 마땅한 게 아닌가. 마다하는 것은 멍청한 짓이었다. 다야나 할 법한 일이었다. 

누구인지 설명해주지도 않을 거면, 하킴은 대체 왜 다야를 보여주었단 말인가? 굶어죽어가는 처지에도 꿋꿋하게 식량을 마다하고 절개를 지키는 모습을 혹시라도, 배웠으면 해서가 아닐까?

처음으로 가져보는 혼자만의 공간에 신이 난 자파가, 그때까지만 해도 내려갈 수 없었던 1층에서 대기를 하던 직물상이며 가구장이와 몇 시간에 걸쳐 나누는 피드백을 소화하느라 하킴은 발이 빠지도록 위아래를 오르락내리락 했어야만 했다. 그는 자파에게 그만하면 되지 않았느냐고 짜증내지 않았다. 절개는 무슨 얼어죽을. 그렇게 고아한 사람을 원했더라면 애시당초 강제로 꺾어야만 하는 남의 나라 사람을 훔쳐오지도 않았을텐데. 제 생각에 옹호하는 척 가시가 잔뜩 들어있다는 것을 깨닫고 자파는 깜짝 놀랐다. 한번도, 라고 하면 거짓말이겠지만 아무튼지간에 하킴을 그렇게 표현한 적은 없었을텐데. 어떻게 그 다정한 하킴을 짐승에 비유할 수가 있단 말인가? 혼자 끙끙 앓는 것 같으면, 물어보면 되는 게 아닌가. 물어볼 용기도 없이 저도 따라서 이유 모르게 불안해하는 주제에 하킴에게만 그런 심한 모욕을 준다는 건 불공정한 일이 아닌가.

자파는 길게 눕는 등받이의자 하나를 끌고 나와 일치감치 누워버린 하킴을 슥 돌아보았다. 혼자만의 생각에 빠져있던 그는 자파가 이름을 서너 번 부르고서야 공상에서 빠져나와 얼떨떨한 눈으로 자파를 바라보았다. 그래, 물어봐야겠다. 왜 다른 곳에 다녀오면서 말로는 양을 치고 있다고 거짓말을 하는지. 왜 잔칫날에 맞춰서 허겁지겁 담을 쌓아 더 넓어진 새장에 자신을 가두었는지. 왜 남들은 다 즐기고 노는데 우리는 바로 앞에서 들리는 사람들의 부름도 무시하거나 싫다고 대답하고 여기서 이렇게 있어야 하는지. 왜 사랑한다면서, 뒤로는 자꾸만 숨기는지. 날 그정도로 믿지 못하는지. 기쁨도 슬픔도 아픔도 고통도 같이 나누는 것이 부부가 아닌지. 분명 난 그 산에서 험한 길을 지나며 그렇게 배웠는데. 

하지만 먼저 비밀을 만들어낸 쪽은 분명 자파였다. 자파가 먼저 숨겼다. 동굴에서 본 칼은 대체 어쩌다 그곳에 놓인 칼이며 정확히 누구의 칼이냐고 묻지 않았을 뿐더러 아예 못 본 체했다. 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 행복하게 살자고 했었다. 그래서 하킴 역시 박자를 맞춰주는 것이 아닌가. 과거가 어떻게 돌아가든, 현실 상황이 어떻든 자기만의 방에서, 혼자 즐거워하면 된 거 아니냐고. 상호존중. 넘어서지도 않고 넘어가지도 않는다. 그러한 대원칙아래 서로가 허락하는 범위 안에서 조금씩 천천히. 옳아, 착각이고 환상이면 또 어떤가. 어차피 알파 하나에 기대어 살아야 하는 뒤웅박 신세에.

"하킴."

진실이 쏟아져나오면 받아들일 자신은 있고? 어둠 속에서, 하킴의 얼굴은 희미한 윤곽만 도드라졌다. 시간도 늦은 데다 둘뿐인 집이고 해서 모자도 쓰지 않아 창포물로 오메가들 못지 않게 섬세히 가꾸는 긴 머리가 그대로 드러났다. 만약 그 얼굴이, 수도를 유린하고 자파와 다르게 운이 좋지 못했던 다른 모든 아녀자들을 강간하고 아까워서 보물고에 들어가도 좋다고 허락받은 뒤에도 몇 번 살피지 못한 수많은 보물과 오래된 서책들을 불태우라고 지시한 수뇌부의 얼굴이라면, 정말로 사랑하는 그 사람의 얼굴이 맞다고 확언할 자신이, 정말로 있는지. 시반이 저를 못마땅해하는 눈치였기에, 자파는 몹시 겁이 났다. 묻고 나서, 하킴마저 그런 표정으로 자신을 보게 된다면 도저히 버틸 수 있을 것 같지가 않았다. 고국에서도 그랬었다, 오메가의 덕목은 입이 무겁고 쓸데없는 것을 묻지 않는 거라고. 그 말에 조금이라도 진리가 들어있다면, 바로 이런 상황에 적용하라고 만들어진 게 아닐까. 오메가가 되고 나서 많이 멍청해지고 또 둔해졌다지만 충격적인 장면조차 잊을 정도로 맛이 간 것은 아니었다. 어려서부터 자신을 악몽에 시달리게 하던 바로 그 오메가, 노파가 빈민촌에서도 버림받을 정도로 비참해진 것은 적국의 병사에게 몸을. 비록 자의가 아니었다고는 하나 아무도 오메가의 의사결정권은 중시하지 않았기 때문에. 그리고 들려오던, 과장 섞인, 변경 지방에서의 보고들. 그들이 얼마나 악랄한지. 어떻게 우리를 짓밟으려 하는지. 얼마나 교활한지. 물론 그런 게 하킴일 리는 없었지만, 그가 정말 그런 사람이었더라면 불러놓고도 한참 말이 없는 자파에게 싫은 소리 한번 안 할 리가 없겠지만서도. 만의 하나, 만분의 일이라도 연관이 있다면. 

왜 힘든데, 속내도 털어놓지 못하고 남 괜히 불안해지게 만들 정도로 혼자 겉돌아? 내가 이해하지 못할 이유여도 그냥 말해주면 안돼? 왜 나한테 이렇게까지 해? 내가 그만한 가치가 있어? 왜? 다른 사람을 이렇게 사랑해준 적이 있어? 왜 하필 나였어? 왜 나를 사랑하는 거야? 내가 그날 불타는 정원에 있으리란 건 어떻게 안 건데? 

순간 챙강하는 소리와 함께, 자파는 신에 맹세코 상상이 아닌 무언가를 보았다. 잃어버린 베타성에 맹세코 그것은 하킴이었다. 날카로운 금속음은 하킴이 갑옷을 벗어던지는 소리였다. 물에 들어가려면, 몸이 가벼워야 하니까. 하지만 자파를 전율케 한 것은 소리가 아니라 그 표정, 그 냄새였다. 보았다고 확신한 순간 꿈에서 깨어나버린 것처럼 도로 산산히 흩어진 것은. 특정할 수는 없지만, 그 이전에, 잃어버린 삶을 살았던 그 시절에 그를 적어도 한번은 더 봤었던 것만 같은 확신. 

자파는 입도 벙긋할 수가 없었다. 머리를 멍청하게 만들어주신 신에게 기도하고 또 기도했다. 떠오른 기억조차 제멋대로 지어낸 환상일 뿐이라고 둘러댈 수 있는 그 어리석음에 감사했다. 왜냐하면, 현명해지고 싶지 않았으니까. 더이상 아무것도 알고 싶지 않았으니까. 괜찮았다. 하킴이 설령 여자를 들인 거래도 괜찮았다. 그럴 일은 없겠지만 사실 전처가 있어 다야의 집에서 본 그 꼬맹이가 숨겨진 아들인데 친아들처럼 키워달라고 말한대도 괜찮았다. 혼자만의 공간 같은 거, 있어봐야 혼자 그림이나 좀 그리겠지. 그러니까 필요 없었다. 밖에 나가지 말라고 한다면 평생 담밖에는 이리와 승냥이가 도사리는 것으로만 알고 쥐죽은 듯이 살겠다. 심장이 위아래로 찢어지는 것만 같았다. 시간이 멎었다. 눈에 상은 맺혔는데 머리로 전달되는 것이 없어 아무것도 보이지가 않았다. 

사랑한다는 말이 100% 진심이라면, 그걸 100%로 맞추기 위해 없애버린 나머지 부분은 또 몇 %야? 

"책 얘기, 했었나?"

침울한 표정을 들켜서 그만 걱정시킨 모양이라고 생각했던지 하킴이 급하게 화제를 꺼냈다. 그는 자리에서 일어나 자파를 제가 있던 의자에 천천히 앉히고는 근처에서 다른, 딱딱한 그냥 의자를 끌어다 대충 앉았다. 

"자파 별 좋아서, 별 책, 많이. 내가."

"그래서 지금까지 걱정했던 거야? 내가 책 싫어한다고 할까봐?"

"싫어?"

"아니."

"내일. 아니, 내일 모레. 책장온다. 그러면 책."

"어디서 그렇게 구했어? 몰래?"

"시반, 책 많아."

그래, 그렇구나. 하지만 난 책같은 거 필요 없어. 방도 필요 없어. 자파는 하킴의 손을 깔짝깔짝 만지며 그더러 의자 위에 몸을 겹쳐 앉게 했다. 머뭇대면서도 빼지는 앉는 그의 것을 처음으로 만져 일으켜세우며 그의 귓가에 대고 속삭였다. 이대로 임신시켜줘, 여기 머물기로 한 걸 후회조차 할 수 없도록. 하킴은 낯선 어휘에 딸려오는 음탕한 기운 만큼은 맡은 듯했다. 전에 없던 힘으로 자파의 옷을 찢어발기다시피해가며 자파를 취했다. 그를 꼭 끌어안고서 눈을 마주치는 것을 피하며 자파는, 조용히 울었다. 하킴이 허리를 털면서도 몇 번이고 되물었다. 좋은 거, 맞냐고. 자파는 싫다고 하지 않았다. 더 해달라고 보챘다. 당신하고 하는 게 처음이라 그렇다면서.


	19. 예감 - 3

정말 좋은 게 맞냐고 한 세 번쯤 재차 물었을 즈음일까, 하킴은 맥아리 없는 대답에서 자파가 실은 이 분위기, 이 상황, 이 행위에 하나도 집중을 하지 못하고 있음을 눈치챈 듯했다. 그때부터 하킴은 바뀌었다. 제 욕정을 앞세우듯 아프다고 느껴질 정도로 쳐올리던 것을 멈추고, 어깨에서 자파를 떼어내 얼굴을 억지로 마주보게 했다. 

"울지 마."

겨우 뱉어낸 그 말 너머에, 전달할 도리가 없어 혓바닥 위에서 스러져 간 수천 가지의 감정이 채 사라지지 않고 아득바득 들끓고 있었다. 느낄 수 있었다. 하킴은 찢어진 자파의 옷조각을 천천히 집어 자파의 왼뺨을 닦아냈다. 속옷 위에 입는 것이라 천이 조금 거칠었다. 어느새 다가온 환절기의 바람에 피부도 조금 건조하고 해서, 자파는 가려움증에 손을 위로 올렸고 뺨에서 떨어지던 하킴과 손이 얽혔다. 그의 손은 뜨거웠고 약간 축축했다. 빼지도 마냥 붙들지도 못하고, 하킴은 자파의 손을 꼭 쥐었다가 자파의 가슴께에 고이 내려놓았다. 자파의 시선이 덩달아 아래로 내려갔다가 퍼뜩 위로 올라왔다. 하킴의 얼굴에는 후회하는 기색만 가득했다. 굳게 다물린 채 파르르 떨리는 입꼬리의, 그 분노는 자파를 향하는 것 같지는 않았다. 자파는 아직 안에는 들어있는 성기의 존재감을 느꼈다. 

"그러려던 게 아니었어."

문장이 완벽하고 어조가 부드러워서, 자파는 하킴이 그 문장을 수천 번은 연습했으리라는 것을 알아챘다. 분명 울지 말라는 말을 들었는데, 도리어 울먹임이 심해졌다. 대체 내게 무엇을 잘못했길래 그런 문장같은 걸 따로 알아온단 말인가. '한 번에 하나씩.' '사랑해.' '그러려던 게 아니었어.' 세 문장 사이에 얽힌 논리적 연관성과 스토리를 도저히 엮어낼 수가 없었다. 심장이 아예 짓뭉개진 것만 같았다. 모르긴 몰라도 최악의 상황을 확인받은 것만 같았다. 확실한 것은 아무것도 없는데도, 모든 게 확실한 것만 같았다. 동전의 앞뒷면이 한번에 보이는 기분. 자파는 하킴이 올려놓아준 손으로 가슴을 쥐어뜯어가며 오열했다. 하킴은 착찹한 마음을 감추지 못했다. 그의 알파향이 오메가도 아닌데 이렇게 가늘고 연약하게 흩뿌려진 적은 없었다. 아마 자신이 말을 문자 그대로 받아들이고 제멋대로 굴었기 때문에 그만 자파가 억지로 '좋다'고만 하게 내몰린 거라고 믿어버린 듯, 그는 진심으로 달래주고 싶은 기색이었으나 차마 자파를 만지지 못했다. 

"미안해, 내가."

어떻게 이런 사람을 두고 간악한 약탈자가 틀림없다고 할 수가 있을까? 자파는 눈을 꽉 감았다. 어떻게 이런 사람이 간악한 약탈자가 될 수 있을까? 질문이 다르게 들렸다. 감각 하나를 차단하자 그의 호흡이 약간 거친 것이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 그의 물건은 아직 제 안에서 움찔대고 있었다. 악의가 없는 사람도 남을 해칠 수가 있을까? 당신은 내게 대체 무슨 잘못을 했을까. 먼저 유혹한 것도, 좋냐는 말에 그렇다고 속인 것도 모두 저인데 어떻게 속은 사람이 죄인이 될 수 있을까. 오래 운 탓인지 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 현기증에 자파는 고개를 완전히 떨구어 등받이에 기댔다. 밤바람이라 그런지, 식어버린 맨살에 닿기에는 조금 추워서 자파는 흠칫했다. 동시에 턱끝에 살짝 닿을랑말랑하던 하킴의 손이 뒤로 확, 빠졌다. 눈을 뜨자 녹아내리는 눈사람을 손안에 둔 어린아이마냥 손만 쥐었다 펴고 발이나 동동 구를 뿐, 어쩔줄 몰라하는 하킴이 눈앞에 있었다. 자파는 생각했다, 제가 미친 게 틀림없다고. 축제가 열릴 예정이었고, 하킴은 아마 그게 마음에 들지 않았던 모양이었나보다. 그냥 그런 일일 거였다. 

마냥 두려워하기엔, 그는 제게 지독히도 진심이었다. 

그 거대한 애정이 거짓일지도 모른다고, 머리가 시키는 진실을 쫒느니 차라리 칼끝을 제게로 돌려 제 뇌를 노려내는 편이 더 나았다. 당신이 무슨 짓을 저질렀건, 어쨌거나 사랑하고 있으니까 이리도 아껴주는 것이리라. 그렇게 믿고서. 

"당신을 어떻게 해야 좋을까."

한참만에 돌아온 대답에, 하킴에 얼굴이 조금 밝아졌다. 무슨 말인지 정확하게 이해한 것 같진 않았는데 아무튼지간에 자파가 조금이나마 반응을 보인 것이 기쁜 모양이었다. 

"울지 마. 미안해. 울지 마."

그에게 사랑만을 받는 행복한 오메가가 되고 싶었다가, 그가 참을 수 없이 무서워 의심증만 심해졌다가. 좌우로 흔들리는 진자는 결국 원점에서 멈추기만 할 것임을 잘 알면서도, 자파는 가능한 한 왼쪽에 더 가까운 지점에서 멈춰서고 싶었다. 그가 제게 그러려고 하진 않았던 무슨 피해를 끼쳤다고 한들, 이제와서 무슨 의미가 있을까. 후회하고, 사랑하고, 고치려고 하는데. 자파는 힘없이 손을 들어올렸다. 하킴이 강아지처럼, 손바닥에 뺨을 가져다대고 부볐다. 자파는 몇 번 만져주다가 손끝을 세워 하킴의 얼굴을 매만졌다. 광대와 눈가의 뼈와 눈썹과 콧등과 이마와 그밖의 모든 부위들을 쓸어가며 기억했다. 이 얼굴의 어디가, 전에도 본 것 같았을까. 제발 데자뷰이길 빌었으나, 느낌이 확실해지고보니 정말로 어디에선가 한번쯤은, 봤었던 것도 같았다. 그래, 당신도 어디에선가 본 적이 있으니 구하려왔겠지. 집 위치를 알고, 정확하게 그 정원에 있으리란 걸 알고, 그 사건을 전후해 이름이 새겨진 칼을 받았을 정도면 보통 사람은 아니었던 거겠지. 오메가에게 따로 방 하나를 내어주고 한가하게 책을 읽힐 정도로 배운 게 많으니 아마도 확실히, 한때는 적진의. 하킴은 자파의 손을 두 손으로 받아들고서 손등에 살며시 입을 맞추었다. 눈은 자파를 바라보는 채였다. 

지금은 이렇게 애지중지하지만, 그때는 적진의 베타일 뿐이었겠지. 아무짝에도 쓸모없는.

어느새 그들이 참여하지 않는 축제는 저혼자서 절정에 달해가고 있었다. 낯선 가락이 담벽을 타고 돌며 점점 가까워졌다. 그리고 왁짜지껄한 웃음소리. 희미하게 고기냄새가 나는 걸 보면 아마 들고다닐 수 있는 꼬치같은 것도 여럿 준비가 되어 있는 모양이었다. 그들은 저렇게 즐거운데, 자파는 이미 짓이겨져버린 심장이 차게 식어가고 있는 것만 같았다. 벽이란 그런 것인가. 격리된 이상 이질감을 느낄 수밖에 없는 것인가. 그렇다면 왜 당신은 세상에 혼자였던 이 자파를 꺼내왔으며, 왜 다시 혼자된 몸으로 유리시키는 것일까. 

사랑한다고 하면서도, 미안하다고 하면서도 숨길 수밖에 없는 진실.

"밖이 제법 소란스럽네."

"우리, 잘 놀아."

별로 '우리'라고 한데 엮이고 싶진 않은 눈치였으나, 어쨌든 대답은 그랬다. 자파는 하킴의 머리를 귀 뒤로 쓸어넘겼다. 귀끝을 엄지와 검지로 장난스레 비비다가 무심한 목소리로 물었다. 

"좋은 일이 있나봐."

마치 짜고 친 것마냥, 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 쾅쾅쾅 문 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 북 소리도 관악기 소리도 아직 나는데 현악기 소리만 하나 없어진 걸 보면 아마 현악기 다루던 사람인가보았다. 목소리가 제법 젋었는데, 그렇다고 아주 어린애같지는 않았고 적당히 성숙하게 들렸다. 그가 하킴의 이름을 연호했다. 아니면 이제라도 나오라는 식으로 그냥 몇 번 불러본 것인지도 모르겠다. 여러 사람의 목소리가 따라붙는 것을, 하킴은 됐다는 뉘앙스의 말로 단호하게 잘라내고는 다시 자파에게로 초점을 맞추었다. 

"좋지 않아."

"하지만 저렇게들 웃고 있지 않아? 어서 나가봐. 난 괜찮으니까."

괜찮다는 말에 하다 만 정사의 기억이 되살아났는지, 하킴이 움찔했다. 의도하고 던진 말은 아니라 자파는 불안하게, 입꼬리만을 애써 올려보았다. 정말 괜찮은 것인지 아니면 그저 빈말인지, 하킴은 그렇게하면 알아낼 수 있다는 양 양미간을 좁혔으나 당연히 얻어지는 소득은 없었다. 그러자 그는 고개를 흔들었다. 

"친구 아냐?"

"아냐."

"나는, 내가 좀 더 잘 할테니까......응? 어차피 나한테 내가 기억도 못할 만큼 큰 잘못을 저질렀으면서 왜 이제와서 내 눈치를 보고 그래."

그의 표정은, 아리까리해졌다. 그는 복잡한 구문을 알아들을 수 없었지만 자파가 화가 난 상태라는 것만은 캐치했다. 언어보다는 비언어적 의사소통에 치중한 결과였다. 심박, 오메가향, 그런 것들. 아마 답답했던 모양이다. 미안하긴 죽도록 미안한데 그게 어설픈 말 몇 마디로 해결될 일도 아닌 걸 본인이 잘 아니까 분했던 모양이다. 그러면 애초에, 미안할 짓은 왜 해? 가장 최근에 기억이 끊겼을 때가 문득 떠올랐다. 그가 화를 내서 무마할 정도로 거듭, 아무 일도 없었다고 했던 것이 기억에 선했다. 심장이 사라진 자리에 바닥없는 구멍이 뚫린 것만 같았다. 그 안에 온갖 쓰레기같은 감정들이 이빨과 손톱을 벽에 박으며 아드득빠드득 올라왔다. 그리고 빗자루 하나를 들고서 서둘러 먼지를 쓰는 자신이 있었다. 몇 줌 던져넣으면 그게 도로 막혀버리기라도 할 것처럼. 믿냐면, 믿었으니까. 모르겠다, 그게 분했다. 그가 미웠는데, 눈을 뜨고 있을 때조차 이렇게 헌신적인데 정신을 좀 잃었다고 제게 험한 일을 했을까 싶어 도저히 의심의 끈을 붙들고 있을 수가 없었다. 그럼 대체, 뒤집어 말하면 대체, 그런 사람이 왜 제게 말 못 할 일을 저질렀을까? 그러려던 게 아니었다고.

하킴은 말을 고르고 고르다 한참만에 입을 열었다. 

"자파. 전쟁. 이제 없어. Ya ku ew li ser dikin pîroz dikin."

"자파. 전쟁. 이제 없어. That's what they're celebrating about."

"아."

그래서. 수도가 완전히 함락되어서. 아마도 왕위 계승권에 가까운 왕족을 사로잡아서. 그래서 전쟁이 끝났구나. 반군이 있었다면 산에 올라가 노닥거리기나 하는 동안 아주 몰살되어버렸나보다. 아주 확정적으로 유리하게 끝나서 그렇게들 좋아하는 거였구나. 노인이 별안간 그들을 찾아온 것을, 자파는 이제 조금 이해할 수 있을 것도 같았다. 전쟁이 다 끝나가는데 적국의 오메가를 포로로 잡아오기까지 한 사람이 전혀 논공행상에 관심이 없어보이니까. 베타 시절 자신이었다면 아마 멍청하게 보았으리라. 그렇게 똑똑해서 전에는 각인된 칼까지 받았던 사람이 뭘 잘못 먹었는지 처신할 줄도 모르는 아주 멍청이가 되었다고. 자파는 아랫입술을 짓씹었다. 자스민. 어쩔 수 없는 이름이 잇새로 새어나갔다. 하킴은 어떻게 들어도 분위기상 남의 이름일 수밖에 없는 단어에 움찔했으나 별다른 반응을 보이진 않았다. 자파는 마른 침을 한번 삼켰다. 피곤한 하루였다. 감정이 덧쌓이고 덧쌓인 끝에 끝내는 어떠한 감정도 느껴지지 않게 되어버렸다. 하킴이 어떤지는, 솔직히 이제 생각하기도 싫었다. 아주 망해버렸다고. 

그래서 내내 말해주기도 꺼리고선 기분만 좋지 않았던 거구나. 그래서 유독, 욕정에 혼자 떠밀려간 것이 멋쩍었던 거구나. 대체 당신이라는 사람은. 

"울지 마, 제발. 내가 미안해."

앵무새처럼, 하킴이 중얼거렸다.


	20. 예감 - 3

새벽에, 하킴은 괜찮겠냐고 물었다. 그가 손에 어설프게 베개를 쥐는 것을 보고서야 자파는 그 앞에 '같은 침대에서 자도'가 생략되어 있음을 깨달았다. 아주 옛날에도 한번, 허락 없이 그곳은 만졌다가 자파가 한동안 그를 가까이 하지 않은 적이 있었으니까 아마 그 생각이 난 모양이었다. 게다가 오늘 말고도 요전에도 애무 도중에 자파가 불쾌감을 느껴 갑작스레 중단했어야만 했던 일도 있었던지라. 그러니까, 평소처럼 배려심 깊은 하킴이었다. 이 세상천지에 오메가 기분을 배려해주는 알파가 또 어디 있을까. 저더러 나가라는 것도 아니고 엄연히 자기 집이고 아마 자파가 오기 전부터 자기가 쓰던 방일텐데 그걸 또 시키기 전에 나가겠다고. 자파는 하킴이 자신을 쭉, 하나의 오메가가 아니라 자파르라는 인격체로서 극도로 존중하고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 손바닥에 병아리가 올라앉은 거인마냥, 혹시나 형체도 없이 짓뭉갤까봐 손가락을 감히 꿈틀대지도 못하고서 그렇게 전전긍긍하고만 있지 않은가. 감동해 눈물을 줄줄 흘리며 회개를 했어야만 하는 타이밍이었는지도 모르겠다. 하지만 자파는, 지금 당장의 자파르는 도리어 화가 났다. 자신조차 사랑하지 못하는 그 자파르였다. 자신조차 오메가와 온전한 자파르를 구분해내지 못하는데, 대체 그가 뭐라고 함부로 자파르를 재단한단 말인가?_ 네가 나에 대해서 뭘 안다고._

"우리 이제 부부도 아닌 거야?"

말투가 매우 비아냥조로 나갔다는 것에 대해, 자파는 유감스러워하지 않았다. 자파는 하킴이 알파의 배려에도 불구하고 감사해하지 않는 오메가가 있다는 사실에 놀라, 혹시 또 뭘 잘못했나 싶어 눈만 크게 뜨는 것을 마음껏 비웃었다. 

"괜찮다고 하면 뭐, 천년만년 거기서 자게?"

하킴은 그 말을 노골적인 비언어적 적대를 포함한 절반만 알아들었다. 독사처럼 희번뜩이는 눈. 말에 선명하게 배여있는 독. 전혀 괜찮지 않아보이는 뉘앙스. 그런 것들. 하지만 같은 침대를 공유한다면, 자파가 좋아하지 않을 것이 분명하다고 생각하는 모양이었다. 그는 이러지도 저러지도 못했다. 주도권은 온전히 자파에게 있었다. 뺨을 때리고 싶다고 한다면 왼뺨까지 남김없이 대줄 것임을 자파는 느낄 수 있었다. 알파향에서 희미한 불안감이 묻어나왔다. 그는 더이상 베개를 집고 있지 않았지만, 여전히 그 위에 손을 올려놓고는 있었다. 다른 손은 쭉 뻗어 어깨 위로 들어올렸다. 그의 눈빛은 간절하게만 보였다. 아사 직전의 사람이 마지막으로 빈그릇을 바라볼 때의, 이번에는 정말로 말라 비틀어진 돌덩이같은 쌀이라도 한 톨 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각하는, 그런 하등의 쓸모도 없고 희미하기만 한 간절함이. 

정말 알파고 정복자라면, 무시하면 그만이었다. 어차피 자파는 하킴의 소유물이었으니까 짓밟아버리면 그만이었다. 언제고, 언제고 기회가 있었다. 결혼식날 밤에. 동굴에서 떨리는 손을 마주잡았을 때에. 몇 시간 전 자파가 흐느껴 울던 때에. 아니면 그밖의 어느 때라도. 가장 행복했었던 때의 자파르는 심지어 그를 위한 오메가로 살기로 마음을 먹기까지 했는데. 알파인 그가 그러한 낌새를 눈치채지 못했을 리가 없었다. 몸을 섞기만을 손꼽아 기다리고 있다는 것이 피부로도 느껴졌는데. 왜 굳이 자파도 온전히 느껴야만 의미가 있다고 생각하는지. 

자파는 충동적으로 다른 베개를 집어들어 그에게 세게 던졌다. 오메가의 힘이라 아프지 않은지, 아니면 피할 가치도 느끼지 못하는지 그는 미동도 없이 그저 맞고만 있었다. 베개가 미끄러져 낙하하는 것이 자파에게는 억겁의 시간처럼 길었다. 그의 얼굴은 상처받은 것처럼 보였다. 자파가 폭력을 가했기 때문이 아니라, 그런 상황이 일어나게 만든 사람이 바로 하킴 그였다고 생각하기 때문에. 그는 지금 자신이 상상할 수 있는 최악의 악몽을 꾸고 있었다. 그것이 자파는, 견딜 수 없이 소름이 돋았다. 미칠듯한 자기부정에서 배어나오는 싫증이었다. _네 주제에?_ 항상 선하고 나아갈 길을 아는 것처럼 보이던 듬직한 하킴이 자신으로 인해 길을 잃어버린 것이 싫었다. 동시에 교활한 적군이자 틀림없는 살인마이자 강간범이나 다름없는 개차반 주제에 인정과 도덕을 아는 '인간'인 것처럼 구는 것이 가당치도 않아보였다. 생각은 양방향으로 뻗어 도저히 합치되지 않고 제갈길을 갔다. 자파에게는 조금도 도움이 되지 않는 방향으로였다. 자파는 떨어진 베개를 집어들었다. 바느질이 튿어져 안에 든 오리털이 다 튀어나오도록 때리고 또 때리다가, 끝끝내 멱살을 쥐었다. _네 주제에? 그게 가당키나 해? _

그를 아직 남아있는 그 어떤 인연들보다 더 사랑했다. 아무리 생각해보아도 그 다정함, 그 간절함은 꾸며서 나올 성질이 아니기에 더 그랬다. 처지가 비참한 와중에 새어들어온 한줄기 진심을 도저히 외면할 수가 없었다. 젠장할, 시간을 되돌릴 수 있다면, 이번에는 결코 관계 중에 울지 않을 거였다. 진실같은 거 알아봐야 어디다 쓰겠다고. 그의 아이를 갖고 싶다는 건 진심이었다. 안아달라는 것도 진심이었고 내심, 그가 먼저 자파를 배려해준 것이 고마웠다. 

그래서 그를 미워했다. 자신을 그렇게 만든 게 대체 누구란 말인가. 대체 왜, 자파에게 빠져나갈 수 없는 함정을 팠단 말인가. 

왜.

하킴은 들어올렸던 손을 천천히 뻗어 멱살을 쥔 자파의 손을 떼어냈다. 그는 마른 침을 한번 삼키더니 조심스레 자파를 침대에 앉혔다. 말 없이 예의 그 피묻은 천을 바라보다가, 한참만에 입을 열었다. 

"우리 부부 아니야."

"그게 무슨 말이야?"

"이거, 없어야 돼, 부부. 의식 기억나?"

하킴은 허공에서 투명한 옷을 벗는 시늉을 했다. 그제서야 자파는 하킴이 결혼식날 밤 두꺼운 옷을 한 겹씩 벗기며 그 위에 일일이 입을 맞추었던 것을 기억해냈다. 그 천, 자파의 뱃속으로 들어간 그 피가 묻어있는 천. 그걸 풀어내는 것이 혼인 의식의 마지막 단계였던 것이다. 기억을 잃었다가 깨어나던 날, 하킴이 아무 일도없었다는 증거로 천을 보여주며 우물쭈물댔었으니 그 마지막 단계란 바로 성교인 게 틀림없었다. 

"그걸 지금 나한테 말해주는 이유가 뭐야?"

"날 사랑해?"

"그러니까 그걸 나한테 지금 여기서 말해주는 이유가 뭐냐고."

"나는 자파 사랑해."

"날 그렇게 배려해서, 대체 뭘 어떻게 하려고."

"너무 예뻤어. '오메가 아니다 괜찮아?', '괜찮아요' 했어. '베타 남자 남자 싫다, 괜찮아?', '괜찮아요' 했어. 자파 싫다, 나 안 한다. 안 한다, 싫다 했어. **_Dûv re wî derew kir(But then he lied to me)._**"

마지막 문장은 하킴이 악문 이에 갈려 너덜너덜해져서야 겨우 나왔다. 억양이 센데다 자파의 시선은 갑자기 극도로 험악해진 그의 표정에 쏠려있었으므로, 자파는 그 말을 알아듣지 못했다. 더군다나 그는 그 몇 마디를 뱉은 뒤로 크게 흥분한 나머지 점점 말을 빨리 했으므로, 자파는 다시 말해달라고 할 타이밍을 놓치고 말았다. 작은 나비효과가 시작되었으나 당시엔 하킴도 자파도 무엇이 잘못되었는지 인지하지 못했다. 자파는 자신의 과거를 알고 있음을 부정하지 않는 하킴을 보고 무언가 과거의 잘못을 실토하는 문장이리라고 넘겨짚었다. 하킴은 따박따박 말대꾸를 하던 자파가 조용하니 알아들은 것이라 오해하고 문장을 되풀이하지 않았다. 

"Derewîn kir, wî got ku hûn ê di pêvajoyê de baş bin. 'Ji ber ku ew karekî hêsan e, kes wê êş nede.' Berî her tiştî, çi dibe ku xelet be heke tenê tiştê ku hûn bikin ev e ku hûn çend şandan ronahiyê bikin û cookiesên ku wî ji bo wê hatine amade kirin? 'Ez ji berê de wî nas dikim,' wî got, 'em jixwe pê hez dikin.' At di wê demê de min ew nezikî kirî ji ber ku ew axayê min, mîrê min bû."

_"Lying, he said you'll be okay during the process. 'It's such an easy job, why would anyone get hurt?' _ _And at that time I bought that nonsense because he was my master, my prince. _ _After all, what could go wrong if the only thing you have to do is light some candles and prepare the cookies he brought for her? 'I already know her,' he said, 'we're already in love.' "_

"잠깐만, 그러니까 지금......."

"당신 오메가, 그 사고, 그거 결국 내 잘못이야."

"대체 무슨 말을......."

"미안해. 그러려던 게 아니었어. 사랑해. 진짜야. 그래도 나, 책임진다. 자파 싫다, 하지 않아. 부부의 일도......."

"미쳤어?"

속았다는 말을 알아듣지 못했으니 하킴의 더듬더듬 늘어놓는 단어가 제대로 들릴 리가 없었다. 자파에게 뒷말은 모조리 변명에 불과했다. 앞말도 모조리 추임새처럼만 들렸다. 뭐라고, 오메가가 된 게 하킴의 잘못이라고. 그렇게 아끼는 척해놓고, '자파르'를 아는 것처럼 주제 넘게 굴어놓고서, 뒤로는 오메가로 만들었다고. 알지도 못하는 자스민의 행방을 갑자기 알 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 기분이 매우 역겨워졌다. 불타는 정원의 이미지가 눈앞에 어른어른했다. 오메가가 된 뒤 잃어버려야만 했던 것들이 하나하나 떠올랐다. **일구기 위해 일평생을 바쳤던 ****모든 것들이. **사랑했었던 사람. 자랑스러웠던 일. 명예. 사회적 체면. 외모. 지능. 기억. 추억. 자아까지도. 내려놓고 나아가기 위해 얼마나 발악을 했어야만 했는데. 새로운 틀에 적응하기 위해 피와 살을 깎아내야만 했는데 그게 누구 탓이라고. 아무것도 모르는 주제에, 사랑한다고? 그 더러운 입으로 사랑을 내뱉어? 싫으면 하지 않는다니, 그러면 애시당초 왜 오메가로. 

머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 제대로 말을 할 줄 모르는 단계에 그간의 유대감만을 믿고서 성급히 털어놓기로 결정한 것이 하킴의 첫 번째 실수였다면, 사건에 대해 깊게 파고들어가기로 한 것은 두 번째 실수였다. 기억이 조각조각나 섞이지 않고 뒤죽박죽 저장된 근원이 바로 자파를 오메가로 만든 그 사고였으므로, 자파가 그것에 대해 기억하고 있는 바는 배우 적었다. '드디어 사랑하는 사람이 생긴 것만 같아!' 자스민이 어느날 했던 청천벽력같은 소리. 혼란스러운 기분. '발코니에서 만나기로 했어!' 딱 그 세 가지. 그리고 눈을 떴을 때 자파는 옷이 발가벗겨진 채로 어딘가에 묶여, 취조를 받고 있었다. 형질을 숨긴 채 공주의 방에 들어가 공주를 꾀여내려고 했다고 했다. 그럴 리가 없는데. 억울한 기분이 들었지만 좀처럼 구체적으로 왜인지는 설명할 수가 없었고, 순식간에 버릇없는 오메가로 낙인찍혀 '교육'을 받아야만 했다. 

_그러니까 다시말해, 하킴의 동정은 살인마의 동정이라는 거겠지._

짐승을 죽일 때도 우러나오는 측은지심으로 고통 없이 단번에 숨통을 끊으니까, 정말 딱 그정도밖에 되지 않겠지. 깊이가 있다면 자기연민. 진심이 섞여있다면 서푼어치 동정. 배신감에 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 벽에 머리를 찧어 두개골을 부순 후 뇌를 끄집어내어 죽기 전에 두 눈으로 그 멍청한 뇌에 대체 뭐가 들었는지 보고 싶었다. 어떻게 그런 사람을 사랑할 수가 있을까. 하킴은 모든 것을 설명했다고 생각했지만, 자파에게 해명된 것은 아무것도 없었다. 가능하다면 당신에게 죄를 용서받고, 당신과 진정한 부부로 거듭나고 싶다는 하킴의 소망은 자파의 머리털에도 닿지 않았다. 하킴이 뒤집어 쓴 것은 하킴의 단순한 실수, 내지는 그가 속아서 해야했던 작은 일 하나가 아니라 자파가 첫사랑을 잃고 느낀 괴로움에서부터 지금 이 자리에 서있기까지의 모든 일들이었다. 부부의 일이라고. 자파는 젖먹던 힘까지 짜내 하킴을 밀쳤다. 무작정 달려나갔다. 목적지도 없었다. 방금 유일한 버팀목이라고 생각했던 것을 잃었으니까. 모여서 왁짜지껄하니 수다를 떨던 사람들이 속옷만 입고서 뛰쳐나가는 오메가를 보고 수군수군댄다는 것도 알지 못했다. 안다고 해도 신경조차 쓰지 않았겠지만. 자파는 숨이 턱끝까지 차오르도록 달렸다. 그러다가, 누군가가 어깨를 강하게 쥐는 것을 느끼고서 일시에 굳었다. 하킴은 아니었다.

"괜찮아요?"

**하킴은 아니었다. **하킴이 아닌데, 저를 보자마자 제 나라 말이 튀어나온다면 마땅히 의심부터 해야 하는 일이었지만 머리가 엉망진창이 되어버린 그때의 자파는 미처 눈치채지 못했다. 그가 저를 돌려세우는 손길이 제법 거칠다는 것도 알아채지 못했다. 자파는 공포로 완전히 얼어붙어 있었고, 낯선 사람이라 해서 또다시 의심부터 하기엔, 그의 얼굴이 너무 선해보였다. 

"조심해요, 아직 파티 중이라 이쪽엔 위험한 알파들이 많으니까."

"아, 저는......."

"많이 놀란 것 같은데 좀 쉬었다가 가는 건 어때요? 혹시 누가 해꼬지하려던 건 아니죠? 그럼 사람들에게 도움을 청해야 할 것 같은데."

그는 떠보려는 듯, 마지막 말을 애매한 뉘앙스로 뱉었으나 자파는 도움이라는 말을 듣자마자 손사래부터 쳤다. 괜찮다고 했다. 멀리 가면 곤란하니까 여기 조금 있다가 다시 돌아가겠다고 했다. 그러자 친절한 이방인은 자파에게 다시금 상냥한 어조로, 바로 이 앞에 있자고 했다. 그가 가리키는 곳은 어둡긴 했지만 확실히 근방이었다. 그즈음에서야 신선한 공기와 떠들썩한 사람 소리를 듣고서 정신이 조금 돌아온 자파는 제 옷차림새가 부끄러워 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다. 

때문에, 하킴이 조금 뒤 같은 자리를 찾아왔을 때, 그는 자파를 발견하지 못했다. 다음날에도 자파는 돌아오지 않았다. 모두들 파티를 즐기고 있던 그 시간에, 하킴은 오메가 하나 안을 줄을 몰라 우는 소리가 담벼락을 뚫고 나가더라는 소문이 파다하게 퍼졌다. '_결국 거기서 온 년들은 다 똑같지.' _그들은 앞뒤를 가리지 않고 위로랍시고 씹어댔다. '_그 반항기가 어디 가겠냐구.' '그래도, 그것까지 통제할 줄을 알아야 알파 아니야? 허우대 멀쩡한 줄 알았더니 대체 그동안 쑤셔박는 것도 못하고 뭘 했대?'_

**Author's Note:**

> 시네할로 2화까지 썼었던 거 뒤에 덧붙여서 완결지으려고 2화까진 리네이밍했습니다. 그 뒤 분량은 지금 쓰고 있는 거에요.


End file.
